


A Wonderful Mistake

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Vision, Meant To Be, Professor Vision, Sexting, Texting, Wrong Number AU, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 88,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Just these two lovebirds brought together by a simple mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthelwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/gifts).



> Hi guys, this is my first fic ever, please don’t be too harsh on me.  
> A couple of disclaimers:  
> a) the age difference is the same as with Paul and Lizzie,  
> b) this might move too fast for some of you, or the characterization might be off, but it just felt right while I was writing it,  
> c) the college system was inspired by the one in my own country (lasts 5 years),  
> d) there will be some smut in the later chapters,  
> e) the POV’s will switch between Vision and Wanda, some things will be described from both of their POV’s
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to Darthelwig, without you I wouldn't have found the courage to post even this first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful cover was done by Snippedaway, go check out their Tumblr, Instagram and Devianart for more amazing covers of Wanda and Vizh!

 

It felt like he had been going through his students’ essays for hours. Vision would usually grade everything in one go, but his head was killing him. He just had to take a break.

He decided to call Tony and see if he wanted to go to a bar and grab a couple of drinks. Just as he was unlocking his phone, he noticed there were 3 new messages from an unknown number.

That was odd. Very few people, excluding his best friend, ever texted him, since most work-related matters were handled either through e-mails or phone calls.

Soon, his curiosity kicked in. He forgot all about his previous decision to call Tony and went straight to his text messages.

In an instant, the moral part of him wished he hadn’t done that. Another, the part he often wanted to deny even existed, was so, so glad he did.

He was greeted with one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. The first message wasn’t really a text message, it was a picture of a girl. No, it was definitively a woman, although he couldn’t see her face. All he could see was a very, very short black dress with a deep V-cut and legs that seemed to go on forever. His breath caught in his throat and he could not take his eyes off her perfect curves.

After a couple of minutes of staring he finally gathered enough of his bearings to read the other two messages.

 

* * *

+ **38598735670**

07-Apr-2018

19:30

_look what I just got!_

19:32

_think it will get me some attention  
at the party tonight?_  

* * *

 

 

Vision knew he should just tell her that she was mistaken and that she sent those messages to the wrong number. Also, he should definitely delete the picture. Yes, that was the right thing to do. Vision always did the right thing. And yet…

He just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything really. Maybe he should just ignore the messages and forget he ever saw them.

No. Those messages might not have been meant for him, but that bewitching woman did just ask a question and the least he could do was type out an answer, so he did.

 

* * *

+ **38598735670**

20:15

_You look absolutely stunning. I am sure  
you will be the star of the party._  

* * *

 

 

There. Sent.

However, he still knew he should tell her she got the number wrong. Not that she wouldn’t realize it herself eventually, maybe even straight away from his texting style (he was a literature professor after all), but it was still hard because he really wanted to hear from her again.

Gosh, he hadn’t even been on a real date in years, hadn’t even wanted to go on one, and now a single mistakenly sent photo was messing with his head. He really needed to get a hang of himself.

 

* * *

+ **35698735670**

20:18

_Although, I am not sure which party, as I am pretty sure  
I am not the person you were trying to reach._

_I do hope you have a wonderful time tonight._

* * *

 

 

He locked the phone, but not before switching it from silent to vibration. He knew it was wishful thinking and this would be the end of it (end of what, exactly? There was nothing there to begin with, he scolded himself), but he couldn’t help it.

He didn’t feel like calling Tony anymore. He just wanted to finish grading and go to sleep. Hopefully, by tomorrow, the mysterious woman would be out of his head for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress is inspired by this picture of Lizzie: http://wheretoget.it/look/5868790


	2. Chapter 2

Vision was almost done grading the last few papers on his desk when his phone buzzed a couple of times in quick succession. He felt like his heart dropped to his heels and then jumped back up to his throat. He was starting to act like a lovesick teenager and he wasn’t even sure the messages were from her. And yet, when he unlocked his phone, he realized that they indeed were.

 

* * *

+ **35698735670**

21:15

_oh my, I’m so sorry!!!_

_(and quite embarrassed haha)_

_I just got a new phone and my old one had_  
_a micro SIM card but this one has the nano_  
_one and I can’t put my old card in, so I had_  
_to rely on my number re-typing abilities_

21:16

_they obviously suck by the way, seeing as you  
are saved in my new phone as Nat_

_sorry, I’m rambling…_

_but thank you very much for the compliment!_

* * *

 

Vision couldn’t help the chuckle that left him as he read her messages. Great… Not only was she incredibly hot, she was also adorable… Vision knew he stood no chance.

 

* * *

+ **38598735670**

21:17

_There is no need to apologize or be embarrassed, miss._

_Besides, no harm was done. You even managed to  
brighten up my otherwise dull evening._

_Also, I am sure your typing abilities are just fine.  
Mistakes can happen to anyone._

* * *

 

As soon as he hit send he groaned and put his head in his hands. Really, Vision? Commenting on her typing abilities? And at the same time letting her know just how boring he was, since he had nothing fun to do on a Saturday night. Why couldn’t he be smooth with women like Tony. He was sure Tony would know exactly what to write to keep her talking to him, for at least a little while longer.

Well, the damage has already been done, or at least that’s what he thought, until he saw the tree dots appear and soon there was another message from her.

 

* * *

+ **38598735670**

21:18

_no, they really are horrible, I can admit my faults :)_

_honestly, I’m scared to think how many other  
wrong contacts I have in my phone now_

_also, miss? really?_

_what are you, 90? :P_

_I’m Wanda, by the way, glad I could help  
with your dull evening_

* * *

 

Vision couldn’t believe his eyes. Not only did she answer him, she gave him her name. That had to count as an invitation to keep talking, right? He was pretty sure people didn’t usually keep texting a wrong number for this long, but he felt ecstatic that she did.

Wanda… He slowly rolled the name of his tongue, testing every syllable and deciding he liked the sound of it. He liked it a lot.

The first thing he did was save her name in his contacts. Although he would never admit it to anyone, it hadn’t even been necessary. He had always had a very good memory, but he was sure that her number was already ingrained into his brain from the amount of time he had spent staring at it.

 

* * *

**Wanda**

21:22

_You have a beautiful name. I am Vision,  
pleased to meet you._

_What can I say, I was raised to always  
refer to women with respect. _

_Perhaps you would prefer ma’am?_

* * *

 

* * *

21:22

_how about just Wanda? :)_

_that is such an unusual name,  
or is it a nickname?_

* * *

 

* * *

21:23

_Alright, Wanda it is._

_You are right, it is not my real name,  
but all who matter call me that._  

* * *

 

Oh God. He couldn’t believe he had just sent that to this woman he had just met. Before this he was convinced that people were texting instead of calling because while texting they had the time think about what they were saying. However, his brain did not seem to cooperate, and his fingers were just typing and sending whatever came to his mind.

Vision waited anxiously for Wanda to answer and when she did he let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

 

* * *

**Wanda**

21:25

_in that case, I’m flattered :)_

_I should really start getting ready for_  
_that party though, Nat’s gonna be here_  
_soon and she’ll kill me if she has to wait for me_

_she can be really scary when angry lol_

* * *

 

Vision assured himself he was certainly not disappointed when he read that she had to go. And he was most definitely not relieved to have it confirmed that Nat was a girl…

Not that it mattered at all since Nat could still be her girlfriend, or she could be in a relationship with someone else, but his heart decided to ignore all those possibilities when it leapt from happiness.

He really needed to do something about his sudden infatuation with this girl he has never really met, but that would have to wait for another time. For now, he just sent her another text wishing her a good time and went to finish his grading. Still, he couldn’t remove the hope from the back of his mind that she would contact him again.

 

* * *

 

Wanda still couldn’t believe what she had done. Or what she was still doing for that matter. This was totally not how she had planned out this evening.

She was going to go dress shopping with Nat that afternoon, but Nat was still not done with a paper due Monday and she wanted to finish it before the party, so Wanda decided to go find a dress by herself. Though she couldn’t leave Nat’s apartment before she promised her that the dress she’d buy would be sexy and that she would send her a picture immediately.

She made good on her promise and that is how she ended up texting what she knew was quite a risqué picture to a wrong number. She didn’t even realize she got an answer until around an hour later when Nat called her (from what looked like an unknown number) to ask why she hadn’t sent her anything yet.

Once she realized her mistake and read the messages she received, she couldn’t stop the blush spreading all over her face, partly because of her embarrassment, and partly, although she hated to admit it, because the person who answered had called her stunning.

In any other circumstance she would have just deleted the messages and the number, but there was just something about the politeness of the messages that made her want to explain her mistake. The person on the other end of the line just seemed so mature and texted differently than anyone else she knew. She felt lucky that the picture ended up on that number, and not someone’s who would answer with a creepy comment or a request for nudes that seemed to be so popular across social media.

Wanda knew she should have stopped texting them right after that, but the new messages she got made her more and more intrigued. She had a hunch she was texting a guy, since they called her miss, but there was no way to be sure without being too obvious. She also wondered about his age, since his manners and language were quite unusual in modern generations and finally, curiosity got the better of her.

Wanda decided to go with her gut and ignore the screaming from some rational part of her brain, so she sent back her name with trembling fingers and a subtle probing about his age. She wasn’t even sure why she was so nervous, but she couldn’t deny the fluttering of her heart as she waited for an answer.

After she got it she decided that he was definitely a man. Her body also decided that it liked the sound of _ma’am_ , which was evidenced by the deep shade of red her cheeks had turned into. Her probe about the age had obviously been too subtle, but at least she got a name.

Vision… That was a name she had never heard before and she was sure it couldn’t be real but entered it as the contact name anyway. She realized she liked it, especially since it made her wonder if he really was a vision to behold. Damn, she had to stop her mind from going there or Nat was going to figure out something was going on when she came to pick her up.

The next message she received didn’t help at all. In fact, she felt like her heart stopped and then started beating rapidly right afterwards.

“ _All who matter call me that_ ”. What could he have possibly meant by that? She decided that he just didn’t realize how it sounded and squashed the unwanted excitement before it could start to develop any more.

She shouldn’t even be doing any of this: texting a stranger, giving him her name, and the worst of all, feeling more excited than she has in a long time over a guy she hasn’t even met and knows practically nothing about.

And yet, here she was, trying to figure out how to forget all of this before Nat comes barging in. She didn’t have high hopes for it as Nat seemed to have an uncanny ability to figure out when someone was hiding something. Still, she was going to try.

After bidding Vision goodbye, Wanda went to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She didn’t usually wear a lot of makeup, but when she was going out she did put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara, mostly because Natasha insisted it made her “gorgeous eyes look even bigger”.

She decided to pull her hair up in a casual messy bun and once she was happy, she put on her dress and her most comfortable black high heels. The second she was ready she heard Nat enter her apartment and went to greet her.

Nat looked amazing as ever, in a short navy-blue dress with her beautiful red hair falling in waves. She had on a pair of heels exactly the same shade as her dress. Wanda would never understand where she always managed to find the perfect shade, but that was just Nat.

“Wow. Wanda, you look out of this world!”

Wanda just laughed and threw her a “Right back at ya!” before grabbing her purse and following her out of the apartment and into her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful comments. I never expected to get that much feedback, let alone positive feedback. I love you! :)

Wanda had decided that she would be the designated driver tonight, so that Nat could enjoy her birthday celebration without a worry. They were at a frat party and although things like this were a bit outside of her comfort zone, she was happy to see Nat having fun. She was currently on the dance floor with a cute guy she met tonight named Bucky and Wanda was quite sure that Natasha would get her birthday kiss at midnight.

Wanda, on the other hand, was sitting in a corner drinking a soda. Multiple guys had approached her, but they were all drunk kids slurring how hot she was and dancing with them held no appeal whatsoever. Her mind couldn’t help but wonder about Vision. He didn’t seem like the type to be at a party like this, but a part of her wished he was here, and an even bigger part wished she knew what he looked like.

In a moment of bravery, curiosity, and, probably, stupidity, Wanda took out her phone and typed out a message.

 

* * *

**Vision**

23:55

_I hope this doesn’t wake you up_

_I’m at the party and I’m bored_

_I’m not even sure why I’m texting you, but  
you were the first person that came to mind_  

* * *

 

Ugh… He was going to think she was so weird. Who even texts a stranger, again, especially this late… He did not show any indication that he didn’t want to keep talking with her the last time they texted, but there’s always a possibility that she misunderstood, and he was just being polite. She was already starting to doubt herself when there was a ping from her phone, barely heard over the loud booming of the music.

 

* * *

**Vision**

23:58

_It is not a problem, I was not sleeping._

_I must admit that I am glad you  
decided to text me._

_However, I am sorry to hear that you  
are not having fun. Why don’t you leave?_

* * *

 

* * *

23:59

_I wish I could lol_

_but it’s Nat’s birthday in one minute and I’m  
the driver, can’t really leave without her_

* * *

 

* * *

8-Apr-2018

00:00

_Do wish her a happy birthday from  
me in that case._

_I would be delighted to keep you company  
until you can go home, if you want._

_Only metaphorically of course, given as I  
am not really there with you._

* * *

 

Wanda burst out laughing at him stating the obvious, but she also felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him being willing to take time out of his sleep to make sure she wasn’t bored.

After knocking Nat in a big bear hug and screaming happy birthday in her ear, Wanda was free to go back to her chair and focus her attention on Vision. She thought for a bit about what she could send him. There were so many things she wanted to find out about him, but she also didn’t want to cross a line of asking anything too personal.

 

* * *

**Vision**

00:05

_way to go, Captain Obvious lol_

_unless you maybe are here, we  
just don’t know it yet :P_

_I really appreciate you staying up for me though,  
I hope you don’t have to get up too early_

* * *

 

* * *

00:06

_That is highly unlikely, as I am home, in  
my room, with no party in the house._

_But it really isn’t a problem Wanda, it is_  
_Sunday tomorrow, or, technically today already,_  
_and I don’t have to go to work until Monday._

_Although, to be honest, I would probably stay up_  
_even if I had to get up early because talking to you_  
_is a pleasure. You are like a breath of fresh air._

* * *

 

Wanda was grateful for the dimmed lighting of the room that was hiding the blush she knew was developing. She couldn’t believe he would do that for her and that he really liked talking to her. On the other hand, she knew how much she liked it after just a couple of messages from him.

She also couldn’t help but notice some information about him that he let slip. He obviously lived in a house, and probably worked at a Monday to Friday job. She wanted to know more though.

 

* * *

**Vision**

00:08

_I actually really like talking to you too_

_you express yourself so differently than anyone  
else I know, and I find it intriguing_

_I can’t help but want to know more about you_

_you don’t have to tell me anything too personal though_

* * *

 

* * *

00:10

_Well, let’s see._

_I don’t believe there is much reason to be interested._

_I am an only child._

_I live alone._

_I teach for a living._

00:11

_Between work and home, I don’t do much. I go_  
_to the gym a few times a week and try to go out_  
_with my friends at least once a week._

_What about you?_

* * *

 

Wanda was flying through the messages trying to read everything as fast as she could. She personally thought there was much reason to be interested. Her mind wandered again without her permission as she read some of his replies. The thought of him being a professor and going to the gym did things to her body, and she had to squeeze her legs tight to try and regain some control.

 

* * *

**Vision**

00:13

_I beg to differ lol, you seem quite interesting_

_are you a teacher or a professor?_

_I have a twin brother, we live in  
an apartment together_

_I am a college student, final year_

00:14

_I either study, go to classes or  
hang out with my friends_

_I also volunteer at a dog shelter sometimes_

_please tell me you like animals_  

* * *

 

* * *

00:16

_Of course I like animals, who doesn’t? In fact,_  
_I own a cat named Jarvis. Or perhaps he owns_  
_me, I can never be sure. He’s quite independent._

_I find it wonderful that you volunteer at a shelter  
with all of your other responsibilities._

00:17

_To answer your other question, I am a college professor._

_It must be nice to have a twin. Am I correct  
to assume you two are close?_

* * *

 

Wanda smiled with relief as she read his answer. She had seen too many hurt animals to be able to keep talking with someone who didn’t feel the same way. She laughed out loud at the thought of his bossy cat owning the place.

She also smiled fondly at the mention of Pietro. He wasn’t at the party with her currently since he had to go out of town for the weekend, but she couldn’t deny they were very close. Maybe even too close for her liking at times as he could be very overprotective, but she loved him more than anyone. He was, after all, her only family.

The situation between her thighs, however, did not get any better with his other answer. Learning that he was a college professor instead of a school teacher made him even hotter in her mind’s eye. She really needed to pull the brake of her imagination. Come to think of it, she was glad Pietro couldn’t be there. He would have figured something out straight away.

 

* * *

**Vision**

00:18

_perfect! I’m sure Jarvis is the real  
master of the house_

_well, it makes me happy, so it isn’t a problem_

_and yes, we are very close, I couldn’t  
imagine living as an only child_

* * *

 

Wanda threw another look at Nat and saw her making out with Bucky. A part of her felt guilty that she was not really with her on her birthday, but Nat was obviously otherwise occupied. That’s why she took another sip of her soda, settled in comfortably, and decided she might as well enjoy chatting with Vision until it was time to go.

* * *

She was texting him. Wanda was texting him. She was bored at a party and decided to text HIM. Vision felt like his brain had short circuited. Although he was about to go to sleep he was suddenly wide awake.

“ _I actually really like talking to you too_ ”. A part of him was convinced he was dreaming. She actually wanted to talk to him, and she wanted to learn things about him. Vision took some time to think about what information he could give her, and also what he wanted to find out.

Everything. He wanted to know everything, but he knew he couldn’t. So, he decided to offer some general information. His heart warmed when he read that she volunteered at the shelter. As if on cue, Jarvis decided to jump up on his chest and demand some cuddles.

He also couldn’t help but wonder what it was like to have a twin. He had been quite a loner growing up, his parents were distant, and he didn’t make many friends. He was always different than most of the kids his age, more mature and more interested in learning than in childhood games and pranks.

To be honest he still didn’t have a lot of friends. His best friend was Tony. They were roommates in college and were almost the total opposites, but they kind of clicked and a great friendship started to develop. They also ended up working at the same university, which made it much easier to keep in contact.

The realization that she was a final year college student made him feel so many things at once. Relief, because she wasn’t a teenager so he didn’t feel as guilty for looking at her picture; a weird sense of pride because she must have done so much already to get to that point; a bit of nausea, because their age difference would probably still be substantial, and, finally, fear. Fear that she might be his student.

He supposed it would be harmless for her to know he was a professor, but he couldn’t tell her exactly where he worked. He was trying to convince himself that it was for security reasons, but the truth was, he didn’t want there to be any possibility for her to recognize him. In case she was his student, he would be forced to end whatever this was. And, a very unhelpful part of his brain supplied, if she knew what he looked like, she would probably stop talking to him anyway.

For now, he decided to push all those thoughts away and enjoy chatting with her. He had promised to keep her company, and that was what he was going to do. He could worry about the technicalities tomorrow. Or the day after that. For now, his full attention would be on the vixen that managed to worm her way into his heart one text at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Hidge, no drunken sexting. I thought about adding it, but it would have been hard to fit in what I already have. I will keep that in mind for the future though ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda groaned at the feeling of light burning through her eyes. She might not have had any drinks last night so at least she didn't have a hangover, but she might as well have. The sun sneaking in through her blinds woke her up way too early for her liking. She squinted at her phone and checked the time.

8:46.

She supposed it wasn’t that early, but it still meant she managed to get only a couple of hours of sleep in. Despite her bad mood a small smile crept onto her face at the sight of her phone. It wasn’t a dream. She really had spent hours talking to Vision last night. 

The more they talked, the more he seemed to grow on her. She knew this wasn’t normal and she shouldn’t feel this attached to a person she had known for less than a day, but she couldn’t help the giddy feeling she got every time she thought about what to type next or while she waited for his answer.

Wanda supposed a part of the excitement had to be due to the fact that he was a total stranger. Not only did it add an intriguing sense of mystery, but she could also be herself with him, without fearing judgement, since if things got awkward she could always just block the number and forget about it. She decided to ignore what felt like a sharp pang of pain in her heart at the thought.

That was a problem she always had. She was a very passionate person, and though it was hard for most people to get through the walls around her heart, she loved those that did fiercely. She was ready to die, or kill, for those that mattered to her, like Nat or Pietro.

That was why she hadn’t really dated much. Sure, being 23, she had fooled around with guys before, but she never let it develop into anything serious. She never felt the desire to let any of them into her heart, fearing the inevitable heartbreak that followed. They had all been boys, with their minds set on one thing. Boys, she knew, were there to play with your heart and leave you to pick up the pieces.

Vision, however, was no boy. If there was anything she was certain of, it was that Vision was a man. His maturity was exactly what drew her to him in the first place. It was everything else that made her want to talk to him forever.

She knew that, technically, everything he said could have been a lie, but they had talked about a ton of things ranging from general chit chat to deep topics that were important to them both and he just seemed so honest. She felt like they connected really well, and they also seemed to have similar viewpoints on most topics, at least on the ones that really mattered.

No matter how much she tried to convince herself that this could be a start of a great friendship, she couldn’t stop replaying his first message in her head.

“ _You look absolutely stunning._ ”

She wondered what his voice would sound like saying those words. Although none of his messages after that crossed the line of friendship, she couldn’t help hoping. She tried to imagine what he looked like, what he sounded like…

She also wondered about the one question she still didn’t dare ask, how old he was. She obviously knew he was older than her and she didn’t mind, she just hoped the difference wasn’t too much.

Well, she thought, it wouldn’t do any good to dwell on it this early in the morning. She decided to close the blinds all the way and try to get back to sleep. 

She was woken up by her phone ringing. A quick look at the caller made her smile. Only her brother would call at 10 despite knowing she was up late. She decided to let him wait for a bit before picking up the phone. 

“What do you want this early?” she asked, sounding grumpier than she was on purpose. 

However, Pietro just laughed, as she knew he would.  

“Love you too, sis. What's up? How was the party?”

“It was nice. Nat definitely had fun.”

“What? Fun without me? I don't believe it.” 

Wanda just laughed at her brother and asked him about his trip. 

“What can I say, boring as usual. I can't wait to come home tonight. I miss you already.”

“I miss you too.” Wanda said gently before she disconnected the call. 

As much as she loved her brother, Wanda was happy Pietro wasn't there. She was sure that neither he nor Nat would understand how she could already have such strong feelings for someone without even knowing what they looked like.

Wanda always thought that this was the problem in today’s society. Everyone was so focused on physical appearance, and often forgot about the rest. The truth was though, his looks didn't matter. Not to her. She always believed that love was for souls, not bodies, and Wanda knew she was attracted to his mind. If he turned out to be handsome, that would be just a bonus. 

Wanda supposed it was of no use to try to go back to sleep again. She thought about sending Vision a good morning message but decided against it. She had, after all, always been the one to contact him first so far and she didn’t want to seem desperate or annoying. Instead, she decided to take a shower and head for the shelter. Still, she made sure her phone was set to loud.

 

* * *

 

Vision woke up quite well rested at 10:45. It had been a while since he slept in that late. His first instinct was to check his phone for any new messages. There was one, just not from the person he wanted it to be.

 

* * *

**Tony**

08-Apr-18

9:30

_Gym at 12?_

* * *

 

After quickly confirming it to Tony, he decided to text Wanda. He supposed she was still asleep, as she should be after staying up that late. Vision couldn’t remember the last time he had connected that deeply with someone, especially in such a short time. Everything she said made him like her more.

He liked her openness, compassion, her gentle teasing… He just found everything she did endearing. From what he had seen so far, she seemed to be really mature for her age. Although the question of age hadn’t come up yet, he supposed she was around 23 if she was in her final year.

Being a college professor, he had a lot of contact with students, but he never let himself develop any kind of deeper connection with any of them. Not just because he knew it would be wrong. Frankly, he never felt the desire to do it either.

With Wanda though, it felt like there was never a choice to begin with. It was like the connection was there from the start, and everything they did only deepened it. He didn’t know what she saw in him, as others usually held their distance because he was different, but she seemed genuinely interested in him as a person.

 

* * *

**Wanda**  

10:50 

_Good morning Wanda, I hope you managed  
to get some well-deserved rest._

* * *

 

Vision was pleasantly surprised to see that she was typing already. He really wanted to see what she was saying, but he also knew he had to get ready for gym soon. Still, he decided to wait for a bit anyway. 

 

* * *

**Wanda**  

10:51 

_morning Vizh! :)_

_lol, I wish…_

_I first got woken by the sun and then  
by my silly brother _

_how did you sleep, I didn't want to wake you_

* * *

 

Vision was sure he felt his heart skip a beat when he read her nickname for him. Even though Vision already was a nickname, he was overjoyed that she had given him her own. It felt special and unique, and so, well, Wanda. 

Vizh… 

He wondered what it would sound like coming from her mouth. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that there were very few things he wanted more than to hear her voice. However, if he didn't get ready soon, he knew he would be late for his meeting with Tony.

 

* * *

**Wanda**

10:53

_I actually slept really well, thank you._

_I'm sorry you got woken up, hopefully you will  
be able to make it up tomorrow._

10:54

_Also, I really liked you calling me Vizh._

_I have never been called that before._

_Unfortunately, I will have to let you go now, I_  
_have to meet my friend at the gym, but I do_  
_hope to hear from you later._

* * *

 

* * *

10:55

_sure, I'm actually on my way to the  
shelter now anyway_

_have a nice workout Vizh ;)_

* * *

 

Aaand there it was again. The feeling of his heart skipping a beat because she called him Vizh. The little wink at the end did not help at all. It was certain now, that woman was going to be the death of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this one, it is short, but I really wanted it to end where it did, enjoy! :)

“Okay, Robo-boy, spill it out”.

Vision was startled from his thoughts by Tony’s voice. He had been distracted and subconsciously checking his phone in the gym for the past hour. Come to think of it, it was silly of him to think Tony wouldn’t notice anything.

“What’s on your mind? Some little witch put a spell on you? You haven’t gotten off your phone since you arrived”.

“I apologize, I am just… I have been talking to this girl. It is still quite early, but I think I really like her”.

Vision watched as Tony’s mouth dropped open. It was understandable, in a way. In the many years they had known each other, Vision had never said anything like that to Tony.

“Wow… Are you… Wait, let me check… Okay, no fever. Wait, you’re serious?”

Vision couldn’t help but roll his eyes when Tony put a hand on his forehead. He was definitely overreacting.

“Yes, I am serious. I would not joke about something like that.”

“Once again, wow. You really are under a spell. So, when do I meet her?”

The question made Vision pause. He wished he knew when or if he himself would get to meet her. Still, he decided not to say it to Tony just yet.

“If you continue to act like this, never. Also, if you ever plan to call me Robo-boy in front of her, the answer stays the same”.

Tony really had the weirdest nicknames for people. He had given Vision that one soon after they met, since he had taken up robotics as a hobby around that time, and stuck with it ever since. As much as he cared about Tony, Vision didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of Wanda.

“Awww. Okay, okay, I’ll behave”, Tony said laughing as he raised his hands up in surrender. “Wanna go for a swim now to get this sweat off? You can’t look at your phone in the pool though”.

 

* * *

 

Wanda was grateful for the distraction as she fed and played with all the dogs in the shelter. She loved doing that whenever she could, but the best days were when some of the pups found their new homes. Today was one of those days and she couldn’t hide her happiness while going through the paperwork with the new owners. The shelter she volunteered at was a non-kill shelter, but knowing another dog found their happily ever after always filled her heart with joy.

She didn’t know how long Vision would be busy, but she decided to text him the photo of the lucky pup. They always took pictures of the dogs on their adoption days to post on the shelter’s social media, so she already had the picture, but she still double checked to see if no people were in it for privacy issues.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

12:45

_this lucky boy just found his new home_

_I’m so happy I could burst!!! :D :D :D_

_how was gym by the way?_

* * *

 

* * *

12:55

_Lucky boy indeed. That is wonderful news!_

_It was a nice workout._

_We went to the pool afterwards.  
I have actually just gotten out._

* * *

 

Wanda felt a mischievous idea cross her mind as she read his message. She spent some time thinking of it, but, finally, curiosity got the better of her. Even though looks didn’t matter, she really wanted to know what he looked like, at least a part of him. She decided to type it out quickly, so she didn’t lose her courage.

 

* * *

**Vizh**  

12:58

_you know…_

_I have actually sent you my picture_

_I think it would be only fair for you  
to return the favor ;)_

_I mean you don’t have to if you  
don’t want to_

12:59

_and you definitely don’t have to send  
a picture of your face_

_actually, forget I asked_

* * *

 

The confidence left her as soon as she asked. She tried quickly to make it better but was sure she failed. She just hoped she hadn’t crossed a line and Vision would continue to talk to her.

There was no response for 5 minutes and Wanda wanted the Earth to swallow her. Damn her and her stupid curiosity. If only he hadn’t said he was at the pool… It proved to be a temptation she couldn’t resist.

She was brought back to reality by the ping of her phone. Wanda felt a heart attack building as she saw a notification for two new messages from Vizh. A text, followed by a photo loading.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

13:05

_As you wish._

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Vision was glad he was sitting down because his head started to swim when he read Wanda’s message. She wanted to see him. Suddenly, his insecurities kicked in. He felt like he was about to faint. He was undecided on what to do. If he sent her a picture, she’d probably see he wasn’t up to her standards, and if he didn’t, she would be hurt.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice Tony peeking at his phone over his shoulder.

“Wait, what? You haven’t even sent her a picture yet!?”

“Tony!”

“No, seriously Vision, what are you waiting for? She obviously wants to see you!”

Vision decided to just go with the truth.

“I’m scared, alright? What if she doesn’t like what she sees?”

“Nonsense. Besides, what were you planning to do, never meet her? She’s bound to see you eventually, why not now, when she asked?”

“I… Fine. Let me just put on my shirt and you can help me take a picture,” Vision finally conceded.

“No, no, no Robo-boy. We are at a pool, she knows it. You’re going shirtless. Besides, you should show off those abs, you’re not working out for nothing”.

Vision knew there was no point in arguing with Tony. He was going to win. And in a way, he was right. Better to get it out of the way now. If she was going to run, it would be easier if it happened now, before he got even more emotionally invested.

After instructing Tony to keep his face out of the picture, he let him take a couple of shots. Once he chose the one that seemed the best, he took a deep breath and hit send.

 

* * *

 

Wanda had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was mentally preparing herself for a completely different sight. She knew he was older so she thought he would have a normal 30-something-or-older guy’s body. The picture that was staring back at her, however, was a picture of a god. She felt her mouth water and her breath catch in her throat as she looked at the picture again.

He had blue swimming shorts on and she tried her hardest not to wonder what was underneath. He had a beautifully sculpted body, with clearly visible, but not too accentuated abs. He was also very tall, and she couldn’t help imagining herself standing on her tiptoes in order to kiss him.

Woah. She was trying to remember she was in public and had to get a hang of herself, but that was getting increasingly difficult now that she knew what he looked like. A voice inside her head, one that sounded suspiciously like Natasha, was telling her that he could have just downloaded that picture from somewhere, but she decided to ignore it. She trusted him.

She knew she had to text him something back, but it was hard to find words. Still, she decided to let him know just how hot he looked. 

 

* * *

 

Vision waited anxiously for a reply, any kind of reply. Groaning, he said to Tony: “if I never hear from her again, it will be your fault”. 

Tony just chuckled and rolled his eyes. Vision really was clueless at times, but Tony loved him all the same.  

 

* * *

**Wanda**

13:10

_Oh. My. God…_

* * *

 

There it was. Vision tried to brace himself for the rejection that was about to come. However, he couldn't escape the nauseating feeling in his stomach at the thought. 

The next message knocked the air out of his lungs. 

 

* * *

**Wanda**

13:11

_what are you, 25? I knew you worked out,  
but damn Vizh, you look perfect… _

* * *

 

“What did she say to get you so red? Let me see, let me see!”

“Absolutely not, that is personal,” Vision managed to get out, blushing even harder. 

Tony just chuckled and said “okay, okay, I'll give you two some privacy. I do expect a thank you for making you do it though. You should buy me a drink or something. You think she'd be jealous?”

Vision barely heard any of his words. Even though he knew Tony meant well, he couldn’t deal with him at that moment. All his thoughts were focused on one thing only: Wanda.

He absentmindedly threw a shirt at Tony to shut him up. He missed, the shirt falling on the wet floor. Oh well, at least it was Tony’s shirt. Tony got the message, picked up his things and left, shaking his head and laughing on his way out.

 

* * *

**Wanda**

13:13

_Thank you, Wanda. Although, you  
do not have to say that._

* * *

 

* * *

13:13

_of course I didn’t have to say it_

_it is pretty obvious how hot you are_

_I just wanted you to hear it from me_

* * *

 

* * *

13:14

_Do you really mean that?_

* * *

 

Although he saw it written black on white, it was still hard for him to believe that Wanda found him attractive. He always considered his body average. He was quite skinny when he was young and over time managed to build up some muscle, but he definitely did not look as perfect as some of the other guys in the gym. Why Wanda, who must be surrounded by all the young, bulky college boys, found him hot was beyond him.

 

* * *

**Wanda**

13:14

_you know, for someone who claims to be_  
_a college professor, you can be pretty_  
_clueless at times :P_

_what’s not to like?_

* * *

 

Vision was overjoyed. Since her first message he was convinced he would never stand a chance with her. He had been hoping beyond hope that she might eventually see something in him, but was more than happy to just be her friend if that meant he could keep talking to her. He knew that even if nothing ever happened between them, he would always be there for her.

He suddenly felt bold enough to return the favor.

 

* * *

**Wanda**

13:15

_I am very flattered._

_Although, I am afraid my picture  
is nothing compared to yours._

_I have already told you you looked_  
_stunning, but stunning is not enough_  
_to describe your beauty._

13:16

_In fact, I do not believe any word  
would do it justice._

* * *

 

* * *

13:16

_Vizh…_

_you know just what to say to make a girl blush :P_

13:17

_I wish I could keep talking to you, but I should  
get some more things around here done_

_I’ll text you when I get home_

* * *

 

Vision was sad to see her go but knew she had work to do. He should probably get dressed and go home too, seeing as he had been sitting alone at the indoor pool and texting for some time now.

 

* * *

**Wanda**  

13:18

_Of course._

_Have a lovely day, Wanda._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

* * *

 

Other than putting his phone away with care, Vision got ready with automatic movements. He was glad he had taken the bus and not his car to get to the gym, as he was incredibly distracted on his way home, constantly replaying Wanda’s messages in his head.

By the time he had finally reached his house and practically fell on his couch, Vision knew he was doomed. It had been less than a day since he accidentally met her, and she was already the center of his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pool photo inspired by this pic: http://www.justjared.com/photo-gallery/3737308/jennifer-connelly-paul-bettany-bare-beach-bodies-in-spain-03/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today. There will be some mild (attempt at) smut ahead

Wanda was working as fast as she could to get everything done. She wanted, no, _needed_ to get to her apartment as soon as possible. After just half an hour she was ready to go, as she had done everything she had to do and there were other volunteers.

As soon as she got in, Wanda locked the door and almost ran to her room. Vision’s picture and words left her shaking with need. She wanted to feel his long fingers on her, exploring her body. Instead, she had to make do with her own.

She closed her eyes and slowly took off her shirt and bra before laying down. One of her hands traced a path from her jawline downwards, gently caressing her neck and breasts before continuing along her flat stomach and into her jeans. She was moaning softly at the feeling, but more so at the thought of Vision’s hands on her.

She let her imagination run wild as she started rubbing her clit faster, picturing his weight on top of her, kissing her, touching her, replacing her hand with his own…

Wanda brought herself to the edge faster than ever. She had to bite her other hand to keep from screaming out as she found her release, her thoughts focused only on Vision.

 

* * *

 

Vision tried doing anything and everything to keep himself distracted. Nothing seemed to help though and eventually he gave up. He was done fighting his thoughts.

Vision knew he wanted Wanda. Even though her thinking he looked good didn’t mean she wanted to be with him, he finally allowed his thoughts to wander and his instincts to take over.

He imagined her right there in his living room, wearing the black dress she had in the photo. He wished he knew what her face looked like, but her face in the shadows would have to do for now. He would go to her and take the dress off, torturously slowly. He would follow the descent of the dress with his fingers and kisses, trying not to rush it.

Despite being 40, he did not have that much experience in the bedroom. He did some drunken experimenting as a teenager and in college, but none of it was ever fulfilling for him. Afterwards, he simply gave up and never felt the need to be intimate with someone. Every now and then when he felt the simple physical need, he would take care of it himself, just enjoying the sensations, never imagining another person.

Now, though, Vision felt like his senses were in overdrive. He knew he wanted nothing more than to explore Wanda’s whole body, suck on her perfect breasts, touch her, kiss her, taste her, make her come for him…

His head was starting to swim and his erection was straining painfully in his pants. He finally gave in and started touching himself to thoughts of her. He shoved the voice telling him how wrong it was far, far to the back of his mind.

Vision wondered what her slender fingers would feel like wrapped around his shaft instead of his own and felt his whole body shudder at the thought. He let himself feel all the lust for her he had been trying to suppress and sped up his pace. He reasoned it was better to let it out this way, than for something to slip out while they were texting.

When he came, it was with her name on his lips. It was also the strongest orgasm he had ever had. He felt spent, but also completely sated. As much as he was trying to convince himself nothing would change, he knew it was a lie. He felt he had changed. Only time would show if it was for better or for worse.


	8. Chapter 8

Vision was surprised by how easy it was to just go back to normal with Wanda after what he'd done. Of course, he hadn't told her about it, he steered clear of commenting on her body again and never, ever let it show how much he wanted her, but it was much simpler than he thought it would be.

They had been texting often for the past few days and he had never felt so at ease with someone as he did with her. Sure, they didn't have as much time to talk now during the week as they did during the weekend, but usually each and every one of her messages brought a smile to his face.

Still, some of her messages made his heart beat faster, for a variety of reasons. He found out that day that she lived in the same city as he did. As there was only one university in the city, it meant that she went there and any one of the students he saw on the campus around him could be her. That thought made him nervous and excited at the same time.

Since he still didn’t know what she studied, he knew that she could also be any of the students in his classes. That thought, on the other hand, terrified him. He had made sure to check that there wasn’t a Wanda in any of his classes, but she could have given him a different name for all he knew. She still didn’t know his, after all.

He wondered if he ever saw her on campus, accidentally brushed against her as he rushed to class… He was so lost in his thoughts as he rounded the corner that he didn’t notice it until it happened. Suddenly there was a heap of papers on the floor, and he could only thank his quick reflexes that they weren’t joined by the girl, now held safely in his arms.

“I truly apologize, miss. I was distracted and didn’t see you. Let me help you with these.”

The girl looked a bit shocked, but didn’t seem otherwise hurt, which he was grateful for. She just smiled at him and said: “it’s okay, I was distracted too,” in the most adorable accent ever before she leaned down to help him with the papers.

He then noticed one of his brightest students, miss Romanoff, next to her, laughing.

“Oh God, I just told you you were bound to get hurt if you didn’t stop staring at your phone”, she said, shaking her head. “Although, I must admit I thought you would trip or something, not almost get knocked over by my professor. By the way, how are you Mr. Shade?”

“Never better, miss Romanoff”, he replied while he tried to discern which papers on the floor were his.

“How about you help us Nat, instead of being a smartass?”

Vision felt his world stop. Nat. He saw that name written many times, as Wanda loved talking about her best friend. He tried to reason with himself that there could be many Nat’s and that this didn’t mean anything, but he couldn’t help really looking at the girl for the first time.

She had long brown hair, a beautiful smile and big, gorgeous eyes he felt he could get lost in forever. She was wearing tight, figure-hugging jeans and a red button-up t-shirt. The hopeful part of his brain supplied that her curves did look rather familiar, but he scolded himself immediately for even thinking about that.

Vision had to know.

“I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name, miss”.

“Maximoff,” she replied with a smile.

He tried not to groan because the last name didn’t help his dilemma at all. It would also be inappropriate to push for her first name. He knew he would have to let it go for now. Or at least that was what he thought until his eyes were drawn of their own will to her papers. There it was, black on white, Wanda Maximoff.

He felt like he completely lost control over his body. It decided to ignore the fact that miss Romanoff, who knew his real name, was there, the fact that this could all be a big coincidence, or that even if this was his Wanda she’d be disappointed, and, before his brain even registered it, he heard himself saying: “Vision, pleased to meet you”.


	9. Chapter 9

Wanda felt numb. She tried to think about all the things that had led her to this point. Everything had been going so well these past few days.

She had talked to Vision about almost everything. For a while, after he had sent her his picture, she thought their relationship might develop in a different direction, but he had been avoiding the topic ever since. It wasn’t a problem though, she just had to keep her fantasies to herself until, or if, Vision was ready for that.

She did her best to stay focused in her classes, but in between them she was checking her phone constantly. Nat had complained the first couple of days, but by Thursday she got used to it and just rolled her eyes every time Wanda took her phone out.

Nat had been bugging her for two days to tell her why she was glowing and who she was suddenly texting so much as she usually wasn’t very talkative with anyone but her, before Wanda finally caved in and told her about Vision. She took it better than Wanda thought she would.

After fulfilling her best friend duty of warning her to be careful, she demanded Wanda tell her everything. As suspicious as Nat was of strangers, she could see it made Wanda happy, so she let it go and decided to be the supportive friend she always was.

Pietro, on the other hand, didn’t take it so well. He kept coming up with reasons why it was dangerous and ways in which it could go wrong, but Wanda ignored each and every one of them. Finally, he just settled for grumbling under his breath whenever he saw her with her phone, but Wanda would simply smile and roll her eyes. She knew he was only worried about her.

“You are so smitten…”, Nat said as they were heading for lunch. “Although, I swear you are going to lose your head if you don’t watch where you’re going”.

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just so hard not to!”, Wanda said as she gently put her phone back into her pocket. As she was trying to balance all her things in one hand and making sure the phone is safe, she didn’t even notice the tall man rounding the corner in front of her until she walked straight into him.

Wanda closed her eyes and expected the fall that never came. As she opened them she saw strong arms holding her. Her papers, on the other hand, were all over the place. As the man apologized, Wanda couldn’t help but notice that he had the sexiest voice she had ever heard. He was also incredibly handsome.

No, Wanda scolded herself, she wanted Vision, she shouldn’t think about this stranger like that. Still, her eyes were drawn of their own will to his dark blonde hair and his absolutely dazzling smile. She blamed the urge to run her hands through his hair on the state of constant arousal she had been in since Sunday.

She tried to mask her surprise when she heard he was Nat's professor with sass. Why had she never told her she had a professor this hot?

She was quite distracted, trying to get all of her papers back and told him her last name automatically when he asked. She had no idea her world would stop in a couple of seconds.

_Vision, pleased to meet you._

This was him. This was her Vision. It had to be. How many other hot, tall professors that went by Vision were there?

As she sat there on the floor in a state of shock, her brain trying to process the information, he just left. She didn't even have the strength to yell after him. When she got back some of her bearings, all she could ask Nat was: “What did he just say?”

“He said Vision. Although that's kind of weird, since he usually introduces himself as professor Shade or Victor Shade.”

This confirmed her suspicions. She was now almost certain he knew who she was. Why else would he have introduced himself with the same words he used in his text to her when he usually never did that. Also, the fact that he left the rest of his papers on the floor and practically ran away from her spoke volumes.

It was hard to deal with the mix of emotions she was feeling. She supposed that the saying “the higher you fly, the harder you fall” was true, since, at first, she felt absolutely ecstatic that she finally met him, and he looked and sounded even hotter than she ever imagined. And then he left, shattering that happiness to pieces.

He recognized her, but he left. Maybe he saw her and realized he didn't like her. She tried her best not to feel rejected but was failing miserably. Maybe she was overreacting. After all, she wasn't a 100% sure if he recognized her.

She didn't even notice Nat lowering herself to her level. All she felt was her hands pulling her into a hug. She imagined they must have looked really weird to anyone passing by, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Nat didn’t ask anything. She didn’t have to, she could connect the dots. She knew she had to distract Wanda now.

“Come Wanda, you could use some food right now. And I don’t want to hear ‘I don’t feel like it’, you need it”.

Wanda knew Nat was right, and although she wasn’t hungry at all anymore, she was grateful for the distraction. She decided to do what she always did. She was a fighter. No matter how hard it was, or how empty she felt, she picked herself up. All she wanted was for this day to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry, I just had to! I swear this story writes itself sometimes... I am a bit undecided, after all the wonderful, happy comments on the previous chapter, I want to post the next chapter soon, tomorrow maybe, but I'm not sure how long you'll have to wait for the chapter after that if I do. I'll let you guys decide :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here it comes :)  
> Also, just a warning that there'll be some smut ahead lol ;)

Wanda did her best to block any thoughts of Vision. Or Victor, as she found out his name was. She went through her daily tasks with automatic movements, feeling empty and numb, but at least she was relatively successful at it until she got home.

She tried to slip into her room unnoticed, but Pietro was quicker. It was like he could feel when she was upset.

“What’s going on? Is it that guy you keep texting?”

“I don’t want to talk about it”.

“It is! I’m going to kill him”.

“Enough, Pietro!”, Wanda couldn’t help but yell. She loved him, but didn’t need him fighting her battles. Still, she couldn’t help feeling bad when she saw his shocked expression. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you, I just want to be alone right now.”

“It’s okay sis, I’m sorry for pushing it. It’s just that I love you, you're my little sister and I don’t ever want to let anyone hurt you…”

“I know. I love you too, I just need some time to think”.

When Pietro nodded and softly smiled at her, she knew she could finally leave. Still, the damage had already been done. She couldn’t ignore him any longer.

She turned on her phone and felt physical pain at the lack of messages. Would this really be it? No. She needed to know. If he didn’t like her, he should at least be a man and say it.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

20:00

_Vision…_

_I need to know_

_did you almost knock a girl over today?_  

* * *

 

Wanda held her breath as she saw him typing the reply. The three dots appeared, then disappeared, and the process repeated for around a minute, until, finally, one word came through.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

20:02

_Yes_.

* * *

 

She thought confirming it would somehow make it easier, but she felt much, much worse. Finally in the privacy of her own room, Wanda let the tears that she had been fighting the whole day fall. She didn’t have to pretend any more. With shaking fingers, she typed her (possibly last) reply.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

20:03

_why? why did you leave?_

_were you that disappointed by what you saw?_  

* * *

 

* * *

20:03

_God, no!_

20:05

_I panicked. I always knew you were out of my league,_  
_but seeing you in person, the most beautiful woman_  
_I have ever met, I couldn’t imagine you would want_  
_anything to do with me._

_And the look on your face when I told you my name  
confirmed my fears. I just had to get away._

* * *

 

Wanda didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or continue crying as she read his message over and over again.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

20:07

_oh Vizh…_

_I don’t know if I want to slap you or kiss you…_

_I was miserable the whole day thinking  
you rejected me_

20:08

_I don’t know what my face looked like, but I know_  
_it was just shock and disbelief at the fact that I finally_  
_met you, that you were there, real, and hotter than I_  
_ever imagined_

* * *

 

* * *

20:08

_Oh_ …

_I feel horrible now._

_I will never forgive myself for making you miserable._

_I guess I deserve that slap._

20:09

_For various reasons…_

* * *

 

Various reasons? What was he talking about? Was there something else she didn’t know about him?

 

* * *

**Vizh**

20:09

_what do you mean Vizh?_

* * *

 

* * *

20:11

_I want there to be no secrets between us._

_God, I am so embarrassed._

_I thought about you…_

_In inappropriate ways._

* * *

 

Wanda couldn’t stop the chuckle of relief that escaped her lips. She decided she was ready to play, maybe make him squirm a bit as a revenge for what she suffered today. She ignored the fact that if she were actually next to him she would probably be too shy to make a move. The barrier of the phone gave her courage. She really hoped he would not reject her advances. She didn’t think she could take it twice in one day.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

20:12

_is that so?_  

* * *

 

* * *

20:12

_Yes..._

* * *

 

* * *

20:12

_well, in that case…_

_I might deserve it too_  

* * *

 

Wanda was laughing as she watched him type and erase his response. She decided to go on, typing as fast as she could.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

20:13

_cause I often imagined kissing and licking  
a trail down your perfect torso_

_your long fingers_

_touching all over my body_

_replacing my own_

_which by that point were deep inside  
my wet, throbbing pussy_

* * *

 

* * *

20:13

_Wanda_ …

* * *

 

* * *

20:14

_do you want me to stop?_

* * *

 

* * *

20:14

_Wanda… Please don’t stop._

_May I call you?_

_I need to hear your voice._

* * *

 

Wanda shivered at the thought of hearing his sexy voice again. She typed out a quick “yes” and her phone started ringing almost immediately.

“Wanda”, Vision sighed with a voice full of need as soon as she answered. She had never had phone sex before, but she knew she needed it right now. She was glad he called her because that way she could have both her hands free. She quickly put the call on speaker before continuing.

“Vizh… I want you. I had wanted you before too, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, but after today it is unbearable.”

“Ahhh. God, Wanda, I want you too, ever since that first moment. I’ve tried to fight it, ignore it, but I can’t”.

She felt heat pooling between her legs at his words, said in that perfect, beautiful voice. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

“I wish you had stayed. I would have kissed you right there and then. I would have run my hands through your hair and tried my hardest to keep it civil.”

The moans she heard from the other side of the line were only spurring her on. She let her hands roam all over her body as she continued on.

“Are you touching yourself for me Vizh? I know I am…”

“Ahhhhh… Yes, although I can't help but wish you were here to do it for me. You have no idea how many times I imagined your mouth, your fingers…”

“What did you imagine with them, I want to hear you say it.”

“I imagined them wrapped around my… my cock, just as mine are now, working it slowly, and then faster and faster… God Wanda, I can’t… I'm going to come.”

Wanda was already on the edge thanks to her fingers and the sound of his voice, but his words pushed her right over it. Her orgasm was so intense she forgot about all else as she shouted his name in ecstasy. The 0,01% of her brain that was still functioning told her she'd have to deal with her brother eventually, as he must have heard her, but at that moment she couldn't care less.

They were both silent for a couple of minutes, just trying to catch their breaths, until Vision broke the silence.

“Thank you, Wanda. That was the most incredible experience I've ever had.” Wanda just smiled, before remembering he couldn't see her.

“It was indescribable. Although… I am sure the real thing would be even better.”

Wanda chuckled when Vision gasped in response. “If you want that, of course.”

“I’d… uhh… I would… I’d love that, of course”. Wanda secretly enjoyed that she could make him so nervous. It made her feel powerful and desired. Actually, everything he did made her feel that way.

“Although… I would like nothing more than to take you out on a date first. A real date. If other things happen after that, great, but I want you for more than your perfect body”.

Wanda felt her heart melt. She had almost forgotten how sweet he was. She couldn’t think of anything she’d rather do than go on a date with Vision.

“I would love that Vizh. I’m free tomorrow afternoon and the whole weekend”.

“Perfect! How about tomorrow at 7? Do you have any preferences as to what this date should be?”

“Surprise me”, Wanda said with a smile. “See you at 7”.

“Alright then. Have a wonderful night miss Maximoff. I have some planning to do.”

Wanda blushed once again at the way he called her, as if she wasn’t already completely red. Now that she had come down from her high, it finally settled in what they had done. Still, she decided to tell him just a simple “Night Vizh” before disconnecting the call.

Wanda couldn’t keep the silly smile off her face for a long time after she hung up. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy. She still had some schoolwork to do, but that could wait for an hour or so. For now, she decided to just text Nat that she had a date and lie in bed, hoping everything would work out.

 

* * *

 

Vision felt like he was in a dream. So many things had happened so fast. He hadn’t even dared to hope that the things would take the turn that they had. Everything was finally out in the open. They met in person and that stunning creature wanted him. She saw all of him, she found out his deepest secrets, and yet, she wanted him.

It was only after he came down from his high and stopped talking to her that it really hit him how close he had been to losing Wanda, all because of his fears. He doubted he would ever forgive himself for causing her pain, but at least she gave him a chance to make it up to her. If it were up to him, he'd spend every single day of his life making it up to her if it meant Wanda would be happy.

He really hoped things would work out with Wanda. He couldn't explain how she could mean so much to him already, but it felt like he had finally found his soulmate with her. Vision couldn't remember a time when he was happier than he was at that moment.

He would make sure that tomorrow went perfectly. He knew just the place to take her. They had been talking for just a bit less than a week, but since they had steered clear of personal topics, they did learn a lot about each other's tastes. Lucky for him, those tastes were similar.

After making a couple of calls to make sure everything was taken care of, Vision could finally relax for the first time that day. Although it was quite early, after such an eventful day, Vision felt ready for bed. He double checked if Jarvis had everything he needed before crouching down next to him. 

“You know, Jarvis”, Vision said while petting the little ball of fur, “I am the luckiest guy in the world. You'll see when you meet her, I know you'll love her”. Jarvis just purred and, after wishing him goodnight, Vision went to bed with a big smile, hoping he would dream of his little vixen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Since these 2 chapters were so close together, you'll have to wait a bit longer for the next one, but I hope it's easier to wait for the next chapter when this one ended on a happy note :)


	11. Chapter 11

Wanda was nervous. She couldn't deny the butterflies she felt in her stomach every time she thought about the date. She was somehow way less nervous while talking dirty to him last night than now when she was about to go out with him. 

She knew that he didn’t date often. Although Vision seemed embarrassed by the fact, Wanda was secretly delighted. She already had strong feelings for him, and the fact that he wanted to date _her_ made her feel special. Also, she wanted him for herself.

Nat seemed to be almost as excited as she was because she had realized yesterday just how deeply Wanda felt about Vision. She wanted nothing more than to see her best friend happy, so she really hoped the date would go well. 

They were both done with classes quite early on Fridays, so Nat offered to go with Wanda to her apartment to help her get ready. Wanda, of course, was delighted. She never passed up the opportunity to hang out with Nat, plus, she hoped things would be less awkward with Pietro if Nat was there. 

When they entered the apartment, Pietro threw her a look that said never, _ever_ mention last night. She knew he wanted to ignore what he heard, and she was more than happy to oblige.  

After a lot of insisting, the only thing Wanda managed to get out of Vision was that she should wear something comfortable, and yet not too casual, although he assured her she would look wonderful in whatever she chose.

“Well, heels are definitely out”, Nat said while going through Wanda's closet. “I think you should wear a dress, we just have to find the perfect one”. 

Wanda rejected all the dresses Nat pulled out because they were too long, too short, not warm enough or didn't fit her perfectly. She thought briefly about wearing _THE_ dress to the date but decided against it. She thought it might be a bit much for their first date and chose a cute outfit (that still made her look hot) instead. 

It was another black dress that went to the mid of her thighs. She paired it up with a couple of knee-high black stockings, a red leather jacket that went down to her mid back, and a couple of her favorite bracelets and rings. She completed the look with a pair of flat heeled black ankle boots. 

Natasha jumped at every opportunity to tease Wanda about Vision being a professor. That is why, when they agreed on the outfit, she insisted Wanda wore pigtails, to look “even more like a student”. Wanda's cheeks went as red as a beet, and she refused with a firm no. 

She straightened her long brown hair and let it fall freely down instead. She had finally asked for his age so she knew he was almost 18 years older than her. There was no need to further that gap even more by making herself look younger.  

Still, she couldn't deny to herself that the reason for her blush was that she had often had the fantasy of pretending to be his naughty little student. She had never tried roleplaying with any of her previous partners, but something about him being a professor, thankfully not hers, made her really want to try it with him. That, however, was reserved for the privacy of one of their homes, and only if he agreed. Well, she supposed there was no harm in hoping.

When Wanda was finally happy with the way she looked, the two of them moved to the living room. She was chatting with Nat, waiting for 7 PM to come around, when Pietro joined them.  

“I really hope you have a nice time sis, just please, be careful, OK? You will text me the license plates and everything, right?” 

Wanda didn't know if it was the nervousness before the date or something else, but she felt tears well up in her eyes. No matter how tense things could get between them sometimes, she knew she could always count on Pietro. She knew he cared for her more than anyone. She gave him a big hug and promised she'd be careful. 

“Well, 5 minutes to go, are you ready?”, Nat practically sang. 

“As ready as I'll ever be. Which means no. I feel like I'm about to faint”. 

“Everything will be perfect. Besides, you look drop-dead gorgeous. I actually pity poor Mr. Shade. He might get a heart attack when he sees you”, Nat continued to tease. 

Pietro jumped up immediately. “What? Why did you call him mister? And heart attack? Wanda, how old is this guy?”

Wanda threw Nat a “you are so dead” look, before turning to Pietro. “He is older than me, although that is none of your business. I do not care about the age difference, and neither should you. Can’t you just be happy for me?”

Pietro sighed and conceded. “I will try, ok? Just know that I don’t like it.”

“Thank you”, Wanda said while giving him another hug. She soon heard her phone ping.

“Oh God. He’s here. What do I do now? Do I go out immediately to greet him? Do I tell him to come up?”

It was Pietro who answered her. “Tell him to come up. It will be easier for me if I at least meet him before you go out with him”.

Wanda thought about it briefly, but ultimately agreed. “Only if you promise to behave”, she supplied before texting Vizh.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

18:58

_Why don't you come up?_

_We're on the 3rd floor._

_The name on the door is Rogers._

* * *

Wanda soon heard the bell ringing. She had almost forgotten that she had to buzz him into the building and that it would take some time for him to come up. She waited anxiously for the minute and a half it took him to get to her floor and felt incredibly nervous when she finally heard the knock on the door.

The moment she opened the door, the nervousness was replaced by awe. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight. Vision was wearing dark jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. It took Wanda a couple of seconds to even notice the bouquet of red and white roses in his hand.

Vision's expression mirrored Wanda's, not that she was aware of that. He thought he must have died and gone to heaven, because the woman in front of him could be nothing but an angel. He finally got his bearings back enough to say: “Wanda… I can finally say it to you, with no barriers between us, you look absolutely stunning”.

Wanda didn't know how that was even possible, but her heart started beating even faster than before when she heard him say out loud his first text to her, the one that started it all.

“Thank you Vizh. God, you look incredible”.

“These are for you”, Vision said while handing her the roses. He had consciously picked the flowers, with the white roses symbolizing their new beginning, and the red ones, aside from being in Wanda's favorite color, representing the intensity of his feelings for her.

The simple gesture almost made Wanda cry. She had never been on a date where the guy took this much effort, and the date hadn't even begun. Her dating experience pretty much consisted of meeting at the movie theater, many times paying for herself, with her date trying to (unsuccessfully) touch her while the movie lasted. None of her dates had ever given her anything, let alone something as perfect as the bouquet in her hands.

They had both forgotten there were others in the room, just drinking each other in, until they heard Pietro clear his throat.

“Right”, Wanda said, her train of thoughts suddenly interrupted. “Meet my brother Pietro. You already know Nat. I'm going to go put these in a vase”.

Vision thought briefly about how to introduce himself to Wanda's brother, but ultimately decided to go with Vision. He noticed that Pietro was eyeing him suspiciously, but he could understand that. He was about to go out with his sister, after all.

“Look, you seem like a nice guy, and you make Wanda happy, at least for now, but if you hurt her in any way, again…”

“Trust me, nothing is further away from my intentions than hurting Wanda. I will do everything in my power to always keep a smile on her face”.

Wanda entered the living room just as Vision was done reassuring her brother. She didn’t say anything, but her heart fluttered when she heard him say always. Instead, all she said was: “I think it is time for us to go. Have a good night everyone”, before linking her arm with Vision’s and heading out of the apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long chapter, as promised, I hope you guys enjoy :)  
> The next one is going to take some time, as it is still not done, and I will need some time to get back into the happy mood needed for this story. My hubby asked me last night if I wanted to watch IW again. I said yes, of course, I didn't need my heart anyway lol...

The ride to the place Vision chose was nice and comfortable. Wanda still didn’t know where they were going, but it didn’t matter. She enjoyed engaging in light conversation with Vision, and finally being close to him, alone. She was sure that just driving around with him would still make the best date she’d ever been on.

Eventually, she noticed they were heading toward the coast. Soon, her suspicions were confirmed when Vision stopped at a parking lot near the sea. He quickly stepped out of the car and opened the door to the passenger side.

“I hope you do not mind walking. The restaurant is still some 15 minutes away”.

Wanda was actually delighted to hear that they weren’t there yet. She found the idea of a walk by the beach incredibly romantic. She was really glad she chose the boots now, as they were comfortable enough for walking around.

“I don’t mind the walk, I think it is perfect. But let’s just sit here for a while, if there is no rush. I want to watch the sunset over the sea”.

The scenery really was perfect. The sun had almost set, painting the sky red, orange, pink and yellow. The beautiful sky aside, Wanda always loved the soft humming of the waves and the smell of salt when she was at the coast and she wanted to enjoy it for a while. She slipped her hand into Vision’s and walked to a nearby bench.

Vision marveled at the feeling of her small, soft hand in his. He knew he never wanted to let it go. They were sitting in comfortable silence, just observing. As Wanda was focused on the sunset, which was wonderful but couldn’t hold a candle to her, Vision’s eyes were drawn to her. To the way her hair danced in the light breeze. Her small smile. The way her eyes looked like they were on fire from the light of the dying sun… She had to be the most beautiful woman in the world, he was sure of it.

As the colors slowly faded from the sky, Vision got up from the bench and asked with a smile: “Shall we? We do need to get there in time for our reservation”.

Wanda chuckled and joined him. Everything had been so perfect that she had forgotten that Vision probably had more things planned for their date. She was glad he didn’t let go of her hand, not even to get up. It felt like she was right where she belonged when she was with him.

They reached the restaurant soon, too soon, and it was time to get back inside. Or at least that was what Wanda thought until the waiter led them out the back of the restaurant to their table. It was in a secluded little garden area.

Vision, the gentleman that he was, hurried before the waiter so he could pull Wanda’s chair out. He was rewarded with her brightest smile. There were a couple of other tables, spread around, but there was only one other couple in the area.

Everything was lit up by colorful paper lanterns and tiny fairy lights. The lighting was dim though, and Wanda could still see the light of the moon and the stars above her. The sight was breathtaking and she didn’t even realize a single tear escaped her eye.

Vision, however, did notice it.

“Wanda, are you alright? You are crying, did I do something wrong? We can leave if you do not like it here”.

“No Vision. It’s perfect. Everything you’ve done tonight is perfect. You’ve picked up on all the little hints in my texts about the things that I like. These are happy tears because no one has ever gone through this much effort for me”.

At that, Vision took her hands in his across the table and brought them to his lips. He slowly, almost shyly, kissed her knuckles, all the time staring deeply into her eyes before answering.

“Wanda, you deserve all this and so much more. I plan to do whatever I can to make you happy, and not just on this one date, I want to make you happy every day, for as long as you let me”.

Vision meant every word he said. He had waited his whole life for someone like Wanda to come along. Now that she was here, he was going to make sure she wanted to stay.

Wanda looked away and chuckled to hide how deeply his words affected her and just said, “well then, it seems like I am the luckiest girl in the world”. Still, she hoped Vizh knew she planned to do the same for him.

They were soon interrupted by the waiter coming to take the order. Wanda could not believe her eyes when she saw paprikash on the menu. It was a meal that reminded her of a time and place long gone, her childhood in Sokovia, and she rarely saw it anywhere. She decided to order it, for old time’s sake.

Vision was curious and ordered the same thing. While they waited, Wanda told him about her fondest memories with Pietro. They were both young and carefree at the time, but Pietro was always more reckless than her, he could never hold still for more than a couple of seconds. He still couldn’t, but now it felt like there was a world of worries on his shoulders.

“I know he comes off as quite intimidating at times, but he means well. I hope he didn’t try to scare you off. It’s just… Now there are people who care about us, but for a long time, it was just us against the world”.

Vision felt his heart break at the pain he saw in Wanda’s eyes. He knew Sokovia was now a failed state, torn by war and environmental disasters, but he had hoped that her family had gotten out safely. Now, though, it seemed like only she and Pietro did. Carefully, he asked: “Wanda, did your parents…”

“They sent us away, here. We were 10, they wanted us somewhere safe. They promised they would join us, but they never did. We later found out a bomb had fallen on our old building, crushing the two of them”. Wanda’s voice broke at that point. She had spent a lot of time trying to forget it, push it away, but she wanted Vizh to know everything.

At some point he had taken her hands in his again, gently massaging her palms with his thumbs. She found the touch soothing and she focused on the feeling to keep herself grounded. Vision didn’t speak, he just listened, waiting for her to get it off her chest.

“We spent a large part of our childhood in the system after that. We were sent to a couple of families while we were young, but no one ever kept us for long because we were problematic. I dealt with the situation by shutting myself off, while Pietro was acting out. There was only one family that didn’t give up on us. The Bartons”.

Wanda couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face despite everything. She had never called Laura and Clint mum and dad, she couldn’t do that to her own parents, but she felt eternally grateful for all they’ve done for her and Pietro. Their house in the country was the first place after Sokovia that she could call home.

After Wanda decided she wanted to go to college, she and Pietro moved out. Clint insisted they stay at his friend Steve’s place, who, no matter how much Pietro and Wanda tried to change his mind at first, “would never take rent from Barton’s kids”. They visited their farm in the country as often as they could, but birthdays and holidays were a must. She hoped that soon she’d be able to bring Vizh there to meet them. Slowly, Wanda gathered the strength to continue.

“No one ever takes in teenagers, but they did. We were 16, and they already had 2 kids of their own, with a third on the way, but they still decided to give us a chance. We were difficult at first, but I think that was when my healing process finally begun. They got us in therapy and supported us in every way possible. They still do...”

Suddenly, Wanda remembered she was on a first date with this wonderful man, and all she did was bring up heavy topics. “I’m sorry… What a way to ruin the mood, right?”

However, when she looked into his eyes, instead of the revulsion that she expected, she saw an emotion she couldn’t decipher.

“You have not ruined anything. The fact that you are willing to tell me something like this just shows me how much you trust me. No one should ever have to go through that sort of pain, especially not that young, but you have been through it and survived. You are a strong, wonderful, beautiful woman, and just the fact that you are here with me makes this the best date I have ever been on”.

Wanda felt like a huge load had been lifted off her chest. It felt natural talking to Vision even about things like this, things she never spoke about to anyone, and she was beyond relieved that he wasn’t put off by it. She almost laughed out loud when she thought about the shocked expression Pietro would make if he knew she opened up to Vision like this. But he was right, she did trust him.

The conversation afterwards moved to lighter topics and Vision couldn’t remember the last time he laughed that much. The more time they spent together, the more open and relaxed they seemed to become. Wanda soon started flirting in her comebacks, and he surprised himself by flirting right back. He was a bit unsure about it at first, but judging by the way her smile widened, she liked it.

When the food came, Vision was sad to realize he’d have to let her hands go. He didn’t kiss her yet, didn’t even ask her to be his girlfriend, but he had taken every opportunity to play with her hands ever since she slipped one in his by the beach, only letting them go when he had to. He found that touching her relaxed him, plus, feeling her soft hands in his had to be the best sensation in the world.

As he took the first spoonful from his bowl, he felt like his mouth was on fire. His face contorted in an expression of pain and he did his best to swallow. He didn’t want to upset Wanda since it was a meal from her country, so all he managed to get out was “spicy”, before downing half of his drink.

Wanda erupted in a set of giggles as she watched the scene play out in front of her. She felt guilty for laughing but she couldn’t help it. “I’m so sorry Vizh, I should have warned you! Paprikash can be really hot. I promise I won’t make mine as spicy when I cook it for you”. This one really was a bit spicier than the one she usually made, but she still liked it.

Vision couldn’t help but join in her laughter. It was contagious like that, and he didn’t mind at all. “In that case, I cannot wait to try yours”, Vision said with a smile, while his heart was actually singing of joy because it meant she wanted to see him again.

Thanks to Wanda’s advice to eat the dish with a lot of bread he managed to eat everything in his bowl. He could finally give his full attention back to Wanda and when he looked at her she seemed to be a bit nervous about something. Just as he was about to ask what’s wrong, she took a deep breath, looked at him and asked if he wanted to dance.

He wasn’t very confident in his dancing abilities but he couldn’t say no to Wanda. He got up, walked to her side and offered her his hand. Even though she had smiled hundreds of times on their date, each one seemed like the brightest and loveliest yet. The sparkles in her eyes as she took his hand made Vision feel weak in the knees and all of his nervousness faded away. He knew he would gladly embarrass himself in any way imaginable, including dancing, just to see that look in her eyes again.

Vision led her to a little clearing in the garden. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries so he awkwardly put his hands on her shoulders but Wanda chuckled and stepped closer to him, lowering his hands down to her waist. She, on the other hand, put hers around his neck, effectively hugging him. Being so close to her was intoxicating. Her perfume filled his nostrils, her eyes shone brighter than the moon, the stars or any of the lights around them and, as he gently swayed with her to the sounds of Marc Anthony’s _I need you_ , Vision felt the excruciating need to kiss her.

He looked deep into her eyes, silently asking for permission, before slowly lowering his head, giving her plenty of time to stop him. She didn’t. Instead, she got up on her tiptoes and closed the distance between their lips.

Wanda’s heart was beating like never before. She was finally, _finally_ kissing him, and it was unlike any kiss she’d ever had before. It was slow, sweet and sensual. There was nothing rushed in their gentle exploring of each other’s lips. She had always thought that all those stories about feeling fireworks, butterflies, sparks or whatever were just that, exaggerated stories, but as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer, she could swear she felt all of it at once.

As they pulled away for air, Vision gave her the most dazzling smile ever.

“Wanda… Would you… I mean I’d…” Wanda watched and waited as he shook his head, took a deep breath and tried to get his bearings back. She did her best not to chuckle as she found it adorable when she managed to get him this flustered.

“God, I am not sure why this is so difficult when it feels so right. I am just going to speak my mind. This evening has been perfect, and I know we have only known each other for seven days, but they have been the most wonderful days of my life and I want to spend many more with you. Wanda, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

Wanda could feel her heart melting. How on Earth did she ever get so lucky to be able to call this perfection of a man her boyfriend? Because that was exactly what he just became as she, of course, said yes, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then, laughing, repeated the process five more times, just to be sure he got her answer. She had been on cloud nine for the past seven days and she had only Vision to thank for it.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. They danced for a couple of more songs, had their desert, both of them stealing bits from the other’s plate, until, too soon, it was time to go. It had gotten quite late and without the warmth of the sun the night turned a bit chilly. Vision noticed Wanda shiver a bit on their way back to the car, the breeze coming from the sea making the air seem colder than it was, and he promptly took off his jacket, insisting she put it on.

Wanda hesitated for a bit before accepting his offer. She could deal with the cold and she didn’t want him to freeze, but after he assured her he didn’t need it, she let the selfish part of her, the one that screamed with excitement at the possibility of being completely surrounded by his scent, win. As soon as she put it around her she knew she made the right call. It felt like heaven.

As they reached the parking lot, Wanda noticed there were only a couple of cars left. Vision’s was parked at the end, with no lights around it, and as they reached the passenger side, she threw caution to the wind and finally kissed him the way she’d been wanting to. They had held back at the restaurant, keeping their kisses limited to a soft dance of lips on lips, and it had been perfect, but she needed more.

Vision was taken by surprise when she kissed him, but he quickly recovered. They could finally explore each other fully, and as she licked his bottom lip, he gladly let her in. She still tasted like chocolate from her dessert and he had to stop himself from groaning at the sensation. This kiss was different: heated, urgent, desperate even.

Wanda’s hands were roaming all over his back, into his hair, pulling him impossibly closer, and Vision was surprised by his own boldness as he backed her up against the car and tangled his fingers in her long, soft hair. Where did that come from? He was usually shy, insecure, and wouldn’t even dream of pinning a girl against a car, but this woman seemed to awaken some form of primal reactions from deep inside of him. The moan she made as he did it made his head spin. Still, he knew he had to stop before it went any further.

They were both out of breath when Vision pulled away from her. That kiss was the hottest thing Wanda had ever experienced and she couldn’t help the little pout on her lips as he cleared his throat and put some distance between them. His face was just a few inches away from hers now, but that was a few inches too much if you asked her.

Vision just smiled at her sheepishly before saying, “I should probably get you back home. I’m sure your brother is waiting for you”. He wanted nothing more than to take her to his own house, to finally make his fantasies come true, but he didn’t want to assume anything, no matter how responsive she seemed to his actions. He was also scared he wouldn’t be able to satisfy her due to his lack of experience, so his solution was stalling, postponing being alone with her in private for another day.

Wanda tried to hide her disappointment at his words. She didn’t want to go home, didn’t want the night to end… That kiss also got her extremely turned on and the fact that he had looked too hot for words the whole evening wasn’t helping at all. She didn’t care it was only their first date, she had never felt this way about anyone and she was planning to show him just how much she was attracted to him.

After they were both seated in the car, Wanda nonchalantly put her hand on his thigh as he drove. She moved it up and down as they talked, in movements almost imperceptible to the eye, but he felt each and every move burning his skin through his jeans. He made a mistake of throwing her a quick glance and saw that her dress had ridden up to the top of her thighs because of the position she was sitting in, putting her perfect legs and thighs on full display.

Vision was gripping the steering wheel like it was the only thing holding him on Earth, trying his best to focus on the road and the route he should take to her building. He heard her ask in her silky voice: “Everything alright, Vizh?”, and he could swear he heard a smirk in her voice. Was she doing this on purpose?

He didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded, shifting in his seat, trying to hide his reaction to having her so close, to her touch, her legs, her perfume, or, simply, her. He knew she noticed though, and sure enough, she soon leaned impossibly close to him, nuzzled his cheek with her nose before whispering in his ear: “Are you sure you don’t want to take me to _your_ home instead?”

Thankfully there wasn’t anyone around them as Vision slammed on the brakes. He had never let anyone or anything distract him this much while driving before. He took a deep, shuddering breath before he felt confident enough to keep driving.

“God, Wanda, are you sure? I don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything”.

At that, Wanda let out a laugh, and even though he knew she was probably laughing at him, the sound of it was music to his ears.

“Do I look like I am doing anything that I don’t want to do? I don’t want this night to end, I’m not ready to say goodbye. If you don’t feel ready for anything other than kissing, we will wait, you can just hold me all night. Unless you really want me to go, of course. Then we will see each other whenever our next date will be”.

Vision felt reassured and overjoyed at the same time. He didn’t want the date to end either, and the mental image she gave him of falling asleep and waking up next to her made him realize how much he wanted that.

He wasn’t sure if he was ready for sex though. He knew he wanted to make love to her, he had thought about it often, but thinking about it, even talking about it like they did last night, and actually taking that step were very different things. He didn’t know if he was going to make that step tonight, but hearing that she would be OK with it even if he didn’t, made him thank the lucky stars that brought them together for a thousandth time. She really was perfect for him.

Vision knew he still had to pay attention to the road, so when she started questioning if he wanted her to go home with him, he quickly pulled up at a bus stop. He wanted her to see that he was sincere, wanted to make sure she believed him, and for that he wanted to be able to look at her. He took her face between his palms, looked deep into her gorgeous eyes and poured all of his emotions for her into a single word.

“Stay”.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I couldn't wait haha, I'm posting this even though I don't have anything written for the next chapter yet  
> Also, NSFW, be warned haha

The ride to Vision’s place seemed to be taking forever. Wanda quickly texted Pietro not to wait for her before she focused her attention back to Vision. The air between them seemed to be loaded with sexual tension after the heated kiss they shared when he asked her to stay. Neither of them spoke, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Far from it, it allowed them both the possibility to reorganize their thoughts and for her to relax, not wanting to pressure him into anything.

After a while, Vision finally parked on the driveway in front of a big, beautiful house. Wanda was taken by surprise, as she didn’t expect him to be able to afford a house like that on a professor’s salary, but didn’t ask anything. Vision, however, noticed her confusion and explained.

“My parents were rich. I was always a disappointment to them: never social enough, too awkward in fancy events, never good enough for them to be able to brag about me to their friends, decided to study language and literature instead of law or medicine, etcetera. Still, I was their only child so, when they passed away a couple of years ago, I inherited the house and the rest. I donated most of the money, I didn’t need it since my salary was enough for me, but I kept the house. Even though I don’t have many happy memories from my childhood, it will still always be my home”.

Wanda felt her heart squeeze painfully as she listened to his story and imagined the lonely child in this big, empty house, with parents that were never there for him and never approved. Even though they had never been rich, her parents loved her, they were taken away from her and never would have left her otherwise. It was hard for her to even imagine the monsters that could have a child as sweet and wonderful as Vision and not love him. Still, the most heartbreaking thing for Wanda was the fact that he said it all in a _matter-of-fact_ tone, as if he really believed he was a disappointment.

“Oh Vizh… I am so sorry…”, she said as she unbuckled her belt and pulled him in for a hug. She gently rubbed his back, wanting to soothe all the pain she knew he was feeling. She felt him relax in her hold, enjoying the sensations, before she whispered: “You’ve got me now”.

His “I know” was so quiet she almost missed it as he murmured it against her hair, kissing the top of her head, holding her as close to him as he could. After a couple of minutes, they decided it was time to get out of the car and into the house.

As Vision opened the front door, Jarvis appeared, rubbing around his legs and almost tripping him. “Woah Jarvis, easy… Did you miss me that much? I think he is just seeking attention because I brought a guest. That does not happen often”.

It took Wanda one look at the little black cat to fall in love with it. She lowered herself down to his level and, although he just observed at first, he soon left Vision’s legs and came towards her outstretched hand.

“Well aren’t you just beautiful? And so soft… I can see why you’re the boss around here”, Wanda cooed while petting him, getting long, content purrs in exchange. She was delighted he was black, as it was the hardest for black cats to find owners due to a silly superstition.

She couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped her when she heard Vision jokingly say “Jarvis, you traitor, a beautiful woman comes in and that is all it takes for you to switch sides”. After a short pause, looking at the scene in front of him, he murmured quietly, too quiet for her to hear, “although I must admit you have an amazing taste…”

After a few minutes of just watching how enraptured Wanda was by Jarvis, Vision decided they should probably move to somewhere more comfortable, where she wouldn’t have to be crouched on the floor.

“It would be best to get away from the door. Let me show you around the house. Jarvis will follow if he feels like it”.

It turned out Jarvis didn’t feel like it after all as he wandered off alone in a different direction once Wanda got up. The house was elegantly decorated, with expensive, but not tacky furniture. They didn’t get to see all of the rooms however, since once they entered the living room, Vision asked her if she wanted to sit down and maybe watch a movie.

Wanda gladly accepted the offer. Her legs were a bit tired and the couch looked extremely comfortable, but, most importantly, this way she would be able to cuddle up next to him as they watched the movie. She wouldn’t push for anything, she had decided to let him take the lead on moving further when he was ready, but she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

She let him choose the movie. She knew she wouldn’t be able to pay attention to it anyway. As he started the movie and sat down next to her, Vision noticed she was still wearing his jacket and her boots.

“Please, get comfortable. I want you to feel at home. What kind of a movie night would this be if you had to watch it in a jacket and with shoes on. I can turn on the heating if you’d like”.

At that, Wanda chuckled and took off her boots. She hesitated a bit before taking his jacket off. She loved being surrounded by his scent, but she soon remembered that she could have it right from the source.

“I might be cold if I take off both your jacket and mine. But you are not going to turn the heating on in April. You will just have to find another way to warm me up”, she said with a wink before taking both of the jackets off. She was left in just her dress, which was short sleeved, and she ran her hands up and down her arms to keep herself warm.

At that, Vision pulled a little blanket seemingly out of nowhere and carefully put it around her shoulders. One of his hands stayed stretched around them as he pulled her closer to him, so that their sides were touching and her head was rested on his own shoulder. He gently kissed the top of her head before whispering in her hair, “do not worry, I will keep you warm”.

 

* * *

 

At some point during the movie, Wanda had stopped sitting next to him and laid down on the couch. She curled her legs in a half-fetal position, before laying her head on his thigh. Vision’s hand automatically went to her hair, just caressing her and gently massaging her scalp. The involuntary moan she made at that made him lean his own head on the back of the couch and close his eyes, trying his best to ignore what having her this close did to his body. He knew he would definitely not be able to pay any attention to the movie anymore.

The problem wasn’t even that he wasn’t ready. Far from it, every nerve in his body was screaming with the desire to be intimate with her, but there was nothing he wanted more than to give her pleasure. And he wasn’t sure if he could do that.

“Are you feeling tired?”

Wanda shivered at the way his fingers felt in her hair and the way his voice sounded. It was thick with desire and it took all of her willpower not to just turn her head slightly and kiss him where she wanted to through his jeans. No. She told him she would wait for him and that was what she was going to do.

However comfortable the couch was, she had to admit she’d rather be in his bed right now. With him hugging her, of course. She didn’t mind that they would have to stop the movie, she didn’t even know what they were watching to be honest, as she had spent the entire time with her eyes closed, enjoying Vision’s warmth and the smell of his cologne.

“A little bit. It’s been a long, but absolutely wonderful day”.

As she sat back up on the couch, she couldn’t help but notice the way he started fidgeting nervously.

“I know you said you wanted me to hold you all night and there is nothing I would like more than that, but I just want you to know that you do not have to sleep in my bed. There are plenty of guest rooms in the house, you can even take my room and I will go somewhere else if you want”.

Wanda just smiled gently at her adorable boyfriend, before taking his hand in both of hers. “Thank you for the choice, but I want to spend the night with you. As I already said, we do not have to do anything you are not comfortable with, but now that I am finally able to hold you, not just communicate through the cold screen, I want to be as close to you as possible, no matter what we do”.

Her reassurance seemed to be enough for him as he rewarded her with another one of those breathtaking smiles of his. He got up, careful not to remove his hand from her grasp, and she joined him, waiting for him to show her where his bedroom was. As her feet touched the warm, fluffy carpet, she suddenly remembered that not the whole house had it. She groaned at the thought of having to put her boots back on.

Vision seemed to sense why she was upset, as he looked at her boots at the same time she did.

“Unfortunately, I do not have any slippers that would fit you. Although… I do have an idea”.

At that, he scooped her up bridal style, making her squeal in surprise and then erupt in a fit of giggles. “Viiiizh, what are you doing?”, she managed to get out in between laughs. He just laughed with her and continued his way to the master bedroom. As they reached the hallway he moved her over his shoulder so that she wouldn’t hit something before answering.

“I do not want you to get cold. This was the only way I could think of that did not involve you putting your boots back on. You obviously did not want to do that”.

It took all of his energy to focus on where he was going, one step at the time, instead of on the fact that this new position made her dress ride up once again, or that he had to hold her on the back of her thighs so that she wouldn’t slip down, or finally, that her perfect bottom was right next to his face. This suddenly seemed like a horrible idea…

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself Vizh, I’m too heavy to be carried around like this”.

Vision just chuckled as he reached his door, before saying “nonsense, you are as light as a feather, I have lifted weights heavier than you”.

Wanda’s traitorous brain barely had the time to register his words, only starting to create mouthwatering mental images of him at the gym, before she was lowered down on a huge bed. It was so comfortable she was afraid she would never be able to get up.

Still, she knew she couldn’t sleep dressed as she was, or without removing her makeup. She wasn’t planning on staying the night so she didn’t take anything. Water would have to do for the makeup, and she really hoped Vision would lend her something to wear.

“I’m gonna go get myself ready for bed. Could I um… borrow one of your shirts? And a toothbrush…”

“Of course. The bathroom is through that door. You can use whatever is in there. Or in the house in general… Let me just get you a shirt”.

Wanda gratefully took the warm sweater he gave her before locking herself in the bathroom. She was really glad she hadn’t used a lot of makeup, just a bit to make her eyes stand out, because it meant she would probably be able to get most of it off now.

She sighed as she felt the warm water on her face, letting her arms do the required movements with her mind elsewhere. If someone had told her just a week and a half ago that she’d soon be in a relationship, happier than she’d ever felt before, she would have laughed in their face. And yet, this was her reality now.

A part of her wanted to slow down, to put some of her walls back up, try not to fall for him this fast so that she wouldn’t get hurt, but she couldn’t. She knew that even the hardest walls around her heart, the ones she had to learn how to build as a defense mechanism, would crumble into nothingness when faced with just one of his dazzling smiles.

Instead, she decided to accept it. She was always good at reading people, most of them were like open books for her, and each of Vision’s words and actions, and, most importantly, his eyes, those breathtaking blue eyes, screamed sincerity. She knew he would never willingly hurt her and she decided to let herself fully enjoy the bliss of being with him for as long as it lasted.

When she was done removing all of the makeup she could, she slowly stripped and put Vision’s sweater on. It was dark blue and so incredibly soft that she seriously considered never giving it back to him. Maybe he’d let her take it, she could tell him that it would remind her of him when they weren’t together, as if she needed any sort of a reminder.

She neatly folded her dress and put her bra and her stockings on it before taking the clothes and heading for the door. She had left all her jewelry on the counter, she just hoped she would remember to put it back on before leaving tomorrow.

As Wanda entered the bedroom she would have smirked in satisfaction at the way Vision’s mouth dropped open if she wasn’t distracted by the hungry look in his eyes as he slowly dragged them over her body, drinking her in. His sweater was big on her, but still covered only the top of her thighs. She was sure he saw more of her legs at some point today with the way she subtly lifted her dress higher up every once in a while when she was sitting, but she supposed he really liked seeing her in his clothes.

She felt heat pooling between her thighs at the sight of him. His dilated pupils, his shuddering breath, the way he slowly swallowed (his Adam’s apple bobbing so deliciously), and quite a noticeable bulge in his sweatpants all screamed of his desire for her and thus multiplied hers even more.

“I was just about to change my shirt”, he spoke, voice so thick with desire he almost didn’t recognize it came from him. The sight before him made his mind go blank for everything that wasn’t her, in _his_ sweater, that he so desperately wanted to get off her.

“Do you want me to turn around?”

Vision was glad to hear that she also sounded different, that he also had that effect on her, and he shook his head no. She had seen him without his shirt before anyway. He slowly put his hands to the hem of his shirt, his eyes on hers the whole time, before pulling it up at a maddeningly slow pace. There was something so intimate and intense about it, the way she stood by the door, unmoving, with eyes glued to his hands, and he wanted to draw the moment out for as long as he could.

Her soft gasp as the shirt was finally off him made any semblance of self-control in him snap. He crossed the distance between them in a few long strides and soon his mouth was finally on hers again. She let the clothes she was holding fall carelessly to the floor, her hands occupied by exploring his naked torso. He felt her teeth tug gently on his bottom lip, and the sensation, along with that of her nails dragging across his abs, made him groan.

He managed to get only a couple of desperate sighs of her name out in between kisses before she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was glad Tony made him start going to the gym with him because he could hold her like this without a problem. Still, Wanda didn’t want to hurt him, so she pulled away from him just enough to rasp out “wall” before she was kissing him again.

He knew he couldn’t deny her anything so he carried her just a bit to the left before pressing her against the wall. As she started to grind against him his hips snapped up involuntarily, seeking any kind of pressure, and she let out a long, low moan, letting him know he hit the spot where she needed him the most. He knew if he didn’t stop now, there would be no stopping.

“Wanda… I do not know if I can do this”, he said, pulling away from her just slightly. Before she could get the opportunity to say something, he continued. “It has been such a long time since I have been intimate with someone. Wanda, I do not have a lot of experience, what if I disappoint you?”

At that, she put her palm to his cheek, making him lean his head further into her touch on reflex, before she gave him a beautiful (if he didn’t know better he would even call it loving) smile, with her cheeks all flushed and her lips a bit swollen and shining from the intensity of their kisses.

“Vizh, you could never disappoint me. From what I have seen so far, you are an absolutely amazing kisser. I know you will be able to satisfy me in all the other ways too. Besides, you are my boyfriend, if it turns out that there really are some problems with other things, we have for as long as you’ll have me to practice and make them perfect”.

That was all it took for him to crash his lips back to hers. She wanted him no matter what. She was his girlfriend. She _wanted_ him. It was all he could think about. It felt like his consciousness was one constant stream of Wanda, Wanda, _Wanda_ … The way she felt, the sounds she made, all the things she ever told him… Nothing and no one else mattered at that moment.

He turned them around and carried her to his bed without breaking the kiss. He gently lowered her down on it but remained standing, just drinking her in. As good as his sweater looked on her, he wanted it off.

“May I?”, he asked, and Wanda knew what he meant. She didn’t trust her voice so she just nodded. She knew she could just take the sweater off herself, but she wanted him to do it.

Having her approval, Vision climbed on the bed and kneeled in between her legs. He saw her prop herself up on her elbows and lift her hips up to make the job easier for him. Slowly, he reached for the hem of the sweater, moving it up one agonizing inch at the time, feeling like a child opening a Christmas present, his eyes filled with wonder at every little piece of her he uncovered.

Vision’s breath hitched as he lifted the sweater over her hips. He was met with her red, lacy underwear, incredibly sexy and with a very noticeable wet patch in the middle. His fingers froze and for a while he could do nothing but stare. This visible proof of her reaction to _him_ was maddening. His brain was in overdrive, trying to decide whether he wanted to kiss her there or continue with the task at hand before he remembered that there was no need to rush. He’d finish what he started, there was time for that later.

Still, he couldn’t resist the temptation of brushing his nose and lips over her as his fingers continued their path upwards. He felt her shudder and moan, lifting her hips even higher and tangling one hand in his hair, but he didn’t stay. He just smirked against her and said “patience”, before moving his mouth further up her body, tracing every new inch his fingers uncovered with his lips. The little groan of frustration she let out at that somehow made him even harder. He wanted to draw out her pleasure so that when she (hopefully) did come, it would be even better.

It felt like her skin was on fire under his lips, so soft and warm and _perfect_. Soon it was his turn to groan as he discovered that she had no bra under his sweater, her breasts now on full display, just a breath away from his mouth. He looked into her eyes, almost completely dark with arousal, before returning his gaze to her breasts, rising and falling in a mesmerizing rhythm of her shallow breaths.

Was it possible to die from arousal? Wanda wasn’t sure but if it was she was in mortal danger right now, and he didn’t even finish taking off her shirt. How could he ever have been worried about not satisfying her when just the hunger and the wonder in his gaze and the light brushes of his lips against her skin did that to her?

She let out a tiny, needy whine of “please” in a voice that sounded foreign even to her own ears when he spent too much time just looking at her, she needed his mouth to continue their path upwards. She could swear her eyes rolled to the back of her head when his mouth finally closed around one of her nipples, tongue twirling and sucking. The sensation was incredible, his mouth so warm around her, and she couldn’t stop the loud moan of his name from escaping her lips.

Soon, too soon, his mouth moved to the other nipple and a part of her knew that this wouldn’t last long either. He wasn’t going to touch her with his fingers, they hadn’t left the sweater since he started, or kiss her anywhere for long, before she was bare before him. She was never usually the one to surrender control like this, but seeing him take it now was indescribable. It was torture, but the most delicious form of torture, and it made her pussy clench around nothing, feeling more turned on than she ever had before.

As his mouth made its way to her collarbone, she sat up so that he could take the sweater completely off. Once he did, she laid back down, feeling his gaze burning her skin as it travelled all over her. If she were with anyone else right now the intensity of it would make her want to hide, but not with Vision. She reveled in his attention, enjoyed the heat in his eyes that she knew _she_ caused…

“Perfect… There is no better word to describe you Wanda, you are just perfect”, he managed to get out, voice rough, before he was kissing her again.

“Tell me what you want. I want to please you, just tell me how”, he asked, still sounding so insecure, like he wasn’t currently rocking her world.

Wanda didn’t speak, just gently took his hand and put it on her panties. The rest of him followed the hand and soon her panties were off, leaving her completely bare before him. He lowered his head, inhaling her scent, before, agonizingly slowly, taking a tentative lick. Vision let her moans, her shudders, the tugs in his hair and all of her other wonderful reactions guide him as he did his best to bring her pleasure. He was sure he could spend eternity like that, her legs on his shoulders, her hands in his hair, losing himself in her taste.

“Vizh, please!” she almost screamed, not even sure what she was begging for, she just knew she needed more, more of him, and when he moved one of his hands from her thigh and plunged one finger into her wet heat it was all it took for her to fall apart with a scream, his hand and mouth never stopping, making her ride out her orgasm for as long as she could.

When she got her breath back she pulled him back to her mouth. She groaned when she tasted herself on his lips and tongue and the desire to find out how he tasted filled her, but it was overpowered by a stronger, more urgent desire.

“I need you inside me Vision…”, she moaned as she broke their kiss.

Wanda saw the nervousness in his eyes before he even spoke. She expected to hear that he wasn’t ready, that she was moving too fast, but it turned out that his expression became pained for another reason as he closed his eyes and winced. “Wanda, I am sorry, I do not have a condom. I was not planning this…”

She let out a breath of relief. He was ready and still wanted her. “That’s fine, I’m on the pill, and I’m clean. Are you?”, she asked, hope clear in her voice, and got rewarded with a nod, his eyes wide as he realized that he was really going to make love to the stunning, naked goddess in front of him. He let her push him on his back and take his sweats off, along with his boxer briefs, in one swift move.

“Are you ready?”, she asked, straddling him, feeling him hard beneath her, aching to finally have him inside of her. He rasped out a “yes” before she slowly lowered herself on him. It was pure bliss and the feeling of fullness she had as she slowly took all of him was indescribable. It had been a while for her too so she took a couple of moments to let her body adjust before she started to move.

Wanda was drunk on the sounds she drew from Vision as she rocked her hips against him, her hands on his perfect, smooth chest. His own hands at some point appeared on her hips, helping her along, and she knew she wanted to listen to her name flying from his lips like a prayer for the rest of her life.

When she felt she was close and found the perfect angle for him to hit her G-spot every time, she let him take control of the rhythm. Each snap of his hips against hers made her scream out in pleasure and it did not take long for them both to find their release.

As she collapsed down on top of him, sweaty and exhausted, his hands snaked around her in a warm, comforting hug, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Vision had to bite his tongue to stop those three silly words, signifying something that he definitely shouldn’t be feeling for her after such a short time, from slipping out. Instead he just kissed her hair, his hands holding her close for a while longer, before getting away from the bed and into the bathroom, ignoring her soft whine when he left.

He returned with a warm, wet towel and carefully cleaned between her legs. They’d made quite a mess but he couldn’t care less, he’d remove what he could and deal with the rest tomorrow. All that mattered right now was the beauty in front of him, almost half asleep after the day she had. When he was done, he climbed in next to her and pulled the covers over both of them.

As he wrapped his arms around her again, their bodies fitting together perfectly, the exhaustion finally caught up to him too. He didn’t want to sleep, didn’t want to waste so many hours next to Wanda unaware of her warmth, her scent, her strong heartbeat, or the fact that she’d made all his dreams come true, but he felt his eyes start to close as the rhythm of his breathing automatically adjusted to hers. All he could do was murmur a quiet “good night darling” before he unwillingly let dreams take him, knowing full well that they could never begin to compare to his reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how tempted I am to just write THE END lol, it seems like a good place to finish, but I have more ideas for this story :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I've been extremely busy!

Wanda woke up the next morning incredibly well-rested. As she stretched out and felt Vision’s warm body behind her, the memories of last night started rushing in. He had been so wonderful and sweet the whole evening, and the sparks between them were just incredible.

She slowly turned around, trying not to wake him. He looked so relaxed while he slept, and she couldn’t help noticing, for at least a hundredth time since she first saw him, how handsome he was.

Vision felt her eyes on him without having to open his own. He smiled and pulled her closer to him before whispering “morning beautiful”. She laughed at that, knowing that he hadn’t even seen her yet, before throwing him a “morning handsome” back and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He finally opened his eyes at that and was met with her beaming smile. “How did you sleep?”

“Great. How do you ever leave this bed, it’s so comfortable!”

He chuckled before answering, feeling the same way about the bed himself. “With great difficulty… Although I assume it will not be very difficult today. I can’t have you hungry, just give me five more minutes and I will go make us breakfast”.

As if on cue, the mention of food made Wanda’s stomach growl. She decided to ignore it though, not ready for this feeling of closeness to end. “I will help you. But not yet. Just hold me for a while longer?”

“As you wish, my dear”.

Wanda felt her heart flutter at the term of endearment, and then start beating even faster when he kissed her again. She really hoped that this feeling would never stop, the sensation of sparks burning her skin wherever it connected with his. She supposed it would take some time getting used to the fact that he was real, that he was her boyfriend, and that she could kiss him whenever she wanted to.

They shared slow, lazy kisses for a couple of minutes before she decided that there was too much space between them as they somehow managed to get tangled in the sheets during the night. The sight of him as she uncovered his beautiful, naked form made her shiver with pleasure. She was sure she would never tire of seeing him like this, with no barriers between them, his desire for her obvious.

Unlike last night when she was too lost in her need for him, she could now savor him fully. She wanted nothing more than to bring him pleasure, take care of him as he did with her, and she slowly, purposefully, started kissing down his perfect body, the smooth skin beneath her lips driving her crazy.

As Vision’s brain caught up with what was happening, his hands automatically flew to her hair, his body trying to keep her close, even as he strangled out a “What are you… Wanda… You do not have to do this…”. He felt more than saw her smile against his skin before she said: “I want to” and closed her warm lips around him, making him lose all sense of time and place as he let her mouth bring him to heaven.

 

* * *

 

Once they finally made it to the kitchen, it turned out Vision was a great cook. He had wanted to bring the breakfast to her in bed, but there was no way she would just lie around and wait so she insisted she’d join him. He didn’t seem to need any help though as he flew around the kitchen, and she didn’t know where anything was in his kitchen anyway, so she settled on making them both some hot cocoa.

When she was finished, she sat back and just observed his movements, wondering why watching him do such a normal, daily task made a certain warmth swell in her chest. She decided not to dwell on it, because the answer was scary, and just let herself enjoy the moment.

The omelet he made was delicious, and Wanda made sure he knew she liked it, loving the way he perked up and his eyes beamed with pride at her words. It was fascinating how easy everything was with him, how effortlessly their conversations flowed, without any awkwardness, as though they had known each other their whole lives.

Wanda loved every moment she spent with him. Still, she knew they both had obligations they had to take care of, and as much as she wanted to just stay here with him all day, she knew she had to go.

“Thank you for everything Vizh. The date, last night… And this wonderful breakfast, of course. But I will have to go back home. I still have some studying to do, and I was planning to work on my thesis for a bit this weekend. I want to graduate as soon as I can”.

“Oh, of course, I have to grade some quizzes and prepare for my classes too. Let me just go take my keys and I will drive you home”.

Vision knew that she had to go, knew that he had work to do too. He also knew that she was now his girlfriend and that surely meant she would be coming back. These were all logical things, and Vision, when in doubt, always turned to logic instead of to emotions.

And yet, he couldn’t help the little, illogical twist of sadness and disappointment in his heart at the thought that soon she would leave, carrying the warmth and the happiness with her and he would once again be alone in this big empty house, like he always had been.

The mention of his work suddenly reminded Wanda that she hadn’t told him about his things yet. “Speaking of that, if you need those papers that you left on the floor on Thursday, Nat has them. She knew she was going to see you Monday, and I, well, I didn’t know if I’d ever hear from you, let alone see you again”.

After all that happened between them Wanda was now convinced that he wanted her, but it was still quite painful to remember that moment. She didn’t hold anything against him, of course, she knew it was just a big misunderstanding, so the pain she saw on his face when she mentioned it broke her heart.

Vision winced at the memory of the pain he caused her. Just as he was about to apologize again she hugged him, her scent and touch relaxing him.

“Don’t. I know what you’re thinking, but don’t. It was not your fault, and it is in the past. Besides, it all worked out in the end, didn’t it?”

As she looked up at him with those big, shining eyes, he had to give in and smile. “It worked. Thank you for giving me a chance to make it right. You deserve the best”.

Wanda just winked at him and threw an “I’ve already got it” before pulling him out of the house and toward the car, his chuckle behind her filling her heart with joy.

As he parked in front of her building, Wanda could once again sense his nervousness. Even though she didn’t know the reason for it, she loved how familiar his reactions were becoming and she wanted to spend eternity getting used to them.

“Wanda, how soon is too soon to see you again? I am not very experienced at this, but I know social conventions imply that…”

Wanda interrupted him before he could finish the sentence. “Vision, I don’t care about social conventions. I had a wonderful time with you, and I want to repeat it soon. I know we are both busy, and I don’t want this relationship to get in the way of your job or my studies, but I want our responsibilities to be the only thing between us. I don’t want to spend an afternoon when we are both free alone in my room, wishing I was with you, just because someone thinks you shouldn’t see me for a week or two now”.

The bright smile he gave her at that only made her continue, jokingly this time. “And if you plan to not text me for three days now, or however long they say you shouldn’t call a girl after a date…”

Her little smirk and eyebrow raise at the end made Vision chuckle. She didn’t finish the sentence but she didn’t need to, because the idea of suddenly not texting her for days sounded so wrong there wasn’t even a possibility of that happening.

“I promise that is not going to happen. I couldn’t stay away from you even if I wanted to”.

Wanda’s mind was still lost in their perfect goodbye kiss as she was climbing the stairs to her apartment, hands absentmindedly playing with his sweater that she did keep, wearing it over the dress now, when she heard the sound of a new message from her phone.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

14-Apr-2018

12:00

_Has it been three days yet?_

_I miss you already._

* * *

 

Wanda really hoped none of her neighbors would decide to come out right now because she was staring at her phone in the middle of a flight of stairs, grinning like an idiot. She just couldn’t help the happiness spreading in her chest as she read the messages. She missed him already too, even though they just parted ways, but she didn’t dwell on that. She just let herself enjoy the fact that she could now call him hers, for as long as he wanted her.

 

* * *

 

Pietro was waiting nervously for his sister to come back home. He knew that she could take care of herself and that she’d let him know if she needed him but that did not stop him from worrying. She was the most important person in his life and he wanted her safe.

He also wanted nothing more than to see her happy. It seemed like her date had gone well. Extremely well actually. He was surprised when he got the text last night and although he was worried, he would lie if he said that he wasn’t happy for her. She was an excellent judge of character and if she decided to trust the guy enough to spend the night there he had to be worth her time.

He supposed he should remember the guy’s name. Vision… From what he had seen, he seemed to genuinely care about Wanda, and his text messages always brought a smile to her face, but he’d have to spend more time with him to be able to form his own opinion of him. He had to admit that the age difference still bothered him, but he knew it wasn’t his place to meddle.

As he heard the door unlock he mentally entered the teasing mode, never missing an opportunity to throw light jabs at his little sister. He already opened his mouth, ready to shoot something like “that good, huh?”, when voice left him at the sight of her.

She closed the door and leaned back on it before letting out a content sigh, with a big smile plastered on her face. But what got him were her eyes. Life had been good to them in these recent years, they were now both surrounded by people they loved, but no matter how happy she was or how much she smiled, her eyes always held at least a hint of sadness. Pietro was pretty sure he was the only one who could see it, but for him it was unmistakable.

Now though, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, he saw nothing but happiness in her eyes. Maybe it would be gone in a second, maybe the sadness would soon creep back in, but at least for that perfect moment he was brought back to the past. He felt like he was once again staring in the eyes of that little carefree six-year-old girl, shining from excitement as she whispered to him about her first crush, way before their life fell apart.

Pietro had to swallow the lump forming in his throat at the sight. He didn’t know what Vision had done, he didn’t have to, all he knew was that he wanted to see that happiness in her eyes for the rest of his life. He suddenly decided he really liked the guy, because anyone who could make his sister feel that way deserved his support, age difference or anything else be damned.

He rushed to her side before scooping her up in his arms, spinning her around until she whined his name through her laughter. As her legs touched the floor again and she looked at him with a question in her eyes, all he could say was “What, I missed you!” before ruffling her hair affectionately.

She chuckled at that and said: “go on, tease me, I know what you are going to say”.

Pietro shook his head and smiled before putting his hands on her shoulders. “Wow, our bond must be getting weaker, or you might be losing your ability to read me, I was not going to tease you at all!”

Her laugh at that was infectious and he joined her, feeling like a child again. “And what were you going to say then?”

“That I am really happy for you. And I mean it. I can tease you all I want, and you know I love doing that, but nothing matters to me more than your happiness. And you look happy. Really happy”.

Wanda sighed a silent “I am” before hugging him tight. Lost in his embrace, she blinked away the happy tears from her eyes, thanking whoever was out there for putting these two perfect men in her life, making her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw. I finally watched Princess Bride, it really makes "As you wish" even better :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of BFF time, enjoy :)

“Wow, look at you, something’s different”, Tony greeted when they met at the gym. “Sooo… How was the date?”

“It was… Amazing”, Vision answered with a smile. He was still trying to process everything that happened. It had been less than a day since he last saw Wanda, _his girlfriend_ , he excitedly reminded himself, and he was already seeing her again this afternoon. Still, the seconds without her seemed to last forever, barely moving, and he hoped Tony could distract him.

“Oh wow, you did it, didn’t you?”, Tony exclaimed loudly, drawing the looks of everyone around them, and making Vision hiss his name. The blush that spread all over his face and the staring at his feet that followed was all the answer Tony needed though.

“Sorry, that was loud, but I know I’m right, and on the first date, way to go Vision!” This was spoken much more quietly, for Vision’s ears only, and Vision was grateful for that, at least.

“You know I am not going to talk about it, a gentleman never tells. Besides, even though she is beautiful, she means so much more to me than that. I have never felt as happy as when I was next to her, no matter what we did”.

Vision saw his words break the teasing armor Tony so often put on and warmth creep into his eyes. Tony rarely expressed his feelings with words, he did it with actions. Although many got offended when faced with his teasing as he really had no filter, Vision learned early on how to read between the lines and from his gestures. The small smile on his face told him more than words ever could about how his friend felt about this.

“I… I hope she feels the same way about you. You deserve happiness, Vision”.

It was all Tony could say, but he hoped it was enough. He meant it. He had always wanted him to be happy, even though he went about it wrongly in the beginning. When they just met, he thought he could guide him to happiness the same way he was searching for it himself, by dragging him to parties or setting him up with girls. Soon though, it became obvious that Vision was not interested in any of that. It took Tony much longer to realize that that kind of lifestyle didn’t bring him happiness either, and that his happiness, his beautiful Pepper, had been in front of his nose the whole time, but he had been too blind to see it.

Vision smiled at that. “Thank you, Tony. I believe she does. She did agree to be my girlfriend, after all”.

“Oh, you beast!” Tony exclaimed with his signature smirk. “We better start this workout then. That’s rule number one, do not let yourself go just because you’re in a relationship, you’ve got to stay hot, make her want you even more”.

Vision shook his head and laughed when he heard his best friend’s words. Tony was back to normal. He made sure to check his phone once more before joining him at the weights. There was one new message from Wanda, confirming the time of their meeting. Just 4 more hours and he would see her again. Life really was good.

 

* * *

 

“God, Nat, I’m falling for him. Hard”.

Natasha smirked and raised an eyebrow at her best friend’s words before she answered. “Falling for him? Wanda you’ve already _fallen_ for him. Hard. And it’s adorable”.

Wanda supposed she was right. They continued to text every day, and she had managed to see him three times since their date, but never for long because she couldn’t sleep over on weekdays. Still, each time she saw him was perfect. A relaxing walk in the park on Sunday, grabbing some ice cream in a nearby café in between classes on Tuesday, and a very short moment today, when she noticed him walking to class as she was waiting for Nat, getting a little wave and an apologetic smile because he couldn’t stay and talk.

She knew it wasn’t against the rules to date him, he wasn’t even her professor, but she didn’t want him to have any problems, so they made a deal not to display affection when they were on campus or close to it. Unlike in the park, they didn’t hold hands as they walked to the café, or kiss, but it didn’t make the experience any less enjoyable. She still got to spend time with her boyfriend and they didn’t need the physical contact to have a good time. The affection in their eyes, however, they couldn’t hide, so they didn’t even try.

Nat chuckled at the faraway look in her eyes. She was so excited when Wanda told her about the date, it sounded perfect, and although she didn’t go into details, her satisfied look told Nat Mr. Shade was a good lover. It did make for rather awkward classes as she had to do her best not to think about her best friend and him while she listened to him talk about Tolkien’s influence on contemporary fiction, but it was fine as long as he made Wanda happy. Judging by her smile, she supposed Wanda saw him recently and she did think she recognized his blond hair going in the opposite direction as she arrived.

“Earth to Wanda, are you there?”, she said as she waved her hand in front of her friend.

“Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. You are right, there is no falling, I have definitely fallen already…”, Wanda replied with a shake of her head. “Also, since when do you think relationships are adorable?”

“Since you’re in one. You are so smitten, and if anyone else looked so in love I’d be sick, but I always want to see you happy”.

Wanda playfully punched her shoulder as she blushed at her words. She was not in love, was she? She soon looked back at Nat and noticed she was doing her best to hide a smile, but she knew her well. “You look excited about something, tell me!”

“How can you always tell? I’ve got a date tomorrow”.

“Oh, do I know them?”

Nat blushed at that, and Wanda realized it was the first time she had ever seen her blush.

“Remember Bucky, from the party?”. At Wanda’s nod she continued. “Well, I ran into him yesterday and he asked me out. He said that he had to ask even though I’d probably say no, and that he didn’t deserve someone like me, but that he really wanted to see me again. I still can’t believe myself, but I said yes. I couldn’t help it”.

Her words took Wanda by surprise. Nat didn’t do relationships. She didn’t get emotionally attached. She always said that she had too many obligations and that she didn’t want to be tied down by one person. Her perfect looks made sure she could have whoever she wanted, a guy or a girl, and there were many who would kill to be with her, but they all knew not to expect anything serious from her.

Wanda couldn’t stop the small smile of excitement that was creeping onto her face. Bucky was cute, but more importantly, he managed to get a second date with Nat. She didn’t know what was special about him, but she couldn’t wait to find out. She could now understand how Nat felt before her date with Vision, because she wanted to jump around in excitement.

“Let’s go grab some lunch and you can tell me all about him. I’m also helping you get ready tomorrow, I’ve got to return the favor”, she replied with a wink. No one really deserved her best friend, but if there was a possibility that she could feel with Bucky just a sliver of what she was feeling with Vizh, she wanted that for her. She really hoped Bucky could give her that.

“Maybe I should just cancel. What do you think? Should I go? Besides, don’t you have a date too?”

“I can get ready while helping you. And I am kind of partial right now, I went with my gut and I am now happier than ever. You know I will tell you to go. But I do want to know more about him”.

“I’ll give it a shot. But I’m starving right now, let’s go get that lunch before I have to go to class. I’ll tell you anything you want to know while we eat”.

Wanda barely waited for Nat to finish the sentence before knocking her in a big hug, making them both laugh. She knew Nat didn’t need a relationship to be happy, but she couldn’t help the giddy feeling she felt because she decided to give Bucky a chance. This was the first time she saw her want to try, and she was glad she didn’t let fear stop her from it.

One thing was sure, tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I have to put a warning for catcalling, but I'm putting it just in case.

* * *

**Vizh**

16:30

_did you have any special plans for tonight?_

_you cooked for me on Saturday and  
I’d like to return the favor_  

* * *

 

* * *

16:34

_I was going to take you out but your  
idea does sound better._

_Are you still going to come to my_  
_house as planned, or should I come_  
_to your apartment?_

* * *

 

* * *

16:35

_your place_

_I like your kitchen more_

_plus, I can be as loud as I want after dinner ;)_

* * *

 

Wanda chuckled at her own boldness. What was it about Vision that made her so open? She didn’t really care, she liked it. She could already imagine him blushing as he read her text. She just wished she was there to see it.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

16:38

_Oh…_

_Yes, of course._

_The sounds you make are wonderful, it would  
be a shame for you to suppress them._

* * *

 

It was Wanda’s turn to blush now. What had she done, now she’d have to spend the time before six not being able to get the thought of him drawing moans from her and enjoying them out of her head.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

16:40

_I’m not planning to ;)_

_I have to help Nat get ready now_

_I’ll see you at 6 :*_

* * *

 

* * *

16:41

_I cannot wait._

* * *

 

Wanda put her phone down with a smile. She had chosen a short black skirt and a grey shirt that hugged her form perfectly. They were going to stay in today, but she still wanted to tease Vizh by looking her best.

She was currently at Nat’s apartment, waiting for her to be done with makeup so she can help her with her hair. They had decided on a pale red dress, with a thin golden belt to compliment it, and she was already wearing it.

As she finished curling Nat’s hair and stepped back to look at her, Wanda felt her breath catch in her throat at how beautiful her best friend looked.

“My God Nat, you look amazing. Bucky won’t be able to keep his hands off you. I barely can”, she added with a laugh.

“Look who’s talking. I know you said you wanted to make him dinner, but you won’t make it past washing the vegetables looking like that. Oooh, does he have a kitchen counter?”

“Oh, shut up”, Wanda stopped her jokingly, even as her mind started filling with all kinds of dirty thoughts. Maybe dinner really would have to wait.

After just hanging out together for a while longer, they both left the apartment. Nat had decided to drive to the meeting place herself, so as they both wished each other a great time, Wanda went towards her own car. Nat didn’t live very far from Vision, but every mile seemed to be taking forever.

As she parked in front of his house, she was overcome with excitement. She didn’t even get out of the car before she saw him coming out to greet her, her eyes drinking in his perfect form. It had to be illegal to look that good.

As she pulled him in for a kiss, she was surrounded by the smell of his freshly applied cologne. She didn’t understand how kissing him could both excite her and relax her at the same time, but it did. Being in his arms simply felt right and safe. It felt like home.

Wanda went to leave her backpack in the bedroom before joining him in the kitchen. This time she had actually remembered to take the things she would need, because she definitely planned to stay the night. At least she wouldn’t have to go back to her apartment the next day wearing the same clothes again.

She found him putting various pots and pans on the counter and chuckled at the sight.

“I was not sure what you would need so I am just trying to find some options”, he explained, and she couldn’t resist the temptation to tease him a bit.

“By taking out every piece of cooking utensils you own?”, she asked with a smirk, loving the blush that spread over his cheeks.

“I’m just kidding, thank you. Let me just check if you have all the ingredients I need”.

It turned out he didn’t, but he did know a “wonderful little farmers' market” near his house. Since it was just a 20-minute walk, they decided not to take the car.

The market really was wonderful. Wanda always enjoyed the explosion of colors in front of her whenever she was at one and getting everything fresh was great too. It seemed like Vision knew his way around quite well as he knew exactly which stands to take her to so they could get the things she needed.

She was surprised when the first merchant called him Mr. Shade, but soon realized that almost all of the ones they went to knew his name. The words of one sweet older lady warmed her heart as she spoke directly to her: “Mr. Shade is always so nice and polite, he’s a keeper, don’t let him go”. She answered that she didn’t plan to and meant it with her whole heart, loving the bright smile she got from him in return.

On their way back, she offered to help carry some of the bags but Vision wouldn’t hear of it. He carried them in one hand, his other right where it belonged, holding hers.

As they were walking hand in hand, laughing at one of his stories about Tony doing something stupid, which seemed to happen a lot, Wanda noticed a group of guys, sitting on a bench and drinking beers, their eyes on her. The uncomfortable feeling it caused her made her hair stand on end. Once they passed them, she let out a small sigh of relief, thinking she could leave them behind her without an incident, before she heard it.

“Hey cutie, what are you doing with grandpa over there? You could do so much better with me!”, one of them called after her.

As Vision stiffened next to her, Wanda saw red. If she could shoot bolts out of her eyes, she was sure the man would be dead right now. It was always bad enough being catcalled, but to hear someone go after her sweet Vision… She wanted to rip his throat out.

The violence and the ferocity of her thoughts surprised Wanda. Still, she decided it was better to just ignore the idiot as she started walking faster, dragging Vision with her.

She noticed Vision was still distant even when they entered his house. His eyes looked cold, shielded, and the sight of them made fear sink its claws into her heart. 

As she leaned in to kiss him, he stopped her. 

“Maybe he was right”, he whispered, eyes planted on his feet. 

“Vision… Don't do this…” 

„Think about it. Seventeen years is a lot, you might be fine with it now, but what happens in 20 years?”, Vision asked quietly, looking anywhere but at her. 

Wanda felt her heart break. She knew the words of that stranger had gotten to him, but she had to convince him that it didn’t matter. “In 20 years we will both just be 20 years older. Vizh, I don't care about your age, I knew you were older from the start but that didn't stop me”.

Still, it seemed like he was already convinced otherwise as he replied with: “you deserve someone younger and better than me”.

Wanda really didn't want to get angry, but she couldn't stop her voice from raising at his words. How could he not realize that she didn’t _want_ anyone else? “Like who?! That creep who said those things? One of the drunk college boys that keep hitting on me?”

“No, of course not. You need someone who deserves you, even though I do not believe that person exists”. Vision tried his best to hide the trembling of his voice. He had to steel himself, so he still refused to look at Wanda because he knew that he wouldn’t have the strength to do what had to be done otherwise. And he was going to do it, even if doing it would result in his world falling apart…

Wanda knew where this was going and she couldn’t let it happen. She knew he cared about her and didn’t really want to break up with her, but the fear that she wouldn’t be able to convince him that he was the best one for her almost paralyzed her as she felt chills crawling up her spine.

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself before answering, but words simply started flying out of her mouth. “Do not tell me who I need. I chose you because I wanted _you_. Because I have never felt a connection like this with anyone else. Because I love you…”

Wanda’s hands flew to her mouth as she realized what she said. She didn’t mean for it to slip out at a time like this, but as she said it she realized how true it was. There was no point denying it anymore. As she dared a look at Vision, she saw his eyes were finally on her again, mouth open in shock, the bags with groceries forgotten on the floor.

“I didn’t want you to find out this way, I wanted the moment to be romantic and perfect, but it’s true, I love you”.

“It is perfect. I… I love you too, Wanda. God, I love you”, he said, finally pulling her towards him, his touch and words making her heart start beating again and the breath she had been holding fly out.

“Then trust me to know what’s best for me. And I do know. It’s you. Promise me that you will not try to leave me again because of somebody else’s opinion, or because you think I would be better off without you. If at one point you decide that you do not feel the same way about me anymore, then I will not stop you, but until then I will not let others stand in the way of our happiness. Promise me Vizh…”

“I promise. I am yours”, he replied before kissing her, making his world fall back into order again. He didn’t think he would ever deserve her, but from now on he would let her be the judge of that. And if anything was certain in his life, it was that there was no possibility of his feelings for her changing. He loved Wanda, and by some crazy miracle she loved him back. He knew he could spend eternity listening to her say those three words to him.

As if she was reading his mind. Wanda soon broke the kiss to look into his eyes and whisper those wonderful words, the sound of it music to his ears, and he repeated them back, the smile on her face making him feel like he was flying, before kissing her again.

When they finally pulled apart, Wanda chuckled and asked: “did we just have our first fight?”

“I believe we did”, Vision replied with a small smile. It all seemed so insignificant now that he knew she loved him. He could never leave her, as long as it stayed that way, because breaking her heart would be worse than tearing his own out.

“I know what doesn’t kill us makes us stronger, but let’s not have those anymore”, she countered with a smirk, making him laugh and shake his head.

“Let’s not”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so maaaybe you were right Darthelwig, but I wouldn't really call this crushing you, just a small storm they had to weather :)  
> And hey, no cliffhanger this time :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, but I hope it's better for me to post shorter chapters more often, than make you wait for a long time for a longer update. I hope you like it :)

Wanda woke up to her phone ringing. It took her one look at the caller for a huge smile to spread over her face. 

“Laura! I’m so glad you called”, she answered, trying to get out of the bed so that she wouldn't wake Vision. It was too late though as she soon felt him stretch out next to her before his arm tightened around her waist. Oh well, looks like she wouldn’t be getting anywhere right now.

The moment he opened his eyes he smiled at her and mouthed a silent I love you, making her heart melt. She did the same for him, wanting those words to be the first thing she told him that day. Now that their “I love you”s were finally out in the open, she wanted him to wake up to those words every day. She was soon distracted by Laura’s voice in her ear.

“Morning sweetie. How have you been? How is college?”

It was so good to hear her voice. She had been so busy recently and had missed talking to her and Clint. And the kids of course. Well, they weren’t really children anymore, Cooper would probably throw a fit if she called him that, but she will always feel that way about them. They might not be related by blood, and they might have lived together for only 2 years, but she loved them like family.

“Everything is great. Really great. How are you?”

“Tired… Two teenagers and a seven-year-old can really drive you crazy... But don’t tell them that!”

Wanda chuckled before answering. “I would never… How is Clint?”

“Work is keeping him busy but he’s fine. I am actually calling to tell you that Cooper’s high school graduation ceremony will be on May 25th. I know it’s a Friday, but you and Pietro have got to be there, okay?”

There was no doubt that she would go. She could simply borrow notes from someone for the classes she would miss. She was filled with excitement at the thought of seeing them all in a bit more than a month.

“Of course I will be there. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’ll let Pietro know. Oh, and could you just hold on for a minute?”

As she turned to Vision, Wanda was overcome with nervousness. She wanted him to come with her. It would be a great opportunity for him to meet the Bartons, as they meant a lot to her, but she wasn’t sure if he wanted to go. Maybe he would think it was too soon to meet them. She didn’t even realize she had been biting her bottom lip until she felt a small pang of pain and saw Vision frown.

Wanda covered the microphone on her phone before daring to ask. “Um, Vizh… It’s Cooper’s graduation in a month, May 25th to be precise, and I’d really like you to come with me. Do you think you could get a day off? Only if you want to, of course”.

Vision gave her a reassuring smile, the warmth in his eyes making her melt. “I would be delighted. I am sure I can get the day off since you found out this early. I am ahead of the curriculum anyway, and I have only two classes on Fridays, the students will be overjoyed to hear that they don’t have to come in on a Friday”.

She whispered a thank you before putting her phone against her ear once more. “Um, and Laura? I am bringing a date”.

Laura’s loud squeal made her laugh and quickly remove the phone from her ear.

“When were you going to tell me you were in a relationship young lady? I want to know all about it. I am so excited!”

“I am telling you now. And you will meet him soon. But I can’t talk right now, I will call you later today, okay?” She couldn’t really talk to Laura about her boyfriend with said boyfriend being right next to her. But she really would call her once she got back home. She had to tell her to start preparing Clint, both for the fact that she had a boyfriend, and for the fact that he was older than her. She didn’t want Clint to cause a scene or something, and she needed them to make Vizh feel welcome. She knew that Laura would accept him right away, but Clint might need some convincing, and if anyone could do it, it was her.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two to it. But I will be expecting the call! Hug Pietro for me, will you?”

“I will. You hug everyone there, I love you all”, she said with a smile and waited for her reply before disconnecting the call. This really was a great start to her morning.

Vision reveled in the happiness written all over her face as she snuggled close to him again. He was ecstatic that she wanted him with her on such an important day and proud that she decided to tell Laura about him. He was a bit nervous, of course, at the prospect of meeting them all, but he was excited nonetheless. He survived meeting Pietro, he supposed this shouldn’t be too bad either.

“Thank you, Wanda”.

“For what”, she asked as she looked up at him, confusion written in her eyes.

“Inviting me”.

“Of course! It will be great. The house is big so we don’t have to come back here until Sunday. I can show you some of my favorite places. I can’t wait!”, she exclaimed happily.

“Neither can I”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stress enough how much I appreciate all the wonderful comments I receive from you guys, I love every single one of them <3


	18. Chapter 18

The weekend flew by in what seemed like seconds. It had been perfect. Wanda was able to stay with Vizh a bit longer than the last time, she managed to have a long talk with Laura about Vision, loving how supportive and happy she was for her, and she got to gush with Nat over how well the date with Bucky went.

Still, Wanda now once again had to go back to real life. As she checked her phone after her first class, she saw both an e-mail from the university and an excited text from Nat. It turned out that the afternoon classes on Tuesday would be canceled because of some university-wide faculty meeting, and Nat, of course, wanted to have a girls’ afternoon/night.

Girls’ nights with Nat meant snacks, jokes and a great time, but also lots of alcohol. Her first class on Wednesdays started at 2, which meant she would have plenty of time to recover, plus, she didn't have any schoolwork to do for Wednesday, but she still wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. On the other hand, they both needed some girl time.

After some convincing, Wanda did let Nat talk her into it. They had agreed on it being at Wanda’s place because it was closer to the campus, so they could get up later the next day. She went through the rest of her Monday classes with a big smile on her face, happy that she was going to spend the next afternoon having fun with her best friend.

That was how she ended up sprawled on her couch next to Nat, after a couple of hours of talking, eating and drinking, quite tipsy and giggling uncontrollably at one of her puns that wasn’t even that funny. Still, once the two of them started laughing in this state, there was no stopping them. It took Pietro one look at them when he got home to roll his eyes and walk right out the door. For some reason this made them both laugh even harder.

Wanda tried to clear her head from the buzz of alcohol running through her blood, the sound of Nat’s giggles both close to her and distant. She knew she wanted to do something, but it was a bit hard to concentrate. It took one more quip from Nat about her “hot professor” for Wanda to figure it out. She giggled as she fumbled with unlocking her phone. She suddenly remembered exactly what she was planning to do. 

 

* * *

 

The meeting seemed to drag on forever. They had gone through most of the issues without a problem, but now they were stuck on the conflicting schedules for exam dates and times in June and July. It seemed like almost all the professors preferred certain dates, which meant that there wouldn’t be enough rooms available on those dates. Vision honestly couldn’t care less, he would take what he got.

As he was listening to the university president, Mr. Fury, offering his solution, he was distracted by his phone vibrating against his leg. By the sound of it, it was probably a couple of messages sent close together. He really should have put his phone on silent for the meeting, but he had forgotten, so it had stayed on vibration.

Thankfully, others were too distracted to notice, but he was now debating whether to check it under the table or not. He knew the messages were probably from Wanda, and she surely knew he had the meeting, everyone had gotten the e-mail, so it could be something important.

Finally, he decided to throw a quick glance at the messages.

 

* * *

**Wanda**

19:30

_mr shaaaade_

_I’ve been vry very naughty…_

_such a bad student_

_drimking on a school night_

19:31

_are you gonna punish me?_

_professor…_

* * *

 

Vision was sure his face turned all shades of red imaginable. He could feel his skin burning from head to toe. And as much as he wanted to ignore it, the mental image made his jeans suddenly feel too tight as he shifted uncomfortably to accommodate his growing erection. He supposed that was what he got for checking his phone during a meeting.

He had to admit the messages took him by surprise. All of their lovemaking so far had been sweet and gentle. It had been perfect, but he was also open to experimentation if that was what she wanted. He already knew he would do anything for her. He wondered briefly if she really wanted to try what she was suggesting or if that was just the alcohol talking. He would ask her once she's sober, but he didn't want to disappoint drunk Wanda either, so he would probably play along once he was out of the stupid meeting.

Vision took a deep breath and slowly looked around the room, hoping no one was any wiser as to what was going on. Everyone seemed to be ignoring him, their attention elsewhere, until his eyes landed on Tony, who was sat across the table from him. Of course there was a knowing look in his best friends eyes, one of his eyebrows raised in surprise and mouth set in a smirk letting him know he was barely keeping a teasing remark from slipping out.

He wasn’t sure if it was the sudden urge to shock Tony, the forbidden thrill of the whole situation, or the fact that a part of him hidden deep inside really wanted to actually hear her call him professor, but the decision was made in a moment. He put his phone on silent so that he wouldn’t hear her replies if she sent them, winked at Tony, making his mouth drop open in surprise, and typed out a single sentence.

 

* * *

**Wanda**

19:35

_Miss Maximoff, you are in so much trouble._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, yeah, the drunken sexting I promised, of course it had to be at the most inconvenient time :D  
> Also, Vision's wink in IW gets me every time, I love it!


	19. Chapter 19

Wanda groaned as she was woken from her dream by the sound of her alarm ringing. Her head was pounding and even opening her eyes seemed to be a struggle. As she slowly looked around her, she noticed some aspirin and a bottle of water on the nightstand, probably courtesy of Pietro. She was sure she fell asleep on the couch though, so he probably carried her here too. She’d have to remember to thank him later.

As she took the pill and emptied the whole bottle, she closed her eyes and tried to make her mind remember the details of the dream. She had texted Vizh about her fantasy and he replied and…

No…

No, no, no…

Wanda suddenly threw herself towards the phone, needing to assure herself it really was just a dream. As she entered her messages her heart stopped. This couldn’t be true.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

19:30

_mr shaaaade_

_I’ve been vry very naughty…_

_such a bad student_

_drimking on a school night_

19:31

_are you gonna punish me?_

_professor…_

* * *

 

Wow, she couldn’t even spell properly when drunk… Her brain was still trying to catch up with the fact that she actually sent those messages. She forced herself to continue reading.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

19:36

_Miss Maximoff, you are in so much trouble._

* * *

 

* * *

19:40

_mmm, I know, but I’m sleepy now_

_you can punish me tomorrow_

* * *

 

* * *

20:31

_Sweet dreams, my love._

* * *

 

As red with embarrassment as she was about the things she sent him, she felt her heart melt at his last message. She was already out by the time he sent it, so she didn’t read it last night, but it was just as sweet in the morning.

Wanda groaned as she reread her messages again and again. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to try that with him, because she really did, but she had planned to wait for a while before broaching the subject. She didn’t want to scare him away.

Still, she couldn’t stop thinking about his reply. _Miss Maximoff, you are in so much trouble._ He did not reject the idea. Quite the opposite, it seemed like he actually played along with it. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t squash the tiny flicker of hope that he didn’t write it just to make her feel better.

She knew she would have to talk to him about what happened, even though a big part of her just wanted to ignore it. She felt like she couldn’t just text him. She also wouldn’t be able to see him until Thursday, maybe even Friday, but that was too far away. She would have to call him. That, however, would have to wait until she had some food in her.

As she entered the living room, Wanda noticed Nat sleeping peacefully on the couch. She couldn’t be mad at her for talking her into drinking last night, she knew that she had only herself to blame for the messages. Or her drunk self, to be precise. She really seemed to lose her filter after a couple of drinks.

Wanda was soon distracted from her thoughts by the smell of food coming from the kitchen. It brought an instant smile on her face and her legs started moving of their own accord. She knew exactly what she’d find once she opened the door. Just as she expected, there was Pietro, in his “Best Brother” apron, making her favorite breakfast while humming a cheerful tune. His smile brightened even more as he noticed her come in.

“Look who’s finally up. I hope your head doesn’t hurt too bad. It looks like you two had a lot of fun yesterday”.

“We did. I think. Maybe even too much”, she said, eyes held low.

“Like what? Did you and Nat…”, Pietro started with a smirk, but Wanda interrupted him with a playful punch in the shoulder before he could finish.

“No, it’s about Vizh… I am scared that I pushed for things he is not yet ready for”.

Pietro suddenly left the jokes aside and turned serious, probably because of the tone of her voice. “Did you talk to him about it?”

When she shook her head, he continued gently. “You should. I am sure this is nothing you two can’t solve. It is probably not as bad as you think, but even if what you say is true, he will understand that you just had a bit too much to drink”.

Wanda smiled at his encouragement, she could always count on him to make her feel better. She suddenly remembered that she didn’t even thank him for all he did for her last night and in the morning. “Thank you. For everything… Now be a good brother and give me my breakfast, I don’t want it to get cold”, she ended on a teasing note, making them both laugh, and let herself enjoy the divine taste once he handed her the plate.

Maybe Pietro was right. Vision hadn’t done anything to make her believe he was opposed to or scared by the idea. She realized she was currently doing what she told him not to do, and that was making his decisions for him. She shook her head and smiled. This was her Vizh, they loved each other, something like that couldn’t come between them.

She continued her meal in a much better mood, mind set on calling him as soon as she was done. Just the thought of hearing his voice again made happiness bubble inside of her. Wanda turned her attention back to Pietro and saw him looking at her affectionally. She returned his smile and asked him about his evening. She vaguely remembered him leaving last night.

It turned out he just went to hang out with Peter, Ned and MJ. “I had refused at first, I didn’t really feel like going out, but when I saw the state you two were in, I had to get out of here”, he added with a smirk before continuing.

“And yet I carried you _all_ the way to your room and made sure you had everything you needed when I got back home. Because that’s what _big brothers_ are supposed to do”. Wanda rolled her eyes at the smug look on his face but laughed all the same.

“You’re only twelve minutes older”, she countered, continuing their everlasting squabble over it.

“That still makes me a big brother, get over it!”, he answered, eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.

Wanda exclaimed: “Never!” at his words, trying her best to look serious, but failing as her eyes still held a type of warmth reserved only for her twin. She finally let a small chuckle escape and soon they both started laughing again.

Once she was done with her food, Wanda took a deep breath before heading towards her room. It was time to face Vizh.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, if you've gotten this far, you know there's some smut in this story, but still, NSFW warning :D

_His Wanda was spread out before him, bent over the desk in one of his classrooms. The position made her short plaid skirt ride up, barely covering her perfect ass._

_“Miss Maximoff, do you know what you did wrong?”, he asked, voice thick with desire. She looked so hot like this, he had to have her._

_She turned her head over her shoulder so she could look at him before answering, her voice pure seduction._

_“Yes, Mr. Shade”._

_He could tell she wanted what was about to come and it made his erection twitch painfully in his pants._

_“Then you know I must punish you”, he said while his hands slowly lifted her skirt. She had no underwear on, his sexy minx._

_She only nodded, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to hear her, needed to assure himself, so he squeezed one of her perfect globes while looking expectantly into her green eyes, already hooded with arousal. She gasped in surprise before answering._

_“Yes, professor”._

_He started gently massaging her ass, preparing her, before suddenly delivering a blow. The combined sound of his hand connecting with her skin and the moan of pleasure that came out of her mouth drove him wild. He gently caressed the area of impact, loving the way she moved her ass even closer to his hand, needing him._

_He repeated the process again and again, both of them losing count, each hit sending a shockwave of pleasure to his groin, until neither of them could take the foreplay anymore. He whispered a “good girl” before quickly unzipping his pants and burying himself deep inside her dripping pussy._

_His beauty, so wet for him, so welcoming… Neither of them bothered to suppress their sounds as he started to move, the feeling absolutely divine. He wasn’t sure how long he could take it but he wanted the moment to last forever…_

 

Vision woke with a start, trying to gain control over his breathing again. He felt dizzy, both because he had sat up in the bed too quickly, and because it had all felt so real.

He had never had a dream this vivid before. Or this explicit, for that matter. Wanda’s text messages must have really gotten to him. It felt like they’ve released a floodgate for the desires he hadn’t even realized he had been holding in. Wanda, his stunning Wanda, made him want things he never even thought about before she entered his life.

He checked his phone and saw it was 8:28, two minutes before his alarm was set to go off. He knew he had to hurry if he wanted to get to class on time, so he took a short, almost freezing shower before quickly getting ready.

He debated sending Wanda a good morning message but decided against it. He knew she would probably be hungover once she woke up, so he wanted her to get as much sleep as she could before she had to get ready for her classes.

When he entered the classroom, already full of students, and looked at his desk, Vision was once again hit with images of Wanda bent over it, moaning for him. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed defeatedly. This was going to be a long day…

 

* * *

 

As he was sitting in his office in between classes, Vision felt his phone vibrate. His face brightened as he looked at the caller. It seemed like Wanda was finally awake.

“Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?”

“Morning Vizh… I did, I think. I thought I dreamt of something, but it turns out it was real…”

Vision could hear the nervousness in her voice, even though she was trying to hide it. There was no need for her to be nervous though. He knew what this was about, and he wanted to let her know right away that she had nothing to worry about.

“Would that dream happen to have anything to do with certain text messages I received last night, Miss Maximoff?”, he asked, putting special emphasis on the last part, her small gasp of surprise filling his mind immediately with images from his own dream.

“You… You don’t mind?”

“When I said I would do anything to make you happy, I meant it. Am I correct to assume that this is one of those things?”, he asked, needing to know that Wanda still wanted it even while she was sober.

There was a pause before she sighed and answered. “It is a fantasy of mine, yes. But I am also happy with the way things are now. Every time we’ve made love so far was beautiful. I don’t want you to think that it is not enough, because it is. I also don’t want to pressure you into anything, or make you feel like you have to do something like that because of me”.

“I agree that everything has been perfect so far, but I want you to know that I would not be opposed to the idea of playing out this fantasy of yours. Quite the opposite, I am… intrigued”, he added after a pause, the dream replaying in his head. As new as this was to him, there was no point in pretense. He knew he wanted to try it too.

“Oh?”, came her answer, and he could finally hear the smile in her voice again.

“Yes. I never thought I would be interested in something like that before I met you, but the moment you mentioned it I knew I wanted to try it with you”.

“God, I love you Vizh”, she exclaimed with a chuckle, before adding: “We don’t have to do it right away though, you can take all the time you need”.

Vision paused at that. He wanted to make the experience perfect for her, and he supposed it could be useful to investigate a bit on how he should act. The offer of time suddenly sounded wonderful.

“Alright. But promise me one thing Wanda”, he added as his mind focused on the punishment he gave her in his dream, “once we do try it, you will warn me if you feel uncomfortable, or if I hurt you in any way”.

“You could never hurt me, but I promise”, she answered in an instant, and Vision was glad to hear there was no hesitation in her voice. He knew she meant it, and it made that last bit of his fears melt away. He trusted she would let him know if something wasn’t right, and that was enough for him.

“Alright then. Now that we got this part of the conversation over with, why don’t you tell me about the rest of your drunken evening?”

Wanda’s chuckle was music to his ears, as always. She wouldn’t tell him many details, because apparently Nat would kill her if she disclosed girls' night’s secrets, but it sounded like she had a lot of fun.

Vision was glad when she told him that Pietro took care of her. It was exactly what he would have done for her if he had been there, and the knowledge that she had someone to make sure she had everything she needed when he couldn’t made his heart fill with joy.

He hoped he would get to spend some more time with her twin brother. He felt grateful for everything he did for Wanda and knew how important he was to her, so he wanted to develop a good relationship with Pietro. He let her know of his wish and loved the happiness he heard in her voice as she said that she would arrange something.

The mention of arrangements, however, made him look at his watch and groan. He only had ten minutes before his next class. He was just about to say goodbye when he suddenly remembered there was something he needed to tell her.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Tony wants to meet you”.

Tony had cornered him last night after the meeting, seemingly still in shock from the scene he witnessed. Vision could still hear his voice as he told him with wonder, no trace of teasing this time: “okay, I don’t know what she’s done to you, but I’ve got to see the girl who got _you_ to sext during a meeting…”. He didn’t even give him a chance to answer before turning around and leaving, still shaking his head in disbelief. There was no need for a reply anyway.

“I would love to! You know my schedule, just pick a time that’s fine with you both and let me know. And don’t forget to have a great day love!”

“I will. I love you Wanda”.

“I love you too Vizh!”, she replied before disconnecting the call, and he couldn’t get the smile off his face while he gathered his things. He would never get tired of hearing that she loved him, he was sure of that. He took a deep breath before opening the door to his classroom. Just a few more days before he saw her again, his beautiful angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay, I managed to finish this chapter in time! Happy birthday, you know who you are ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Both Vision and Wanda were quite busy until the end of the week, which meant that they could only grab a quick lunch together on Friday. Still, it was better than nothing and they’d agreed to meet Saturday morning at the shelter Wanda volunteered at.

Vision went to the shelter determined to help as much as he could but found it incredibly difficult to concentrate once he arrived. His eyes darted to Wanda every couple of seconds, loving the way she seemed so at ease surrounded by all the animals.

It was at a moment like that one, while his attention was once again on Wanda instead of on what he was doing, that a puppy jumped up and licked him straight across the cheek. As he was already kneeling at the time, the shock and the force of it sent him flying backwards. He let out a loud “ooof” before looking at Wanda again.

Wanda really tried to stay composed but the shocked look on Vision’s face was hilarious. She was a few feet away from him but had witnessed the whole thing and as she looked at one of her favorite puppies happily licking at any exposed skin it could find, she couldn’t stop the laughter escaping her lips. Thankfully he joined her in it soon, the smile brightening his handsome face, before fully embracing the excited puppy.

Vision tried to be more careful afterwards and he too got lost in the simple joy of being around so many animals. They spent a couple of hours helping with whatever was needed and engaging in light conversation before it was time to go.

They had agreed to meet Tony at a bar that evening, but Wanda had a research paper to finish before that so they both headed towards their own homes. On her way to the apartment, Wanda tried to fight the nervousness in her stomach at the prospect of meeting Vision’s best friend. He talked about him so much and she really wanted the meeting to go well.

It was as though Vision was reading her mind because she soon got a text from him.

 

* * *

**Vizh**

14:24

_Do not worry, Wanda, drinks with Tony are always fun._

* * *

 

Wanda smiled and shook her head. She would have to wait and see.

 

* * *

 

Vision was the first to arrive at the bar. He barely had the time to find a table before he was surprised by a clap on his back from Tony.

“So where is this mysterious girl? Are you sure you haven’t imagined her?”, he asked with a smile.

Vision laughed before answering. “She will be here soon. Why don’t we just sit here and order in the meantime?”

They had been sitting and talking for a few minutes before Vision heard Tony’s groan and looked at his best friend. His eyes were closed, hand pinching the bridge of his nose, before he nodded his head in the direction of the bar entrance.

“Please tell me _that_ Wanda is not _your_ Wanda”.

Vision’s eyes followed the movement of his head, and, sure enough, there was his Wanda, looking as stunning as ever in a figure hugging dress. He could do nothing but stare and drink her in for a few seconds until he noticed her expression. It betrayed shock, although she quickly masked it behind a smile.

Wanda leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips, before turning to Tony.

“Mr. Stark, what a surprise”, came her melodic voice, and suddenly it all clicked in his mind. How had he not figured it out before? Wanda was majoring in environmental studies, of course she would be in some of Tony’s classes. He was one of the world’s most prominent experts in sustainable energy, after all.

Wanda was still trying to process the fact that Vision’s best friend she had heard so much about was in fact _Anthony_ Stark, one of her professors, even as she greeted him. She almost chuckled as she finally connected all the stories about him to the person, but his answer made her mouth drop open in shock.

“Miss Maximoff. Lovely outfit by the way, I know what I’ll imagine you wearing on Monday”, he said, the hard edge in his voice unmistakable. She knew that he liked to tease, but there was nothing teasing in his voice. Nothing even suggestive, unlike the words he just said. This was something different. His whole posture was screaming with tension and Wanda suddenly felt this meeting was a very bad idea. She looked at Vision and saw he looked just as shocked as she did by his behavior. Still, Tony barely left them time to react before continuing.

“Oh, I’m sorry, that was completely inappropriate of me, I’m old enough to be your father”, he said, looking pointedly at Vision as those last words left his mouth.

Wanda’s eyes were on Vision’s in an instant, needing to know that this wasn’t going to be a repeat of the other night, but her fears melted away as she took in the reassuring look in his eyes and a slight shake of his head. She was furious with Stark. He was supposed to be Vision’s best friend, not attack him in this way.

He currently seemed so different from the way he acted in class or the way he was in Vision’s stories. There had to be a reason for their friendship though, so she decided to give them some time to talk it out. She threw one last look at her Vizh, and, trusting he would keep his promise, turned to Stark.

“Yes, Mr. Stark, it was inappropriate, but not because of that. I used the public transport, so I am going to go wash my hands and reapply my makeup. By the time I’m back I expect you to get over whatever your deal is. If not, I will see you again in class”, she replied, voice almost icy. She hoped this would not affect her grades, but if he was that unprofessional for his judgement to be clouded by hurt pride, there was nothing she could do.

The moment Wanda was out of earshot, Vision saw Tony turn towards him.

“Vision, what the hell are you doing? She’s a kid!”

Vision shook his head and sighed before answering, voice firm and confident.

“She is not a child. She is 23, old enough to make her own decisions. And you know as well as I do that she is about to graduate from college”.

“Still, she’s my student, it’s just wrong”, he exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

“It is not wrong, Tony. It cannot be. Not when it brings such a breathtaking smile on her face. Not when just being close to her feels more right than anything I have ever done before”.

Vision was surprised by the passion and conviction his voice held and saw it also had an effect on Tony. He looked him straight in the eye before continuing.

“I have been judged my whole life and I have learnt to accept it. But not by you… If there is anyone’s opinion that matters to me, beside Wanda’s, it is yours. It would mean the world to me if you could understand. But even if you can’t”, Vision raised his hand to stop Tony, who looked like he was about to say something, before continuing.

“Even if you can’t, it will not make a difference. I made a promise to her, a promise that I intend to keep. I will not leave the love of my life because someone, even if that someone is my best friend, thinks that we should not be together”.

Tony nodded, and Vision gave him time to think about his words. After a while Tony asked him, voice soft, emotional: “You love her?”

“More than anything”.

“Then you have my full support. I know I overreacted. But she's brilliant, I was going to offer her an internship at Stark Industries, you know I get to choose one intern every year... I’m not sure what to do now though. I don’t want her, or anyone else, to think the reason behind it is anything but her brains”.

This made Vision pause for a moment. He knew Wanda would probably love to work there and that she had the capabilities to get the internship on her own. That is how his next thought occurred to him.

“I thought Pepper was the CEO of Stark Industries”.

Vision watched as realization dawned on Tony’s face. “Of course! I haven’t said anything to Pepper about her. All Wanda needs to do is apply for an internship the regular way. Pepper has the final say and I just know she will be impressed with Wanda. I will not interfere with the process at all, she can do it on her own, and until the decision is made my lips will remain sealed”, he exclaimed, fingers mimicking the zipping motion over his lips.

Vision chuckled at the action, but his heart was singing with joy for other reasons. He had his best friend’s support, and although he was serious when he said that not even Tony could come between them, it still meant the world to him that he accepted it. And that Wanda’s chances at working for Stark Industries were not jeopardized by her relationship to him.

“She’s good for you, you know? I don’t know how to describe it, but you seem more confident, more passionate… You stood up for yourself, and her, and I loved seeing that. You certainly look happier”, Tony added with a small smile.

They were both smiling when Wanda came back from the bathroom. The moment she saw them she sensed the shift in the mood and knew that whatever had been between them was now resolved. She smiled as she crossed the rest of the way to her boyfriend and pulled her chair as close to him as she could, his warmth and scent enveloping her.

“Miss Ma… Wanda, can I call you Wanda?”, Tony asked, interrupting whatever he was going to say, and then continued after her nod. “Wanda, we started off on the wrong foot. I was out of line and I truly apologize for my earlier behavior”, he said, sincerity in his voice obvious, and it made her smile brighten even more.

“Apology accepted, Mr. Stark”.

He chuckled and let out a huff of air at her words before correcting her. “Please, it’s Tony, there’s no need for formalities while we’re not in class. I’m gonna be the best man at your wedding anyway”, he continued with an impossibly wide grin and a wink, obviously enjoying the flush his words brought to both of their cheeks. Vision pulled her even closer and hid his face in her hair, but she could swear she felt him smile against her skin.

Wanda thought it would be weird sitting at a bar and drinking with one of her professors, but she quickly got used to the fact. Tony’s open nature soon broke any remaining tension between them as the three of them started to talk.

It didn’t take long for Tony to say: “well, it is my duty as Robo-boy’s best friend to embarrass him” and start sharing stories from Vision’s college days. Wanda chuckled at Vision’s groan and soon found herself even more relaxed in Tony’s company. "There was this one time I brought two girls to our apartment, I just wanted him to get some, uh, female company. Poor kid got as white as a sheet and ran away. I had to take care of both of them..."

He made sure to tell each story in a way that made Vision blush, completely ignoring his protests about it all being exaggerated. Still, the affection in his voice was clear as he spoke, and none of the stories were really embarrassing. Quite the opposite, Wanda found them all adorable and was glad to get those little glimpses of Vision’s life before her.

After a couple more drinks, Vision visibly relaxed and even started adding details to Tony’s stories. Tony’s teasing nature was out in full force the more he drank, but it seemed like he had found a good match in Wanda. With the alcohol removing her inhibitions she had an answer for all of his jabs and often retaliated with her own.

They had stayed in the bar for a couple of hours before all three of them started feeling tired. As Tony checked his watch and saw it was past midnight he simply groaned and grumbled a “Pep is gonna kill me, I’m getting too old for this…” before covering the whole check, despite their protests.

He managed to pull Wanda to the side and whisper in her ear before leaving. “Don’t hurt him, okay? He deserves all the happiness in the world”. Wanda just smiled and nodded. She had no intention of letting any harm come his way.

As she sat in the taxi, head tucked safely in the crook of her boyfriend’s neck, Wanda couldn’t stop the contented sigh leaving her lips. She was wrong. This turned out to be a great night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm not dead! Lol. It has been hectic two weeks, it was my birthday weekend, plus the work has been crazy, and I had to do so many things on every day off I had, but the chapter is here now. Hopefully the next one won't take this long.
> 
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to the anon who has been asking and waiting patiently for this, I hope you like it ;)

Wanda had thought it would be weird facing Tony in class after the night out, but it turned out that there was no awkwardness. He was as professional as ever, only greeting her with a nod and a small smile as she entered the classroom.

At the end of that class he had invited them all to apply for a paid internship at Stark Industries, as the application process was due to open in a few weeks. Stark Industries was probably the world’s most successful company that dealt with inventing and spreading new ways to efficiently use renewable energy. Working there would be a dream come true.

The memories of Sokovia and what overexploitation could do to a place would always be burned in her mind. She couldn’t really understand the reason for the things happening around her at the time, but now she knew, and that knowledge was one of the driving factors behind choosing her field of study.

Sokovia had once been rich in oil and forests, but greed had run its course. The extreme deforestation had increased the rate of soil erosion, making the land prone to strong landslides that ruined many homes. To make matters worse, the issue of ownership over oil fields had sparked a war between different factions, ultimately destroying her homeland and killing her family. 

Ever since she was old enough to understand all that she had wanted to make a change in the world. She wanted to make the world less dependent on oil and clean energy affordable to everyone, and that was exactly what Tony's company was doing. 

Tony’s last sentence made her laugh and decide she was definitely going to apply. 

“As you probably know, my wife, Ms. Potts, is the CEO of Stark Industries, and she will be the one responsible for choosing our interns. There’s no need for you to try to bribe me in any way”, he added with a wink. 

Wanda was glad to learn he had nothing to do with the choice. She didn’t want to have any unfair advantage because of her relationship with Vizh. She wouldn’t even ask him for a recommendation letter. She just had to make a great project to show Ms. Potts she would be a good asset to the company. 

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the way some of the girls slumped in their chairs at the mention of his wife. There was no denying Tony was attractive, but it was a well-known fact that he was married. And, if the way his whole posture changed whenever he mentioned her during the night out was anything to go by, he was very much in love. 

She couldn’t believe some of them had actually been thinking about seducing a married man for an internship. And yet, the image of seducing a certain professor Shade, in the privacy of his home, brought a strong blush to her cheeks, one she tried to hide by taking extra care while putting her things back in her bag and thus hiding her face under the desk. 

It turned out she didn’t have to wait for the opportunity for too long. Not even two weeks had passed before she received a message that almost made her choke on her breakfast. The teasing, _knowing_ smirk on Pietro’s face as he patted her back a couple of times to help did nothing to calm the beating of her heart as she read it over and over. 

 

* * *

**Vizh**  

12-May-2018

08:53 

_Good morning, Miss Maximoff._

_I believe I am ready._

* * *

 

Wanda knew she couldn’t eat anymore. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she found out about his profession. She muttered a lame excuse to Pietro before rushing off to get her things ready. She carefully packed her red heels, a tight shirt, some lacy underwear and a red and black plaid skirt she had bought a week and a half ago with Vizh in mind.

She didn’t answer on his message though, as she decided to surprise him instead. He had given her a spare key the week before, in a gesture so sweet it melted her heart. He had looked so adorable, with that shy smile of his, as he gave her the key with a little red bow on top. He said he wanted to make sure she knew that his door was always open to her, just like his heart.

Wanda did her best to concentrate as she drove to his house. Once she arrived, she quietly unlocked the front door, happy to notice Vizh was nowhere in sight. She tiptoed to one of the spare bedrooms to change, followed by a curious-looking Jarvis. She gave him a light scratch behind the ears before closing the door. She knew he was just a cat, but it would still feel weird changing in front of him.

The changing took her a bit longer than she expected, as her hands shook from excitement. She nervously straightened the skirt for the tenth time in a row and fixed a loose strand in her pigtails before finally gathering the courage to leave the room. She knew exactly where she’d find him, in his study, as he usually spent the mornings when she wasn’t there grading papers or planning classes.

As she reached the study she knocked softly on the door. She could hear a surprised “come in” and took a deep breath before opening the door.

The sight of him took her breath away. He was sitting behind his desk, papers spread out in front of him. He had one of her favorite sweaters on, dark green and incredibly soft. The reading glasses he had on made him seem even sexier, and they did nothing to hide the intensity in his gaze. Those eyes, those piercing blue eyes shifted from surprise to desire in an instant, growing darker and darker as he took her in.

Wanda chose the whole outfit wanting to tease _him_ , and yet _she_ was the one currently shivering from arousal under his hungry gaze. His voice made goosebumps break all over her body as he cleared his throat and asked: “Miss Maximoff, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

She did her best to stay cool and sound both innocent and seductive at the same time as she answered.

“Hello Mr. Shade. I hope I am not bothering you. I came by to check my grades”.

Wanda could almost see a switch flip inside him as he settled into his role. She thanked the stars that he wasn’t actually her professor as she would be failing otherwise. It was almost impossible to concentrate on anything but the small pout of his lips as he frowned and checked through his papers.

“I must admit that your grades are alarming. I hear from my colleagues that you excel in all their classes, but your performance in mine seems to be – inadequate”, he added after a small pause, voice showing concern. Wanda could see the years of dealing with students show in his voice and posture, but she knew what she said next would throw him right off track.

“That is true, professor, and I apologize. But I am having trouble concentrating in your class…”

“And why is that, Miss Maximoff?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you. Every time you read poetry from a book I just want you to stop it and put your mouth on me instead. When you absentmindedly play with the pen in your hands, I want those fingers tracing my body…” Wanda said each word slowly, staring deep into his eyes as she moved purposefully towards him, like a predator advancing towards a prey too stunned to run. She watched as his breathing shallowed and his mouth dropped open and smirked before continuing, her hands now on his desk and leaning towards him.

“And when you sit at that desk, I just want you to throw everything to the floor and take me right there”.

Vision was completely flushed by the time she finished talking and it made her smile that she still had that effect on him. He let out a breath at that and ran his fingers through his hair before finally speaking.

“Miss Maximoff… I… I apologize if I am the reason for your bad grades but what you’re suggesting is very inappropriate. You should not think about me like that. Why are you telling me this? Aren’t you afraid of my reaction?”

As easy as the normal professor’s role came to him, Wanda could see that this part was more conflicting for Vision. This was his job, and she knew he would feel incredibly awkward if he heard something like that from a real student of his. But she wasn’t his student. She was his lover, so she gave his hand a light squeeze and smiled softly to relax him before continuing.

“I am failing anyway, I might as well risk it and tell you the truth. If anything happened it would be scandalous, yes… And yet, I want you. My thoughts are extremely, as you put it, inappropriate. Will you punish me for them?”, she asked, voice as seductive as she could make it. She watched him swallow, eyes automatically drawn to the movement of his Adam’s apple.

“Please, Mr. Shade?”, she added with the best puppy face she could make and she knew she won. The chair suddenly moving backwards was the only sound as he rose and came behind her. “Bend over”, he commanded, voice rough, and she felt his hand on the small of her back, helping her settle comfortably over the desk, as she moved the things in front of her out of the way.

Wanda couldn’t suppress a moan escaping her at finally feeling his hands on her. The heat of his hand burned her skin through the thin material of her shirt and she moved as close to him as she could before feeling his hands gently slide further down her body.

“Let’s get those naughty thoughts out of your head”, he whispered, although his voice betrayed that his intentions were anything but. Wanda was shivering in anticipation as he slowly lifted her skirt. She looked back at him, bottom lip between her teeth, and saw him silently asking for permission with his eyes. She nodded and smiled, the wait killing her, before he finally, _finally_ , touched her bare skin.

He teased her for a bit, simply massaging her, and she groaned in frustration. She was rewarded by a chuckle and soon afterwards a sudden sharp sting on her cheek. The feeling of pleasure and slight pain was so intense that she couldn’t help but cry out and beg for more. He made her count, which she did with a shaky voice, as each slap sent a new wave of arousal pooling between her thighs.

By the time he reached number ten, she knew she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please Mr. Shade, I took my punishment, I need you!”

“Yes you did, Miss Maximoff, you did. Such a good girl”, he cooed, gently massaging her now sensitive ass, and she whimpered from both his words and touch.

“Good girls deserve to be rewarded”, he whispered against her neck as he lowered himself over her, one hand already moving her lacy thongs to the side and guiding him to her entrance. He entered her in one swift move and Wanda was sure that the sound she made was not human. One part of her was suddenly very glad the house was so big that no one could hear them, while the other couldn’t care less if the whole world heard her.

She knew neither of them would be able to last long. There were times when they both wanted it slow and gentle, but there was no time for that now. Their movements were fast, desperate, as the foreplay affected them deeply. It was mere minutes before Wanda found her release, followed by Vision soon afterwards.

They were both breathing heavily for a few moments, Vision’s body a pleasant weight over her, but not crushing her, as he managed to keep enough presence of mind to stay propped up on his elbows, even through his post-orgasmic haze.

He carried her to the bathroom afterwards, whispering how much he loved her and gently kissing any part of her face and neck he could find. As he prepared a bath for them, he looked at her bashfully and asked if that was as good as she imagined it would be. She could only smile and shake her head slightly.

“No Vizh, it was so much better than that”.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always makes me happy when people guess something that's about to happen in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys have wonderful holidays and an even happier new year :)
> 
> Enjoy this extra long chapter (at least it seems so to me) as a present!

As the semester went on both Wanda and Vision had more work, but they managed to get most of it done during the week, which meant the weekends were reserved for dates and time with friends. Both she and Nat decided that they wouldn’t hang out with their respective professors until graduation, as they didn’t want to start any talks of favoritism, but that didn’t mean Wanda didn’t find time for her or Vision for Tony, either in between classes, or actually going out during the weekend.

Bucky joined her and Nat on a couple of those nights out and they had a wonderful time. As much as Nat tried to deny it, they were clearly smitten with each other and Wanda smiled every time she saw them together. She wondered if that was how she looked around Vizh.

Still, it was during one of those nights out that Nat told her something that made her blood boil.

“Soooo, there’s gossip going around the literature majors that a certain professor might be open to dating students. Turns out he’s been seen in public with a gorgeous brunette majoring in environmental studies”, Nat chirped with a wink. Both Wanda and Vision knew they were bound to be seen together, but it wasn’t forbidden, so she was confused by her words at first.

“You should see some of the girls in my class. Their shirts are getting tighter while the skirts are getting shorter. Up until recently he had seemed so unattainable, always so professional and distant. He still acts the same way but the rumors gave them the courage to move from whispers about how hot he was to actively trying to seduce him”.

“What?”, Wanda could barely grit out, all color gone from her cheeks. She trusted Vision completely but the thought of so many hot young girls practically throwing themselves at him made her furious.

Her distaste must have shown on her face because Nat burst out laughing when she looked at her.

“Yup. But there’s nothing for you to worry about. I swear he doesn’t even realize they’re flirting with him. There’s this one girl, Jean, the other day she went to his desk after class, asking some stupid questions and doing all she could to draw his attention to her breasts, but his eyes stayed trained on hers the whole time. I didn’t know whether to laugh at her obvious attempts or pity her for the complete lack of attention she was getting”.

At Wanda’s murderous look she quickly corrected herself with: “nope, no pity, they all deserve it” and a laugh.

“I just thought you’d like to know what he has to deal with at work, I had to tell you. Besides, it seems like you’ve got yourself quite a catch. Even though many girls want him, he’s only got eyes for you”, she added with a small smile.

Wanda nodded and thanked her after that, trying to let it go, but the images were constantly plaguing the back of her mind for the rest of the night. She had always known that with his looks he was bound to get a lot of attention but having an abstract thought in her mind was nothing compared to actually being faced with the fact.

Next Monday she convinced herself that she was coming to see Nat after her class with Vision just to hang out with her. It certainly had nothing to do with wanting to check out the girls flirting with her boyfriend.

The sight made her both furious and overjoyed. The line of girls in front of his desk, in outfits way too inappropriate for class, doing all they could to draw attention to themselves even though there were talks of him being in a relationship made her jealousy spike. Still, the feeling of joy was stronger, because Vision was either completely oblivious to their efforts, or if he noticed them he didn’t care.

When he looked up and saw her leaning against the door his smile brightened the entire classroom. If there ever was any doubt about where his heart belonged, it dissipated into thin air. The murderous glares she felt on her skin let her know that the message had been received by everyone in the room, the message Vision didn’t even realize he was sending.

Wanda wished she could kiss him as soon as he left the classroom, lay her claim in front of them all, but she refused to act on it and possibly put him into an uncomfortable position. Instead, she settled for a wink as she left with Nat into the opposite direction, silently counting the hours until she could see him again.

Vision was pleasantly surprised when he saw her in front of his classroom that day, looking hotter than ever in ripped skinny jeans and one of his favorite shirts of hers. He would never admit it, but seeing her there, after the roleplays they’ve done, kept him quite distracted for the rest of the day. He tried to concentrate in his later classes but in the end opted for making the students do some reading and writing notes for him to examine later.

When he got home, he was even more pleasantly surprised when Wanda asked if she could come over. It was Monday, but he needed to see her. Each second without her always seemed unbearable, but it was especially so after the thoughts he’d been having the whole day.

He barely had time to close the door behind her before she was on him, her long legs wrapping around his waist. Her kisses were urgent, passionate, and he pushed her against the nearest wall, knowing how much she loved it. It also gave him the possibility to touch her, as he didn't have to focus entirely on holding her up. She was wearing a skirt now, and a quick check confirmed his suspicion that she had no underwear on. He groaned at the realization, making her smirk before she turned serious again.

“You are mine”, she nearly growled, and he answered without hesitation, “yours, my love”.

“Those students of yours that try to seduce you, they can’t have you”, she stated in between kisses on his neck, and he was glad to hear the confidence in her voice. His devotion to her, _only her_ , was a fact, and it warmed him to know that she didn’t doubt it.

Now that she mentioned it, he had noticed an increasing number of students staying behind after class, dressed provocatively and asking silly questions, but he was unphased by their efforts. He answered their questions, as silly as they were, and didn’t pay much mind to their looks. Wanda held his heart and soul in the palm of her hand and there was no one else he could ever need.

“Only you can, Wanda, no one but you”, he assured her, before gasping her name again as she reached a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He was suddenly overcome by the urge to have her suck harder, to mark him. They might not display affection openly on campus, but he wanted everyone to know there was _someone_ in his life, to bear her mark, a small part of her, wherever he went.

“Show them”, he rasped, and was almost floored by the intensity in her eyes as she removed her mouth from his neck to look at him. He nodded, knowing they both needed this, before throwing his head back and gently leading her head down. Wanda moaned at the sight of him offering himself to her before lowering her lips back to his neck. She sucked until she was sure she left a mark, his sounds spurring her on, before quickly unzipping his pants and chasing their mutual pleasure right there, against the wall.

Beds were overrated anyway.

 

* * *

 

Wanda’s relationship with Vision grew stronger than ever after each day they spent together, which wasn’t really surprising, but she was thrilled by the friendship Pietro seemed to be developing with him. She was convinced that the memory of the two of them laughing on the couch during pizza night at her apartment, completely at ease with each other, would stay with her forever. It never failed to bring a smile to her face.

It made her smile even now, despite the nervousness growing in her stomach as she packed the last of her things. She was done with classes for the day and they were going to pick Vision up in a few minutes.

The graduation was the next day but they had decided to go as soon as all three of them were free on Thursday. It was a three-hour ride and she didn’t want to risk being late for the ceremony. That also meant she and Vizh would have to face Clint a day earlier. Laura had promised she would keep him in check, but one could never know with him...

Wanda shook her head at herself and smiled. She would not let the fear of what might happen overshadow her excitement. She couldn’t wait to see them all again, especially Nathaniel. Witnessing his every little success in the two years she had lived at the farm made her develop a special bond with him. He was probably the reason she finally opened up to the Bartons.

Laura had been 7 months pregnant when they took her and Pietro in. For the two months before Nathaniel was born, Wanda barely talked. She only observed, and as much as she liked them all, she refused to get attached just to be returned back to the system again.

The hardest thing was saying no to Lila and Cooper when they tried to get her to do something with them. Pietro would sometimes say yes, especially if there was running involved, but as much as her heart broke for disappointing them whenever she did that, Wanda still declined their offers every time. They never took it to heart though, coming back to her again and again, the smiles never leaving their faces. Although she tried to ignore the feeling at the time, it warmed her heart that they always wanted her to feel included, even if they knew she'd end up saying no.

Once Nathaniel was born, things changed. Laura soon realized by the amount of time Wanda spent stealing glances at the baby that, while she kept her guard up with the rest of them, the teenager seemed to have a soft spot for the youngest Barton. That is why she gave her many opportunities to help feed him, change him, calm him or put him to bed. They bonded over such activities and day by day the walls began to melt.

Wanda would catch herself feeling relaxed not only around baby Nathaniel, but also returning Laura’s gentle smiles, laughing quietly at Clint’s jokes and bad puns, and even agreeing to join Lila and Cooper in their games. She finally started allowing herself to feel like a child again, after having to be an adult for so long.

A big part of her had wanted to stay and watch the three of them grow, but she also wanted to get her education. It was a difficult decision, made easier by the support given by the whole family. In the end, she knew she made the right choice.

_We’ve got you sweetie, we’re not going anywhere_ , both Laura and Clint had assured her then, just like many times before and after. It might have been difficult to believe at first, but she knew it now. They would always have her back, and this was no exception.

From Laura’s voice on the phone she knew Clint was not yet fully on board her relationship, but she knew it was just because he cared about her. Besides, she was sure no one could spend a full weekend around Vizh without being completely charmed by him. Clint would come around.

A knock on the door interrupted Wanda’s train of thoughts.

“You ready sis? You know Clint will worry if we get there a minute later than we said we would”.

Wanda chuckled before shouting she’d be out in a minute. She grabbed her bag, checked once more if she had everything, and left the room.

Pietro made her sit in the back because he insisted he’d be “the chauffeur” for her and Vizh on the trip. She soon saw the benefits of that when they picked Vision up and she realized she could spend the whole ride cuddled up to him.

The three of them engaged in light conversation for most of the ride, interlaced with periods of comfortable silence and listening to music. At one point Pietro brought up the game they always played during trips with the Bartons and it made Wanda smirk. Her great observation skills made her quite good at it and she was confident that she’d win, but playing with Vizh, a literature professor, would probably still prove to be a challenge.

“I spy with my little eye something that starts with an S”, Pietro started, and it was mere seconds before Wanda guessed the correct answer.

“Sky”, she shouted and laughed at Pietro’s nod. “That was too easy, my turn now”.

They all lost count of how many rounds they’d done, the answers ranging from car parts to various plants and buildings they saw along the road. Although they didn’t keep an official score, it was clear that Wanda and Vision were neck to neck as they both turned out to be really good at the game. Pietro was behind so he offered a solution to decide on a winner that gave him a chance to win too.

“So, let this round be the winner-takes-all round. Vision, you think of a word. If I guess, I win the whole game. If Wanda is correct, the same goes for her. If we both give up, you’re the winner”.

Wanda thought about the offer for a bit. She was confident she could win, plus it was easier to guess the answer than to think of a difficult word so she had the upper hand. Both she and Vision agreed and he took some time to look around for a word he could use. After a couple of minutes he was ready, and with a big smirk on his face the last round began.

“I spy with my little eye something that starts with a P”.

Wanda smirked right back. People often thought that names were hard to guess, but that was quite obvious to her. “Pietro!”, she answered in an instant.

When Vision shook his head, it made her pause. There weren’t many things she could see that started with a P.

“Pine tree… or pinecone”, came Pietro’s answer, but it was wrong again.

“Pavement?”, Wanda tried with a frown, but was once again met with Vision’s “no”.

“Some kind of a panel? Come on Vision, is it some kind of a fancy word we’ve never heard of? You know English is not our first language”, Pietro complained and was met with a chuckle from Vision.

“I promise you both have heard of it”.

“Whatever old man, I give up, I can’t see a thing, how about you Wanda?”

In any other situation Wanda would have chuckled at the nickname he gave Vizh, usually reserved only for Clint, but she refused to give up that quickly. Still, she really couldn’t see anything else around her that started with a P. After a few minutes she sighed defeatedly and shook her head.

“Fine! But I know you are cheating, how can you see it and we can’t?”

At that, Wanda saw the biggest smirk take over Vision’s features. His eyes shone as he looked her straight in the eye and answered “perfection”.

Wanda’s mouth dropped open both at the smug look on his face and at his answer. She was stuck between being frustrated because he chose a word he knew neither of them would ever guess and melting at how cute he was. Despite her competitiveness she let the other feeling win and chuckled when she heard Pietro groan from the driver’s seat.

“That’s still cheating”, she answered with a smile and cuddled even closer next to him.

“It is not cheating when it’s true. I do see perfection every time I look at you”. He took her hand and brought a kiss to her knuckles, both of them lost in each other, until the moment was interrupted by Pietro.

“You know, we are going to crash from all the eye-rolling you two are making me do”.

Wanda burst into a fit of giggles before adding: “eyes on the road, Pietro!”

“Get a room, Wanda!”

Wanda didn’t grace him with an answer, she just rolled her eyes. She knew that in less than 15 minutes they would get a room, she just hoped it would be together. Even if Clint tried to keep them apart, she’d just sneak into his room at night.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. Just a few short miles and it was time to face the Bartons. Just a few short miles and she would be home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quite long one for you guys, enjoy :)

Vision was nervous. 

He had been fine when Pietro and Wanda came to pick him up, he was even relaxed during most of the ride, but once he realized they were close, the claws of fear around his heart seemed to clench harder with each mile they passed. He really wanted to impress the rest of Wanda’s family. 

Still, the nervousness could not stop the small smile breaking out on his face at Wanda’s completely opposite reaction. She seemed to grow more excited by the minute, undoubtedly thinking about seeing the people she held dear again. It wasn’t very obvious, but he knew her well enough by then to recognize the little hints. 

Vision’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of the farm. The house seemed like a warm, welcoming oasis of light amidst the darkness surrounding it. There seemed to be no other houses for miles around it, but they might have been hidden by the hills and woods he knew were surrounding them. 

A little boy and a teenage girl – Nathaniel and Lila he supposed – flew towards the car as soon as Pietro parked. Wanda was attacked by hugs and kisses as soon as she opened the car door. Nathaniel climbed on her back the moment she got out, while Lila hugged her tight. She threw him an apologetic look because she saw him linger in the car, but he just smiled and nodded encouragingly. He wanted her to have this moment with them, there was time for introductions later.  

Pietro soon joined them in a group hug, ruffling the girl’s hair affectionately. 

“Really Cooper, just because you’re done with high school you think you’re too big for group hugs now?”, Pietro shouted, drawing Vision’s attention towards the porch. The teenager standing there rolled his eyes but smiled and ran towards them nevertheless. Next to him stood a beautiful woman, her long, dark hair framing her smiling face. 

Despite a little distance between them, he could see the tears of happiness in her eyes threatening to fall out. The way she looked at the scene before her made Vision’s heart clench. This was what a mother’s love looked like, he was sure of it.  

He could only wish his own mother had looked at him like that, even just once. He had spent a lot of his childhood in expensive boarding schools, and all he dreamed of whenever he was going home for the holydays was to be greeted by a warm hug and love in his parents' eyes. Instead, all he ever got were cold eyes and a nod.  

To see that Wanda, even after having lost so much, still managed to find someone to love her like that made his own eyes well up with happy tears. She deserved the best and it looked like she had it. He took a moment to center himself before he sighed and left the car. They all seemed really nice so far, he hoped they wouldn’t reject him.

Wanda was by his side the moment he was out of the car. She squeezed his hand reassuringly before turning to the three youngest Bartons.

“Nate, Lila, Cooper, meet my boyfriend, Vision”.

Vision was greeted by two _nice-to-meet-you_ ’s and a confused look from Nathaniel. He looked at them both with big shining eyes and asked: “does that mean you kiss? My friend Jake told me you get cooties if you kiss a girl”.

Wanda laughed before crouching down to his level and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Yes, Nate, we kiss, but you don’t get cooties if you’re old enough”.

“Oh, okay then, when I get as big as Vision I will kiss Cassie and I won’t get cooties”, came his reply. He then took Vision off guard by hugging his leg and whispering something to Wanda. She smiled and whispered something right back before getting up and putting her arm around Vision’s back.

His eyes were glued to the top of Nathaniel’s head, who was still attached to his leg, for a few moments, before he tentatively put a hand in his hair. The child looked up then and the beaming smile he got in return made his heart swell from joy. It seemed like at least one Barton liked him so far.

He soon heard Lila shouting towards Laura. “Mum! Why is Wanda allowed to have a boyfriend and I’m not?”

“Because she is 23 and you, young lady, are 15”, came her answer, much closer than he had expected it. He looked up to see that Laura had almost reached them. He watched her hug Pietro and then Wanda, before she pulled him into a sideways hug too, careful not to crush Nathaniel in between them.

Vision stood awkwardly at first, hands frozen where they were, before he exhaled and relaxed into the hug.

“Hi sweetie, I’m Laura. You must be Vision, I’ve heard so much about you”, she said as she pulled back to look up at him. She was a bit shorter than Wanda, she only reached the top of his chest, and it brought a smile to his face when she shook her head and chuckled before muttering “wow, you really are tall”.

“I have heard a lot about you too. All of you”, he said, his eyes moving across each of them. “It is an honor to finally meet you”.

Wanda was delighted to see him finally relax enough to give a real, uninhibited smile, one of those she was sure melted hearts all around him. Well, it melted hers for sure.

“Cooper, help Pietro and Vision with the bags if they need it. It’s getting a bit chilly, we will talk more inside”, Laura said as she led Lila and Nathaniel towards the house. Wanda stayed with Vision while he took her, heavier bag, and let Cooper have his at the insistence of the teenager that he wanted to carry something as well.

They stayed behind for a few moments, letting Cooper and Pietro head towards the house alone. Vision leaned close to her and asked what Nathaniel had told her and she gave him a peck on the cheek before answering. “Not much, just that he really likes you because you have kind eyes. I wholeheartedly agreed. Kids are good judges of character, don’t you think?”, she countered with a wink and hugged him tight, sneaking her hands under his jacket to seek his warmth. It might have been the end of May, but the nights were still cold.

Vision inhaled her familiar scent to relax himself before he asked her a question that had been on his mind since they arrived.

“Wanda, where is Clint?”

“Oh, he thinks he’s being so stealthy. He had been watching behind the curtains in the living room when we arrived, I saw him move. He’s not there anymore, I think. He doesn’t want Laura to know that the curiosity is killing him”.

Wanda laughed and rolled her eyes at his behavior. She would definitely need to have a talk with him.

“Are you ready for this?”, she asked as she untangled herself from him and took his hand instead.

“As ready as I will ever be”, he said, barely a whisper, as he let her lead him towards the house.

“Trust me, they all love you already, especially Laura and Nate. I can see it from the way they acted around you. I’m pretty sure Laura has already adopted you in her head and looks at you as a son”. Despite his nervousness Wanda’s encouragement still brought a smile to his face. He even chuckled at the thought of Laura, who he supposed wasn’t much older than him, thinking of him as a son.

As they got to the porch she stopped him in front of the door.

“If Clint starts being all critical and overprotective, don’t take it to heart. He thinks of me as a daughter, and Lila isn’t dating anyone yet, so this is the first time he has to deal with this. The most important thing is that I love you”, she assured him as she took his face between her hands and pulled him down so she could kiss his nose. She let her forehead rest against his for a few moments before she decided they couldn’t stall any longer.

As they entered the house, Vision took a few moments to check his surroundings. The house was smaller than his, the decorations seemed haphazardly thrown around and the furniture looked a bit worn. His mother, who had spent a fortune on expensive designers decorating their house, probably would have scoffed at the interior but Vision liked it more than his own.  

Most of the ground floor was open, with no walls between living room, dining room and kitchen. It seemed warm, lived in, and it was obvious that to its inhabitants it was not just a house. It was a home. 

They were greeted by Lila, who told them to leave the bags by the door for now and lead them to the table where Pietro and Cooper were already seated. Nathaniel was reading quite a large book on the couch, probably waiting for dinner.

“Mum and dad will be here soon, they just went to freshen up”, Lila let them know.

The smell coming from the stove was divine and Wanda suddenly realized just how hungry she was from the trip. Still, there was something she had to take care of first so she excused herself to the bathroom.

She went upstairs, intending to find Clint and warn him to behave, but she soon heard his and Laura’s hushed voices.

“But he’s so much older than her, what is he, like, 60? Is he older than me?”, Clint whined and Wanda rolled her eyes in response.

“Don’t be silly, he is much younger than that. And younger than you. Besides, it’s not like it matters. They’re in love, and love knows no age”, Laura replied in a stern voice.

“She’s my little girl, she’s too young to know what love is!”

“You knew you loved me when you were her age. As did I”, Laura countered gently, and Wanda could hear the smile in her voice. She couldn’t stop the smile spreading over her own face at another reminder that true love did exist.

Clint and Laura had been together for 23 years and they still loved each other, more and more with each passing year, it seemed. It warmed her heart whenever one of them stole a kiss from the other while they were doing something else, whenever they flirted or winked at each other…

Even the thinly veiled innuendos made her happy, despite bringing a blush to her cheeks, because they let her know that they were still attracted to each other, even after all the years that passed. That was exactly what she wanted for her and Vizh in 23 years. 

“That’s different”, Clint grumbled under his breath, but Wanda could hear his resolve weakening. 

“It is exactly the same. She’s a big girl Clint, she can take care of herself. Now we’re gonna go downstairs and be good hosts. And you are going to behave and give Vision a chance, alright?” 

“Fine”, he sighed defeatedly and Wanda hurried down the stairs. She felt reassured by what she heard, so she decided she would talk with him in private later. 

She found Vision engaging in light conversation with Pietro, Lila and Cooper, with Nathaniel looking at him a bit shyly but with a lot of interest from across the table. 

She sat in the seat saved for her and laid her head on his shoulder. They were soon joined by Clint and Laura, who promptly apologized for making them wait. Vision, of course, insisted there was no need to apologize as the company was delightful and stood up so he could properly introduce himself to Clint.

“My name is Victor, but everyone calls me Vision. It is a true pleasure to meet you sir”.

Wanda was impressed by the way his voice shook only slightly, so little it probably went unnoticed by everyone but her.

She was also impressed that Clint managed to give him a smile in return. He might have looked like he was constipated, but it was a smile nonetheless.

“Clint, likewise”, he managed to grit out, shaking his hand before coming to hug Wanda.

“There’s my girl. How was your trip?”

“There were no problems, Pietro is a good driver, but don’t tell him I said that”, she stage whispered with a smile, and was met with Pietro’s “I’m like two seats away from you, you know? Besides, I knew that already”, making her roll her eyes. She loved her brother.

“In any case, I am starving now”, she replied before going to help Laura bring the food to the table and leaving Clint to say hi to Pietro.

No one talked much during diner because the food truly was delicious and they were all starving, but they all started to talk once there was nothing left on the plates.

“So, Vision, what do you do for a living?”, Clint asked, already in a better mood with a full bely.

“I am a college professor”, he answered, and, once he saw the look on Clint’s face, quickly added: “not Wanda’s, of course. I teach literature”.

“That’s wonderful”, Laura interjected. “Our Nate loves reading. He’s already read the first two Harry Potter’s, haven’t you Nate?”

After his excited nod, Vision flashed him the most heart-warming smile and spoke directly to him.

“Those are very interesting books, you have good taste. They are also quite large, so that is very impressive for your age. Did you enjoy them?”

Nathaniel visibly basked in Vision’s praise and went on to talk about all the things he liked about the books.

Still, it was already quite late for him to be up, so after allowing him a couple of minutes to say all he wanted and wish everyone a good night, Laura led him to bed. Lila and Cooper soon followed, wanting to get enough rest before the big day tomorrow. 

This left the three newcomers alone with Clint.

“Wanda tells me you excel at archery, Clint”, Vision started, and Clint perked up at the mention of it.

“Well, I wouldn’t really say I excel…”, came his reply, pure picture of modesty, but it was interrupted by Pietro’s laugh.

“No, old man, you’d say you’re the best there ever was”, he added, still smiling and shaking his head.

“And it would be true, he just can’t seem to miss”, Wanda defended, smiling fondly at Clint.

“That sounds amazing, I would love to see you in action”. There was true awe in Vision’s voice and it made Clint give the first real smile of the evening.

“Sure”. He looked at Wanda and seemed to be contemplating something for a few seconds before he looked back at Vision again. “I can show you the basics if you want”, he offered, making Wanda positively beam with happiness, which in turn made him smile even more.

“I’m afraid my archery skills have gotten quite rusty. I would be honored to learn from the best”, Vision answered, hoping his voice did not show just how excited he was that Clint offered to do something like that. That had to mean he at least didn’t hate him, right?

“Oh, you shoot?”, Clint asked, genuine surprise in his voice. As much as he hated to admit it, archery wasn’t really on the rise.

“Yes, I used to train in boarding schools. Twelve years I believe. But that was a while ago”, he added, eyes fixed on the empty plate, because he inadvertently brought up his age. He expected some kind of a comment, a question, anything, but the answer made him look up in surprise.

“Twelve years is a solid base, we’ll get you back on track in no time”.

They continued to talk for another half an hour before the tiredness from the trip caught up with them.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready for bed”, Pietro announced.

Everyone agreed and they were just about to leave the table when Clint stopped them.

“Vision, I hope you won’t mind sleeping on the couch”.

“No, of course not, sir”, he agreed, even though the couch was tiny compared to his tall form. This was the Bartons’ house and the Bartons’ rules after all.

“What? Come on, Clint! I can barely fit on the couch and I’m much shorter than him”, Wanda complained.

“Fine. Then he’ll have to share with Pietro”, he added stubbornly.

“Oh no, my boyfriend is not sleeping in the same bed as my brother!”

“What’s the matter little sister, are you scared I’m gonna steal him away?”

“Shut up”, she muttered, before turning back to Clint again.

“Let him sleep in my bed, I promise we won’t do anything. If you insist someone should sleep on the couch, it will be me. I don’t want him all cramped up in the morning”.

“Alright, alright, but I will hold you to your word”, he finally conceded, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. It earned him another bright smile and a hug from Wanda.

“Pietro, can you take the bags and show Vision to my room? I will be there in a minute, my love, I’m just gonna help Clint clean the table”.

After the two of them left and she was finally alone with Clint, she hugged him again, trying to blink the tears away from her eyes.

“Thank you”, she said, barely a whisper.

“What for? Letting you two sleep together? You’re an adult, you can do what you want, I’d just rather it not be under my roof…” The confusion was clear in his voice and it made Wanda chuckle.

“Not that. For not being mean to him and giving him a chance. It’s just, he means the world to me, but so do all of you and seeing everyone get along without a scene makes me so happy”, she explained, not being able to fight the happy tears anymore.

As Clint raised a hand to wipe them off she laughed and promised they were tears of joy but let him wipe them off anyway.

“Of course, sweetie, of course. He seems like a really nice guy so far, and it’s clear he makes you happy. I want to protect you, I always will, but I would never try to stand in the way of your happiness. If he hurts you though, I can’t promise he won’t accidentally end up on the wrong side of my bow…”, he trailed off and she laughed again before starting to load the plates in the dishwasher. They were done in no time and after quickly wishing him goodnight she rushed off to her room to find Vision already in his pajamas.

He was looking at the pictures on her dresser, some of her alone, others with Pietro or with the rest of the Bartons, all from age 16 and upwards, as she kept the few they managed to snatch before leaving Sokovia at her side at all times.

“Hey Vizh, how are you holding up?”, she asked gently, coming up to him and cupping his face.

“Surprisingly well. Everyone has been wonderful to me and it feels so good to finally meet them. I… I hope they like me as much as I like them…”

“Believe me, they do. Nate is completely smitten with you, Lila and Cooper find you really interesting, Laura adores you, and Clint, you have his approval. You did really well today”.

Wanda could see Vision beam with pride at her words and she stood up on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips. She quickly changed and brushed her teeth before turning the lights off and snuggling up to him in the bed. She missed feeling his skin on hers, their pajamas creating an unnecessary barrier between them. Still, she knew that having him shirtless would probably be too big of a temptation, so she settled for just hugging him under his shirt, wanting to follow Clint’s rules.

“Goodnight, my darling”, he whispered against her temple before kissing her there, and she whispered it back to him before she smiled and finally allowed herself to relax completely for the first time since they got there. This was what true happiness felt like.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter was going to be longer but I think I've made you wait long enough. Work, thesis, the usual lol. Enjoy!

Vision couldn’t help but groan at the feeling of light burning his eyes. It turned out that Wanda’s room was on the Eastern side of the house and the first rays of sunrise woke him up. Still, the familiar sensation of her beautiful form wrapped around him brought a smile to his face. 

“Good morning, my love”, he whispered into her hair when he felt her stir next to him. She groaned too and covered her eyes, but smiled nevertheless. 

“How did I forget that I have to close the blinds all the way in this room?”, she replied grumpily, but then added: “good morning to you too, my love” in a softer voice. 

“Perhaps because it was an eventful night?” 

“It really was... Well, now we’re up, we might as well go eat. The ceremony doesn’t start until noon”. 

As Vision got up to change, Wanda stopped him. “No changing. Everyone eats breakfast in pajamas here if we have the time. You’ll see, just find your slippers”, she said with a smile. 

As she expected, they weren’t the only ones awake. Laura, Clint and Cooper were already up, all three of them in the kitchen. Clint was trying to juggle the two pans in front of him, one with eggs, the other with pancakes, while Laura and Cooper were putting everything that could be eaten for breakfast out on the table. 

“Oh, good morning”, Laura exclaimed when she saw them. “I hope you slept well. Vision, I didn’t know what you liked so here’s everything we have. There’s three types of cereal, some cheese, ham, bread, yoghurt, milk, Clint is trying not to burn eggs and pancakes, and if I forgot something just ask, we might have it”, she rambled on. 

Vision just smiled and assured her everything was perfect and there was more than enough choice for him. 

“Hey, I’m deeply offended, when have I ever burnt something”, Clint complained, hand on his chest in an exaggerated gesture and mock hurt in his voice. Still, the sound the eggs made once he stopped shuffling them in the pan made him quickly get back to work and the rest of the family chuckle. 

Both the eggs and the pancakes were done without an incident and they were soon joined by Lila, and, a couple of minutes after that, Pietro, with Nathaniel on his shoulders. What had seemed like too much food on the table disappeared in a heartbeat once all of them were around the table, but at least they were all sated and ready for the day.

Vision was surprised by how comfortable he felt around the Bartons. He supposed that to anyone looking in they would have made a funny picture, most of them in mismatched pajamas, and Clint even wearing a nightcap on his head, but to him they were perfect. He felt accepted, like he belonged there, and, as silly as he knew that was (he had just met them after all), for the first time in a long while he felt like he had a family.

Even though everyone had gotten up quite early, the time seemed to fly and too soon after breakfast they had to get ready. Vision had managed to keep his suit mostly without creases during the trip, but he did ask for an iron just to add some final touches. He had just finished putting the suit on and was trying to make it fit perfectly in front of Wanda’s floor mirror when he heard the bathroom door open.

As she left the bathroom, Wanda felt her mouth water at the sight of him. 

“Oh my God, Vision!”, she gasped, making him look at her with confusion in his eyes. 

“Is everything alright? Do I have something on my back? A stain on my suit?”, he asked, self-consciously checking his appearance in the mirror. 

“What? No, you look amazing... But you do realize this is the first time I see you in a suit, right? How am I supposed to keep my hands off you today?” 

Vision felt the blush spread all over his neck and cheeks at her words and the wink she gave him in the mirror. They have been together for a month and a half now, but he had yet to get used to her compliments. She walked up to him and hugged him from behind, careful not to leave any makeup stains on him. Although he could only see a little bit of her in the mirror, it was enough for him to know that she was a vision of beauty in a lovely red dress.  

“Thank you, Wanda. You look stunning too, my love, but I don’t want to do anything to get on Clint’s bad side…”

“I know, I know…”, she sighed defeatedly before smiling again and leading him out of the room. “Let’s go, I don’t want to be late, everyone is probably waiting for us”.

It turned they weren’t the last ones to get ready. The only ones they found waiting were Pietro, always the fastest of them all, Clint and Cooper. They were sitting on the couch and talking, all in their best formal outfits, and when Vision, though a bit shyly, joined them, Wanda couldn’t help but stand back and look at her boys. She beamed with pride at how handsome they all looked and seeing them together made happy tears well in her eyes.

“Nate, please let me help you with the shirt, we don’t have a lot of time. This is an important day for your brother. And Lila, you look beautiful, stop fussing with your hair, it’s perfect now, let’s go go go”, Laura’s voice came from somewhere in the house, and soon the three of them joined them. Both Laura and Lila were wearing flowing flower dresses, while Nate was in a cute little suit.

Clint’s wolf-whistle and Laura’s playful wink in response made Wanda chuckle and Pietro and Cooper groan, which in turn caused both Laura and Wanda to erupt in a fit of giggles.

“We really have to go if we want to get good seats, everyone out of the house right now”, Laura managed through her laughter, and they were all seated in the two cars mere seconds after that. Nathaniel insisted he’d go with Pietro, Wanda and Vision, wanting to spend as much time with the newcomers as he could. He excitedly chatted to Vision about his friends from school, his favorite subjects, and his crush Cassie for the whole ride. It warmed Wanda’s heart to see that Vision didn’t just pretend to listen but gave him his full attention instead.

As soon as they arrived at the school, Cooper hurried inside to get ready. The rest of them managed to find quite good seats, at the center and near the stage, so they chatted silently while the rest of the seats around them filled up. The ceremony started right on time, but it wasn’t surprising. She remembered from her own days in the school that they were well-organized.

“Dear ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming here to help celebrate this special day in the lives of these young men and women who are turning a new leaf in the book of their lives. I would like to thank all my colleagues, the parents and families of our students and all the friends who decided to make this day even more special. I am sure that the support from all of you is a part of their success, but this day is about them. My dear students, I am proud of each and every one of you. I cannot wait to see what the future holds in store for you”, headmaster Lee’s voice boomed over the speakers.

He looked exactly as she remembered him, she always thought he looked like a fun grandpa. Wanda knew he was nearing retirement, but his voice was still commanding and his posture sure. Although he was the headmaster, he was quite down to Earth and always found the time to talk to his students, ready to give advice to any who needed it. Just seeing him again brought a smile to her face.

“Before the official handing of the diplomas, I would like to ask our valedictorian, Mr. Cooper Barton, to say a few words”.

The headmaster’s words brought her back to reality and Wanda turned to Laura in shock before mouthing a “what?” over the sound of the applause. Laura just smiled and mouthed a “surprise” back, her whole face glowing with pride at her son’s achievement. Wanda excitedly joined the applause and looked at Cooper walking across the stage. His speech was moving, especially when he got to the part of friendships he hoped would last forever, no matter what life brought their way, and in the blink of an eye he was on the stage again, this time getting his diploma. The Bartons were loud, of course, once it was his turn, and the next few hours went by in a blur of pictures with students and teachers and a fancy banquet the school organized.

In the crowd of people, she met some of her former classmates who had either stayed in town or were back today for a graduation of a family member. It was nice reconnecting with them and seeing that most were doing well. She was in the middle of catching up with Darcy and Jane, Darcy whispering “smoking hot” in her ear as she nodded at Vision, when she noticed Clint talking to none other than Steve. They talked to the girls for a couple of more minutes before deciding to go say hi to their landlord.

“Well, would you look at that. You know you have good tenants when the only time you see them is on a graduation ceremony three hours away from the city”, he said with a smile once Vision, Pietro and she joined them.

“Mr. Rogers, how have you been? Besides, I am not sure we can be called tenants, we don’t pay rent, remember?”, Pietro asked in response.

“And you never will. I know I have said it before, but if there is ever anything you need fixed or if there is anything missing just let me know, ok? I will get it sorted out.”

Even though she felt indebted to him as it was and would never ask him for anything else, Wanda knew that he meant every word he said. Steve was one of the nicest people she knew, and he wanted nothing in return. They talked to him for a while longer before Cooper finally joined them again and it was time for their own pictures with him.

After making sure they got the family pictures right, Wanda took Vision on a tour around the school. Many places were accompanied by a fond memory, most involving Pietro or Nat, who she had met right there by the lockers, and it felt good to be able to show them to Vision.

There was one spot she was really looking forward to showing him, but that had to wait for another hour until they went back to the farm.

“This is it, this is my happy place”, she whispered as she dragged him to a small clearing in the woods. It was a couple of minutes away from the farm, right next to a small creek, with crystal clear but freezing water during all seasons.

She left Vision to look around in awe and went to sit on a small swing Clint had made for her. Once he realized she liked it there he had offered to build a tree house or anything else she liked, but she refused everything but the swing. She found the gentle swaying relaxing but didn’t want anything else to ruin the nature around her.

“This is wonderful”, he replied, amazement clear in his voice, and Wanda could do nothing but nod softly.

“I used to come here whenever I needed some time to think. It was often… Clint actually built this for me. They all tried their best to make me feel comfortable, they…”

Wanda could feel her voice breaking. There it was again, that feeling of both happiness and guilt.

Vision was at her side in an instant, strong arms wrapping around her.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, he asked gently.

“It’s just… I love them. I love them like family. And sometimes I accidentally think of them as my family. And then I remember my parents and I feel guilty because I’m afraid I’m betraying them, replacing them…”

She did her best to control the shaking of her voice but it was difficult.

“Hey, it’s alright, it’s alright”, he whispered, now kneeling in front of her, not caring about the stains the earth would surely leave on his suit. His hands were still firmly around her, rubbing small circles on her back.

“Just because you love the Bartons it doesn’t mean you love your parents any less. You are a wonderful person with a big heart. The more people you let into your life, the more it expands. You will never forget Django and Marya, nothing and no one will ever replace your parents, but Clint, Laura and the children are your family too. You never have to call them that, words are just labels, but I can see that they have fully accepted you as a daughter and a big sister. I find the connection you have with them beautiful, and more like a family than the one I ever had with my blood parents. Please, my love, never feel guilty for finding happiness, for having the strength to move on… You have lost a lot, too much, but your family has also grown, and I hope that one day, it will expand even more”.

Wanda had started sobbing around halfway through his words but they were cleansing tears. It was good to finally let it out, to tell someone she trusted about the worry that had been squeezing her heart for years. This was something she refused to share with the therapist she was seeing while she lived here, and it was also a topic she couldn’t bring herself to talk about with Pietro.

For so long she had avoided thinking about them as her family, stubbornly claiming in her head that Pietro was her only family left, but she knew it wasn’t true. The Bartons were her family too and seeing the way her heart swelled with pride when Cooper got announced the valedictorian, and the happiness she felt when they accepted Vision as one of their own made her resolve finally snap. She knew she would still never be able to call anyone else mum and dad, but those were, as Vision said, only labels.

Vision kissed away her tears as they fell for a couple of minutes before she pulled him up in a kiss, her whole being focused on him and the promise his words held. A family of their own... She wondered if her twin genes would be strong enough to give to her children the same gift her parents had given her: a twin sibling. No matter how many kids they ended up having one day, she knew that Vision would make a wonderful father. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself, as they had not been together for that long and no one knew what the future held, but there was no harm in daydreaming.

One thing was certain, the image of Vision surrounded by two toddlers, one having his blond hair and piercing blues eyes, the other sharing her chestnut hair and emerald eyes, would be stuck in her mind forever. The scene playing out in her mind finally calmed her and when she opened her eyes there were no more tears. The only thing she could see was him, her boyfriend, her lover, her friend, looking at her with absolute adoration in his eyes.

“Thank you Vizh. I know you’re right, I just… I needed to hear this. Let’s head back before they send out a search party”, she chuckled, wiping her eyes to make sure no one back home noticed she was crying.

Once they were back at the house and Nathaniel greeted her with a frim hug around her legs, she felt a wide, hopeful smile spread across her face. She knew that whatever the future had in store for her, she had a big family by her side, and she finally allowed herself to fully enjoy it. She was here for two and a half more days and she was going to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I had to pay a little homage to Stan, may he rest in peace.


	26. Chapter 26

“Vision, may I talk to you for a minute?” 

Clint’s voice suddenly brought Vision back to reality. He had been so caught up in Wanda’s smile as she entered the house that he barely even noticed anything else around him. 

He nodded and followed Clint to the kitchen instead of going with Wanda to the living room to join the rest of the family as he had planned to do. 

He was suddenly very nervous, but the reassuring smile Wanda gave him as they parted helped relax him a little. 

“I wanted to ask you if you...” Clint started but stopped mid-sentence as he took Vision’s appearance in. 

“Wow, you just couldn’t wait, could you?”, he asked with a chuckle and a shake of his head, leaving Vision quite confused for a few moments.  

“I’m not sure I under...”, he started, following the trail of Clint’s gaze down to his pants, full of stains from when he was kneeling next to Wanda. It only then dawned on him how it must look to someone else. They had been gone for a while, in a private place, and he got back with stains on his clothes.  

Vision didn’t want Clint to be disappointed in him, but he also couldn’t share such a private moment with him. Even though he was a horrible liar, he hoped his explanation would be convincing enough. 

“Oh, that? I’m afraid I am quite clumsy. Wanda went to show me her favorite place and I slipped on the way. I managed to wash my hands in the creek but I didn’t want to touch the pants, I’d rather pay for the dry-cleaning than destroy them while trying to wash the stains out”. 

Clint's expression suddenly turned bashful and he ducked his head and apologized for jumping to conclusions. Vision felt bad for lying to him, but his assumption really had been wrong. 

After assuring Clint that he wasn’t hurt and that only his knees were a little scraped, Vision waited for Clint to tell him what he wanted to talk about. 

“Right, I was wondering if you wanted to get that archery lesson now”, he said with a grin. “There’s still light out and I have my own practice range here”. 

Vision immediately agreed, feeling excited about the prospect of holding a bow in his hands again. He quickly changed and joined Clint who was waiting for him in the living room. After saying goodbye to the rest of the family and planting a quick peck on Wanda’s lips, he let Clint lead him to the area behind the house he used for target practice. 

“Let’s find a bow for you, big guy”, Clint commented, eyeing the taller man’s build. “Feel free to test them out, but I think this one will do”. 

Vision carefully took the compound bow he was offered, testing the weight of it in his hands. It looked quite similar to the bows he used to shoot while in school, but felt a bit heavier, which he supposed was acceptable now that he wasn’t a teenager or a child. He would have to shoot it first to know, but for now he liked it.

“So, Victor...” Clint started while fine-tuning his own, metal recurve bow. “It’s best to get straight to the point. What are your intentions with my daughter?” 

Vision was startled by the use of his birth name, but he had expected that question at some point of his stay. He decided that at least that was something he could be completely honest with him about. They both loved Wanda after all. 

“I intend to make her happy every day, for the rest of my life. I want to see her succeed with all she sets her mind to, and help her in any way I can. And, if she’ll have me, I plan to marry her one day. Not yet, of course, she is still in college. Besides, I am not sure if she is ready for that yet, but I know I am. I have lived long enough to know when I’ve found my soulmate. Your approval would mean a lot to me, but, just like I told my best friend who was opposed to the relationship at the beginning, she matters more to me than anyone’s approval”.

Vision waited silently, anxiously, for any kind of response while Clint contemplated his words. Even though he meant what he said, he really wanted a good relationship with her family, all of them. After what felt like an eternity Clint smiled, a genuine smile taking over his features.

“Thank you. I needed to know you were serious about her. You could have just made all that up, of course, but there’s just something about you that makes me trust you. In my mind she is still, and probably always will be, the skinny 16-year-old she was when we took them in, but even I have to admit that she has grown into a beautiful young woman. And it’s scary, you know? To think about all those guys out there, probably wanting her just for her body…” he trailed off, shuddering and wincing at the thought.

Feeling relieved that Clint seemed satisfied with his honesty, Vision continued.

“She really is beautiful. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I am not going to pretend that Wanda and I haven’t been intimate before. We are both consenting adults and we love each other. But I love every single part of her, her laugh, her compassion and empathy, her wit, how passionate she gets about the things she likes…  I can keep listing her qualities forever but it boils down to the simple fact that I love her, for all that she is. And once her beauty fades, my feelings will not change. There is nothing I want more than to grow old with her, wake up next to her for the rest of my life”.

Clint’s mouth had dropped open sometime during his speech, and once Vision finished he chuckled, laid his bow gently on a table and crossed the short distance between them. He gave Vision a firm pat on the shoulder before speaking again.

“You know, if it weren’t for the fact that I feel the exact same things for Laura, and have felt them pretty much since the start of our relationship, I wouldn’t have believed you. Laura told me you two have been together for, what, two months or something? It might seem like a short time for some, but sometimes you just know, right? And I’m pretty sure Wanda feels the same about you. She certainly looks happier than ever before. And even in a room full of people, while she’s occupied with something else, her eyes drift to you every so often”.

Clint paused for a bit, a small smile on his face and a faraway look in his eyes, before continuing.

“You seem like a good guy Vision, and you have my support because of that, but if you end up breaking her heart, well, the hand on my bow might just slip… Not fatally of course, but enough to hurt…” Clint trailed off, his voice turning from warm throughout the most of his speech to completely serious by the end. Vision didn’t doubt for a second that he really meant it.

“It is a good thing then that I have no intention of ever doing that, sir”, he assured him.

“Good. Now that we are all clear about each other’s intentions, let’s shoot some targets”, he said, leading Vision towards the designated area and grabbing his bow in the process.

It took Vision some time to get used to shooting a bow again. His first few arrows flew everywhere, some hitting the target while the others fell short. Clint was very helpful, correcting his posture and offering advice whenever he saw something he could improve. By the end of the training, Vision managed to get every arrow on the target. Granted, only a few reached the bullseye, but all things considered, he was happy with his performance.

“Well done, Vision”, Clint offered with a clap on his back and it brought a proud smile on Vision’s face. The man himself hadn’t been shooting much, opting for helping Vision and chatting to him about movies, sports and politics instead.

“You mind if I get a couple of shots in now?”, he asked after carefully storing the bow Vision had been using. Vision, of course, agreed and sat down to watch. It turned out to be quite a spectacle. Once Clint started shooting his arrows, Vision realized Wanda hadn’t been exaggerating, not even for a bit. The arrows flew with incredible speed, each hitting its mark flawlessly. He even turned on the moving targets, but his score remained perfect. The man just couldn’t seem to miss.

“Yeah, I still got it”, he muttered with a smirk after the sun started going down and he decided he had enough. Vision was amazed by the fact that he hadn’t missed a single bullseye. He had to agree with him and told him as much as they walked back to the house, Vision still unable to think about anything but the incredible display of skill he had just witnessed.

Wanda had been a bit anxious at the prospect of Vision and Clint alone together, but she trusted both men would be civil about it. She soon relaxed, deciding to join Laura, Pietro and the kids in playing board games. When it was time for Pictionary, all the Bartons demanded she and Pietro be in different groups. They had all learned by now that the twins, when paired together, were unbeatable in these types of games. They, although begrudgingly, conceded, so Wanda ended up paired with Lila, Pietro played with Cooper, while Laura and Nathaniel decided they would be the third pair but not compete, using the pile with the terms for children instead.

The game had reached its most exciting point, with both Pietro and Cooper and Wanda and Lila having won one round. Both pairs were currently neck to neck, fighting to win the final round to settle the score, when Clint and Vision arrived. Clint gasped in mock surprise when he noticed they were playing without him and soon enough they started again, this time with the addition of the two men.

Wanda was glad to see the two of them in high spirits, it had to mean that they hadn’t jumped at each other’s throats and she let herself enjoy the game and the laughter that inevitably ensued at some of the guesses. They all lost track of time, simply enjoying some family fun since there was no place they needed to be in the next two days.

After two more rounds Nathaniel went to sleep, while the rest of them decided to watch a movie. They settled for an action movie and Wanda snuggled up to Vision on the couch. A quick look at the other couch let her know that Laura and Clint were in a similar position, Clint’s hand in Laura’s hair seemingly moving of its own accord. Lila and Cooper took the armchairs, while Pietro was on the couch with her and Vision, his snarky comments about the action scenes making her laugh throughout the whole movie.

After a small chat with Clint, Wanda, Pietro and Vision agreed to take care of the kids on Saturday so that he and Laura could have some alone time. Clint made last minute reservations at their favourite hotel after they assured him it wouldn’t be a problem and Laura thanked them at least 15 times before finally going to pack her bathing suit and some spare clothes. It made Wanda chuckle, and maybe just a little jealous at the thought of jacuzzis and saunas waiting for them, but she was glad nonetheless that she could help Clint and Laura relax for a bit.

The day alone with the kids was fun. After quickly helping Lila and Nate with their homeworks, they watched some more movies, made a mess in the kitchen trying to bake Laura’s favorite cake for when she got back and even went exploring the woods around the farm at Nate’s request. Wanda found herself blushing at every interaction between Vision and Nathaniel, because it reaffirmed her belief that he would make a wonderful father.

Wanda felt like she was in paradise, surrounded by the people she loved and away from the worries that finishing college and trying to secure her future brought along with it. Still, the rest of the weekend flew by in the blink of an eye and too soon she found herself struggling to keep her eyes open in the back of their car on the way to the city. After a while she let herself drift off, the feeling of Vision’s fingers massaging her scalp speeding up the process.

Vision continued to absentmindedly run his fingers though her hair long after she fell asleep, head in his lap. His mind was still on the farm, the scene before him clear as day despite the distance Pietro put between them with each mile he passed. Even when he closed his eyes all he could see was Laura, teary-eyed as she gave him a hug. But it was her words that got to him, the words that made his heart clench in both pain and joy.

She had wished him a safe trip and told him to take care of Wanda before putting her hands on his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye and speaking the words that seemed to tear his heart open, reminding him of things he never had, and then stich it back together, the promise a soothing balm for his pain. How did he ever get so lucky to gain the love and friendship of not only the most perfect girl in the world, but also the people she held most dear? He closed his eyes again and smiled, the words engraving themselves in both his brain and heart.

_You will always have a family here, sweetie_.


	27. Chapter 27

“There is my good boy”, Vision said gently to the uncharacteristically cuddly cat. It wasn’t very often that he spent the whole weekend away, but whenever it happened Jarvis always demanded attention for a few days afterwards. 

“Did Tony take good care of you, Jarvis?”, he asked while scratching the black cat behind the ear. 

“You know what, I’m insulted you’d even ask that. It’s not my first time taking care of him, you know?”, came Tony’s complaint. Vision knew that he wasn’t really offended, but he could almost swear that he heard worry in Tony’s voice. He frowned, but since Jarvis seemed fine decided not to push the matter further. 

“Anyway, tell me how meeting the family went. Was it scary? Any death threats?”, Tony asked, his voice and posture back to normal. 

“It was... I don’t know how to describe it. They took me in as one of their own, Tony. It might have been only three and a half days, but it was enough for me to get a taste of what I have been missing my whole life...”

“A family…”, Toni finished for him, voice soft and a gentle smile on his face. Vision knew Tony was no stranger to a cold childhood. His own father had always been busy with his experiments and research, barely finding the time for him. Tony’s relationship with his mother had been better, but Vision knew the mention of his father still left a sour taste in Tony’s mouth.

Tony suddenly muttered something Vision didn’t quite catch before instructing Vision to put Jarvis into his carrier and follow him. Vision did as he was told and went with him to the living room, still trying to work out why Tony was acting so strangely.

“Honey, I know we said we wouldn’t tell anyone yet, but I can’t keep this a secret from Vision anymore”, Tony’s pleading voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Pepper just smiled and nodded, with a gentle “I know” following. Tony was immediately by her side, giving her a quick peck on the lips, before he stepped behind her, arms wrapping around her form and settling on her stomach. The position of his palms drew Vision’s attention to a barely noticeable bump and it took mere seconds for Vision’s face to light up with joy.

Tony’s worry when he inadvertently questioned his care-taking abilities, the secret, the bump… It all started to make sense now.

“Are you…”, he started, hope clear in his voice, but not daring to assume. They had been unsuccessfully trying to conceive for the better part of the past two years and now the possibility alone made Vision’s heart beat faster in his chest.

“We are”, Tony confirmed, his voice breaking at the end from all the emotions. He had to look at the ceiling for a few seconds before looking back at Vision. “Are you ready to become an uncle, Robo-boy?”

Vision felt like he had lost control of his vocal chords, so he rushed towards them instead, wrapping them both in a tight hug. He was sure his heart was going to explode from the joy he felt for them. He knew how much this meant to them and they deserved all the happiness in the world.

It took a couple of minutes for Vision to finally find his voice again and congratulate them properly.

“It feels good to finally be able to share it with someone. Especially you, Vision. But it’s still early, please don’t tell anyone”, Pepper warned.

“Of course not. It is not my place to share it”, he assured her.

“Well, I suppose you can tell your mysterious girlfriend, the one Tony won’t tell me anything about”, she complained, looking pointedly in Tony’s direction. He simply shrugged and repeated Vision’s last words.

“Fine”, Pepper sighed before turning back to Vision. “So, why haven’t I met her yet?”

Vision chuckled at that. It at least meant that Tony had kept his promise. He knew that the due date for submitting the projects had already passed, and it was only a matter of days, maybe a week or two, before the interns would be selected.

“You will. She will be quite busy for the next few weeks, but hopefully soon”, he assured her with a small smile, feeling guilty himself for keeping her in the dark, but he did not want to cause any complications in her decision-making. It’s not that he didn’t trust her, it was Pepper, she would choose the person that was right for the position regardless of any personal attachments, but he wanted there to be no doubt for Wanda. In case she ended up getting the internship, he needed her to know that she won fair and square.

Vision couldn’t stay with them for much longer, as much as he wanted to, so after a few minutes he took Jarvis and said his goodbyes. It had been a long weekend, no matter how wonderful, and he needed to rest. Thankfully, it didn’t take him long to get home and make sure Jarvis had his food and water before heading straight to bed.

No matter how tired he was, sleep was evading him. He laid awake for a while, thinking about the wonderful four days he had spent with Wanda and her family before sighing and mentally preparing for the days ahead. He had gotten so used to being around her constantly, but he knew that she would be extremely busy these last two weeks. He would be too, grading the last of the papers and final assignments, checking which students met the class requirements and creating the final exams. It meant that they wouldn’t be able to see each other for a while and the mere idea made him nauseous.

The knowledge that they just had to power through the following weeks and then it would be better did little to brighten his mood. Still, he knew that nothing could be done about it so he forced himself to think about happier things.

He knew he had many things to be happy about, things that only two months ago would have seemed impossible and unattainable for someone like him, and yet here he was, with the most perfect girlfriend in the world and a true family.

What was family, anyway? Was it the two people whose genetic material he shared? Or the ones that held his heart? He knew that some people were lucky enough to have them be the same people, but he also knew his own answer, without a doubt. It was Tony, who had always been like a brother to him, the Bartons, who accepted him for all he was, and Wanda, his beautiful Wanda, who he hoped would also officially become a part of his family.

Yes, he truly had a perfect family. An expanding one at that, he thought with a smile, remembering the happiness on Tony and Pepper’s faces. One day, he hoped, that same happiness would be reflected on his and Wanda’s faces.

Despite his worries about the separation that awaited them in the near future, the thoughts about what came after, about his real future with Wanda soon overpowered the negative ones. When sleep finally claimed him, it was with a smile on his lips.

 

* * *

 

Eleven days.

It had been eleven days since Wanda last saw Vision and she felt like she was slowly going insane. College kept them both busy and with exams fast approaching, she barely had the time to do anything but study and write. They were going to see each other on Saturday, but her final project for one of her classes was taking her longer than expected and she’d had to cancel. Some days were easier, but this was one of the harder ones. She had overslept, spilled her coffee all over the place, and on her way home even managed to get drenched in rain in June. 

All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep until the day was finally over. Actually, all she wanted to do was to curl up next to Vision, but that would have to wait, since it was already quite late and she had an early class the next day. It wouldn’t do to be late on her last day of classes. As she finally unlocked her door and entered her apartment she noticed an envelope on the coffee table. 

“I didn’t open it”, came Pietro’s voice, but she could hear the excitement in it. She knew without looking that the envelope would sport the Stark logo. With the way her day had been going she was terrified of opening it, but there was no point in delaying the inevitable. 

She took a deep breath and went towards the table. With shaking hands she took the envelope and ripped it open, as carefully as she could, given her state. 

As she forced herself to look at the letter, for a moment she forgot how to breathe. 

 

_Dear Ms. Maximoff,_  

_We are pleased to invite you to become a part of our team._  

 

Wanda let out the breath she had been holding and stayed stuck on the first sentence for the next few minutes, still unable to believe her eyes or even keep reading. Pietro had given her privacy at the beginning, but after not hearing anything for a while, came to check on her, throwing a look at the letter over her shoulder. 

When he saw the result, he tackled her in a bear hug, making her fall to her side on the couch and finally snapping her out of her shock. She let out a laugh at that, hugged him back tightly and finally started to accept it was real.  

“I made it, Pietro”, she managed, voice still a bit shaky from excitement. “They want my project. They want me!” 

“There was never any doubt, little sister... You are a genius, they would be idiots to reject you”, he added with a chuckle. His voice showed how proud he was of her and she just hugged him a bit tighter in response. 

After another minute she sat back up, Pietro's arm moving to rest around her shoulder. She read and reread the letter, rapidly getting filled with excitement at the prospect of visiting, and actually working in one of Stark Industries' famous labs.

Wanda's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Pietro suddenly smirked and let her go, the loss of contact making her frown. At her confused look he just chuckled and nudged her towards the door. 

She wasn’t expecting anyone so she slowly approached the door and looked through the peephole. She was met by a sight that made her heart beat faster. Her Vision was there, finally, after so many days without him. 

As she opened the door and looked up at him in confusion, Pietro answered her unspoken question. 

“I knew you would want him here regardless of the outcome, so when you got the letter, I texted him to come over”. 

The explanation was more than enough for Wanda to throw herself into Vision’s arms. “I got it”, she whispered into the hug, barely audible but she knew he heard her by the way his arms tightened around her even more. 

“Congratulations, my love. You deserve it", he said with a smile, before adding a soft "I’ve missed you...” 

Wanda knew that this week and a half had been a torture for them both. Being apart when it felt like she belonged right there in his arms simply felt so unnatural. Still, now he was here again and the big piece of her heart he always carried with him was finally back in its place.

“Mmm, I've missed you too”, she replied, fully inhaling the scent that had quickly become her favorite scent in the world. She knew she could stay in his arms forever, but Pietro had other plans. 

“I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but it’s time to celebrate”. 

He had brought out the champagne Wanda didn’t even know they had and tree glasses, waiting for the two of them to join him before making a toast. 

“I had been saving this bottle for your graduation, but I think this also warrants champagne. Next one is on you, old man”, he said, expertly opening the bottle and pouring some into the glasses.

“To Wanda, the best sister, girlfriend, daughter, everything”, Pietro cheered, raising his glass and knocking it against theirs. Vision repeated “To Wanda”, with a smile, the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice saying more than words ever could.

They talked together for a bit longer, but Pietro soon decided to go to his room and give them some privacy.

“Do you... Do you think Tony really didn’t tell her anything?”, Wanda asked quietly after Pietro left, curled up next to Vision on the couch. 

“I do. You got it all on your own”, he replied, voice confident. Engineering wasn’t really his area, but Tony had told him she was his brightest student and that he was going to give her the one internship spot reserved for someone of his choice. That didn’t work out because of obvious reasons but it certainly meant that she was good enough to deserve the position. 

“But you can ask him yourself. You have to go for a meeting with him and Pepper, right?”

Wanda nodded, still deep in thought. The letter said she should contact them to set up a meeting. It would have to be sometime next week, as it was her off week between the end of her classes and the start of her exams. Still, that would have to be done the next day, as her exhaustion finally started catching up with her once the initial shock and excitement faded.

“Stay with me?”, she asked, and Vision was never one to deny her anything. He rarely slept over in her apartment, since her bed was much smaller than his, but that only meant he would have to hold her tighter.

Wanda fell asleep almost the moment she closed her eyes and Vision turned on the alarm on his phone too in order to make sure she got up when needed. He cradled her soft form to his chest, the rhythm of her breathing relaxing him, and he soon followed. The small space didn’t bother him at all, he finally felt complete again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this turned much longer than expected, but oh well haha
> 
> Also, I just realized that I've been using the British spelling of Mr and Ms (without a dot) in some places and the American in others, so I'll just go back and edit it all to American. It just looks nicer with a dot :D

Wanda nervously straightened her skirt as she neared the entrance of the Stark Tower. Once she entered the tall building, she did her best to calm her nerves. She walked slowly towards the reception, looking around her and taking it all in. It was still hard enough to wrap her head around the fact that she was done with classes forever, let alone the fact that she was about to start working at her dream job. 

“Hi, my name is Wanda Maximoff and I am here to see Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark”, she said at the reception and the lady smiled and gave her a guest pass, explaining which floor she had to go to.

The elevator was panoramic, with glass walls, and Wanda was glad she didn’t have a fear of heights. It was quite fast and, in what seemed like no time at all, the elevator doors opened and she reached Ms. Potts’ office. Wanda was told to wait until the meeting with the other intern was finished so she sat down in a comfortable armchair, glad to have gotten a few minutes to center her thoughts.

The sound of a door opening brought Wanda back to reality again. She recognized his voice before she could see him, having heard that same high-pitched, excited voice many times when she hung out with Pietro and his friends.

“Once again, thank you so much for choosing me as your intern, Mr. Stark. I won’t disappoint you, I promise!”

“I know you won’t, kid. Besides, I already told you to call me Tony”, came Tony’s voice and the answer “Of course, Mr. Stark!” made Wanda let out a quiet laugh. Her suspicions about the owner of the voice were soon confirmed when Peter, one of Pietro’s best friends, stepped out of the office. She gave him a wide smile and despite her nerves a chuckle escaped her at the surprise on his face once he noticed her.

“Wait what? Wanda!? Are we gonna be working together? That’s so awesome!”, he started, sounding as excited as ever. His good mood was infectious though and Wanda instantly started to feel better.

“Peter, please make yourself comfortable and stay here until the meeting with Ms. Maximoff is finished. We will show you both around once we’re done”, the tall, beautiful woman she recognized from the papers as Ms. Potts told Peter before turning to her with a smile and inviting her to enter the office.

Once in the office, Ms. Potts shook her hand and greeted her cordially, the smile never leaving her face. “Ms. Maximoff, welcome to Stark Industries. As you probably know, my name is Virginia Potts and I am the CEO of the company. This is my husband, Anthony Stark, but I believe you already know him”.

“It is truly an honor to meet you, Ms. Potts”, Wanda responded, glad that her voice wasn’t failing her. She had always admired her for being one of the most successful women in the industry, and, as much as some wanted to attribute her success to her relationship, and later marriage to Tony, Wanda dismissed those rumors for what they were: just jealous opinions. She had to be a competent and hardworking leader for the company to survive and grow, and the growth in stocks and the number of patents granted since she took over the company spoke for itself.

Wanda then turned to Tony, shaking his hand and greeting him too. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing when he rolled his eyes at her use of his last name. Still, he greeted her by her last name too, even if he did smirk right after it. A part of her was left wondering how Ms. Potts knew they had met before. She was sure she hadn’t mentioned it anywhere in her application, but she tried not to let her doubts get to her.

“I was really impressed by the project you submitted. If successful, it could triple the efficiency of wave energy generators, and I believe we at Stark Industries can help you realize it. For the most part of your internship you will be working on developing and testing the needed components, but you will also be encouraged to learn from others and offer suggestions. Here at Stark Industries communication is key, so don’t feel like you can’t tell us your ideas just because you are only an intern”.

“Thank you so much, Ms. Potts. That sounds amazing. It is still hard to believe you have decided to choose _my_ project, but I will do my best to justify your trust”.

It was at that moment that Tony finally decided to chime in.

“Okay, Wanda, I can feel your curiosity burning a hole in my brain”, he smirked and rolled his eyes, before bringing his hands up to massage his temples. Wanda started to protest that she had no idea what he was talking about, but he interrupted her and continued.

“I chose Peter and Pepper chose you. I had absolutely nothing to do with the choice. She did come to me to ask why I hadn’t written a recommendation letter for you since, based on your studies, you had to be in my class and I told her the truth, that you didn’t want the fact that you knew me to give you any kind of unfair advantage over others and that you wanted the best project to win”.

At Tony’s words Wanda felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She had been trying to squash any unwanted doubts ever since she got the letter and to finally have it confirmed that her talents alone had gotten her the internship made her breathe out a sigh of relief. That relief soon turned to worry at the look on Ms. Potts’ face.

“Would any of you two like to explain to me what is going on?”, came Ms. Potts’ confused question as her eyes darted between her husband and Wanda.

“Right, I’m sorry honey. Please don’t be mad because we kept this from you, but the reason I refused to help you choose your intern in any way, and the reason I didn’t choose Wanda myself is because, well, _she_ is Vision’s mystery girlfriend”. 

Wanda watched nervously as realization dawned on Ms. Potts' face and her lips pulled up into a surprised “oh”. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Did you really think it would affect my choice in any way?”, she asked, hurt evident in her voice. 

“No, Pep, of course not! I know you would have made the right choice, but I didn’t want Wanda to ever have any doubts about whether she’s earned the position or not. Remember how you quit once you realized I had feelings for you? It took a whole lot of convincing for me to change your mind and convince you that you _are_ the best person for the job, regardless of my personal attachments, and I didn’t want the same to happen to Wanda. She deserves to know that it was her project alone that got her this position, _not_ her relationship with Vision... I suppose I could have told you after the choice was official, but I thought it would be better for all of us to tell you in front of Wanda”. 

Wanda watched as Ms. Potts took some time to process Tony’s words. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she smiled.

“I suppose that does make sense. I understand why you did it, and I believe I would have done the same thing if I was in Tony’s or Vision’s position. But what a way to meet, huh?”, she added, her smile widening even more. “As we’ve already told Peter, now that this formal part is done, we can be on a first name basis. We might be a big company, but we do try to keep the atmosphere familial”, she explained. “From now on, please call me Pepper, alright?”

“Of course”, Wanda replied with a big smile, relieved that the tension was finally resolved.

“Let’s go get Peter now and take a tour, shall we? But after we’re done, if there’s nowhere you need to be, you and I are going to go grab a bite to eat and you will tell me all about how you met Vision. I have been dying of curiosity ever since I found out there was a special someone in his life, but neither he nor Tony wanted to tell me a thing”, Pepper complained, looking with mock accusation at Tony, who smirked and blew her a kiss in response.

Wanda blushed as her thoughts wandered back to the very beginning of her relationship with Vision and the sexy picture she had texted him by accident, but she soon managed to shake those thoughts away and let Pepper know that she had enough time to stay and talk for a bit. They headed for the door when Tony’s voice came from behind them.

“Hmm, I’m not sure I know all the details, I think I’ll join you two”.

Pepper stopped and giggled at his words but still ended up rejecting his proposal. “Absolutely not, if you want details go to Vision, I need some girl time”.

“Fiiine, keep your secrets. But it’s time to go, I don’t want to keep Peter waiting”, he replied as he carefully stepped around the two of them to open the door.

“Okay, kid, let’s go!”, he called to Peter, who promptly got up and followed them to the elevator. “You will see the labs, the cafeteria and your desks today, but you will actually start your internship in a month. We want you to have enough time to get good grades on all your exams before you have to start working five days a week”, Tony explained in the elevator.

This arrangement was perfect for Wanda. Being in her final semester, she had less exams than usual, and it meant she could also make progress on her thesis once she was done with the exams. She had written a big part of it during the semester and only needed to add some finishing touches, but that extra free time will be very useful since she wanted to graduate as soon as possible. Not to mention she could spend more time with Vision that way.

As the elevator doors opened, Wanda expected to find a hallway or a lobby in front of her. What she saw instead was the doors opening to reveal a big lab space. The whole room was buzzing with activity and people, and Wanda just stood in place for a moment, trying to take it all in.

Pepper soon led them towards a man with curly black hair, bits of gray here and there. As they got near he looked up from a paper he was engrossed in and rewarded them all with a gentle smile.

“Peter, Wanda, meet Dr. Bruce Banner. He is our chief technology and innovation officer. You will be able to come to him with any questions or ideas, won’t they, Bruce?”

“Of course”, he said, fixing his glasses atop his nose. He shook both Peter's and Wanda’s hands before greeting them both. “I’m glad you will be joining us”.

“The lab is his playground, he runs the place”, Tony supplied with a smirk, making Bruce chuckle in response.

“Let me show you around”, he said, leading them on a tour of the floor and a few floors below it. Wanda found it harder and harder to contain her excitement at all the impressive technology she saw and could start to use soon. Still, her excitement was nothing compared to Peter’s. He asked questions about everything and anything, his enthusiasm making all of them smile fondly at him.

Wanda often forgot that he was two years younger than her, but it was times like this and the incredible amount of energy he had that reminded her just how young he was. Or maybe how old _she_ felt. It seemed like she had skipped that energetic phase, having to grow up at just 10 years old.

Wanda took a deep breath and banished those thoughts far away. She smiled reassuringly at the worried look Pepper shot her and focused back on reality. Her life at the moment was perfect, there was no point in dwelling in the past.

Dr. Banner, or Bruce, as he insisted they call him, seemed incredibly smart, but at the same time quite relaxed and easy to get along with. She definitely looked forward to working with him. He soon showed them their desks, one across from the other. Each desk had a computer on it, and the chairs looked comfy enough. 

“This is where I’m leaving you, I have to get back to work, but I wish you two all the best on your exams and a very successful internship with us”, Bruce said with a wave of his hand before heading back towards the lab. 

“Alright, I’m going to show you the best part now and then you’re free to go”, Tony announced, leading them towards the elevator again. They soon reached a large area filled with dining tables, the sizes raging from small, 2-person tables to large ones that could fit a group of people. The smell of food that hit them made both Peter's and Wanda’s stomachs growl in unison and the pair chuckled nervously in response. 

“Once you get employee passes you will just have to swipe them at the register, each employee can get two meals a day, but the hungrier ones can always borrow the card from someone who doesn’t eat as much”, Pepper chuckled as she explained, her mind undoubtedly focused on one such occasion, and it made Wanda smile right along with her.  

Pepper soon looked back at her new interns and continued. “I can see that you’re both hungry. I’m starving too, so let’s go get something to eat, you can choose whatever you want. Now, Peter, you’ll have to excuse me, but I must leave you with Tony. There are some things I have to discuss with Wanda”. 

Wanda watched with a big smile as Pepper filled up her plate with foods she would never mix together, but she supposed pregnancy hormones did that. Vision had told her the news, after assuring her he had Pepper’s explicit permission, and Wanda was trying really hard to contain her excitement.  

She didn’t even have time to congratulate Tony, as it didn’t really seem like the right time while they were in the office, and she didn’t want to say anything in front of other people. Still, now that she saw how nice Pepper seemed, she would make sure that at least Vision conveyed her best wishes to them. 

“It’s not a problem, Ms. Potts! Mr. Stark is awesome!”, Peter chirped in, making Pepper throw an affectionate look at her husband that told Wanda she very much agreed with the statement. 

“I know I am”, Tony stated with a wink, before wishing the girls to have a good time and leading Peter to a separate table. 

“So...”, Pepper started as they sat down in a secluded little corner, “tell me all about how you met our shy little Vision. For as long as I’ve known him, he's never showed any romantic interest in anyone, I honestly thought relationships just weren’t his thing. You can imagine my shock when I heard he found someone”. 

Wanda chuckled and started to tell her about those first, accidental texts, and how they were drawn to each other since the beginning. Pepper listened with wonder in her eyes as she recounted those first few days and how she could never tell if he liked her as a friend or something more.  

When Wanda got to the part when they accidentally bumped into each other and he ran away, Pepper laughed sympathetically, commenting that it really did sound like Vision.  

“That night we talked and got over the misunderstanding and he asked me out. The date was absolutely perfect and he’s been my boyfriend ever since”, Wanda ended with a smile, her mind full of happy memories. 

“Wow, that sounds like something out of a movie... Wanda, I obviously don’t know you very well yet, but I do know Vision and he’s glowing. You’re good for him”, she assured, making Wanda’s smile widen even more. 

“How did you and Tony meet?”, she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. She had heard a lot of stories about Tony from Vision, but the one about how he met his wife wasn’t one of them. 

“It’s not nearly as cinematic as your story. We met in college, in our third year. God, that was twenty years ago. We shared a couple of classes and we often bumped into each other around the campus. We hung out here and there, but it was nothing romantic. He was too busy being a college kid and doing all he could to anger his father”, she explained. 

Wanda nodded for her to continue. That definitely sounded like the young Tony Vision had told her about. 

“After I graduated, Tony told me to apply for a position in his father’s company. I got it and slowly advanced through the ranks. After his parents' car accident, Tony took over Stark Industries and chose me as his personal assistant. With Tony that position meant I did all the work while he had fun. One day he decided to retire and officially leave the company to me. It came as a complete surprise, but after some thought I accepted”.

This was the part that Wanda knew. Every article she had ever read about Pepper or Tony inevitably mentioned the sudden retirement of the famous billionaire ten years ago. Many speculated that the pair had already been involved at that point and that it was the reason she got the position, but they both denied it every time someone asked them about it, and Wanda could hear the honesty in Pepper’s voice as she continued.

“I tried not to fall for him, I really did. I mean, he was a complete playboy, but we spent so much time together and I got to see the sides of him that were usually hidden from the world. There were a couple of instants where things almost happened, but I refused to be just another one of his toys so I ran away every time he’d had a bit too much to drink and tried to kiss me”.

Pepper paused at that point, lost in thought, her lips quirking up in a small smile. Wanda waited patiently for her to continue, knowing that she needed the time to get her thoughts together.

“Finally, around seven years ago, he confessed he had feelings for me, that he’d had them for a while. After he told me I quit, as you’ve already heard, but I couldn’t deny my feelings anymore. I agreed to date him that day, but it took him around a month to get me to take the position back. We’ve been married for three years now, and I couldn’t be happier”, she said with a faraway look, hands subconsciously resting on her abdomen.

“And you think that isn’t cinematic?” Wanda asked with a chuckle before continuing. “What a difference though, it took you two 13 years to start dating, while with me and Vision it was less than a week. Still, both beginnings led to the same result, happiness. I… I know this won’t mean a lot to you coming from me, but I just want to congratulate you. Vision said you gave him permission”, she said with a gentle smile, eyes drawn to the bump that was now quite obvious for someone who knew about the pregnancy.

“Hey”, Pepper said, taking one of Wanda’s hands in hers, “tell me, Wanda, are you serious about Vision”. After Wanda’s nod she continued. “Then it means the world to me, and I’m sure it will mean the world to Tony. I might not know you that well yet, but one of the best people I know chose you, and I have a feeling you are here to stay. You better get used to it, you are a big part of all of our lives now, and if everything goes as planned, you and Vision will be two of the most important people for our child”.

Wanda’s eyes welled up with tears at Pepper’s words. She tried to play it off on some dust falling in her eye, as she didn’t want to admit just how much her words meant to her. Still, she already knew she would love that child, the little baby Vision referred to as his niece or nephew, as her own.

They chatted for some twenty minutes more before Pepper had to get back to work.

“We won’t see each other that much once you start the internship as we will be working on different floors, but now that I finally met you, I do expect to see more of you and Vision outside of work, ok?”

Wanda agreed, certainly not having any objections to spending more time with her and Tony. They both seemed like wonderful people and she was glad Vision had them in his life.

Pietro tackled her in a hug once she got home before dragging her to the couch and listening intently about her day and the impressions she got. He laughed heartily when she told him about her and Peter’s mutual surprise when they saw each other.

“Yeaaaah, about that, I knew he was chosen as the second intern, but I didn’t want to ruin the surprise”, he smirked, getting a playful nudge from Wanda. She continued recounting the meeting and the tour, leaving out the details of her talk with Pepper, but she did tell him her new boss was wonderful.

“I’m so happy for you, baby sister”, he assured her as he played with her hair. “Now go pack, I’ll be away this weekend and I know where you want to be and what, or better, _who_ , you want to do”, he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, making Wanda groan and roll her eyes, but laugh nonetheless.

She quickly packed and wished him a safe trip before driving the distance to Vision’s house. She unlocked the door and the delicious smell enveloping the house instantly drew her towards the kitchen.

“Oh, good evening, my love. You are back early, the dinner is not ready yet”, Vision exclaimed, looking adorable as ever, with two small flour stains on his nose and cheek. Wanda dropped her things and ran towards him, smiling and kissing him hard before whispering against his lips.

“I’ve missed you too much to wait. Oh… and you’ve got some flour stains on you”, she smirked as she pulled away, sneakily adding a third stain on his other cheek.

“Hmm, you mean like this one?”, Vision asked smugly while putting his flour-stained hands on her cheeks. Wanda squealed and tried unsuccessfully to get away, laughing constantly before raising her hands in defeat.

“Okay, okay, you win”, she conceded, trying to catch her breath from all the laughter and not wanting to start a flour war.

“I have missed you too, I am glad you’re early. How was the tour? And what did you think of Pepper?”

“The Stark Tower is amazing, I can’t wait to start working there. And Pepper, she seems so kind. We talked for a bit after the tour and I really like her. She wants all of us to hang out more”.

The answer made Vision smile. He had always liked Pepper and had suspected she held Tony’s heart even before Tony himself was aware of it. He was glad to hear that she and Wanda were getting along already.

“We will”, he promised. “But tonight, you’re all mine. The food has to stay in the oven for another 43 minutes, do you have any ideas on how to kill the time?”, he asked, eyes darkening as he pulled her even closer.

Wanda felt shivers of pleasure run through her body at his words and the feel of his taller frame enveloping her.

“Mmm, yeah, I’ve got a few”, she whispered before connecting their lips, determined to let her body do the talking.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Don't worry, I'm still here lol. It's been a rough few weeks, and it will be like that for some time now, so I can't say how long you will have to wait for the next one, but I hope you stick with me, I love this story just as much as you do, or maybe more, cause it's my baby :D
> 
> Anyway, enjoy <3

Wanda managed to organize her time quite well now that she didn’t have classes anymore. She studied a lot, but she had always been a fast learner, so exams weren’t really a problem.

Half the time she studied at home, grateful to Pietro for giving her some peace and quiet most of the time, but also distracting her when he sensed she needed it.

The other half she spent at Vision’s place. Despite thinking she would be too distracted to study or write around him, it turned out his presence calmed her and she was able to do her work while he composed or graded the exams next to her. Even though they didn’t talk, the connection between them was always there, parts of their bodies touching at all times, whether it was a hand gently stroking the other’s arm or thigh, or their ankles intertwined underneath the table.

It was at the end of one of their study sessions that Vision approached her shyly, with a nervousness he had all but lost around her. It was charming, all he did always was, but it did leave her feeling confused.

“Wanda?”, he started. 

“Hmm?”, she hummed her question softly. 

“I have been meaning to ask you something. I have only two more exams to give. After I grade them and publish the results, I will have some time off before the next faculty meeting. I was wondering, after your exams are done and you’ve sent the first draft of your thesis, would you like to go somewhere with me for a couple of days?” 

“You mean like a small vacation?” 

“Yes, exactly like that. I think it would help us both to release all the stress that has accumulated”. After a small pause he added: “and we could spend some time alone before you start working”, a gentle smile lighting up his face as he looked bashfully, almost insecurely at her. As if the idea wasn’t completely delightful.

“Of course, Vizh, I’d love that!”

“You… you would? You don’t think it’s too soon?” He had told Tony and Pepper about the idea when the three of them went to get some coffee and they both assured him it was good. He was glad that Tony had insisted they request exam dates on the same days so they could hang out more, because he definitely appreciated the extra time he could spend with his best friend, and the times Pepper could join them were a wonderful bonus.

Wanda’s words soon broke him out of his reverie. “Too soon to spend a few wonderful days with my hot boyfriend? Nope”, she answered, popping her P’s before adding: “plus, it will give me all the more incentive to be done as soon as possible”.

Vision exhaled sharply before scooping her up for a kiss.

“You just study and write, I will take care of everything, alright? Do you perhaps know when you will be done so I can make reservations?”, he asked as he pulled away from her.

“Well, I only have two exams left, as you know, and I’m almost done with my thesis, so a week from now?”, she offered, growing more and more excited as his proposal really started to sink in. A few days alone with him, no responsibilities, hopefully on a beach somewhere, with him in nothing but his swimming trunks… Yup, she definitely liked the idea.

“A week it is”, he confirmed, stealing one more kiss from her before leading her towards the car to drop her off at her apartment. His own excitement started to show, and he didn't even try to hide his growing smile. He had a vacation to plan.

 

* * *

 

Wanda smiled as she climbed the stairs to Nat’s apartment, two at a time. They were both quite busy with exams and working on their thesis’, so she hadn’t been able to see her in a while, especially since classes ended and their usual routine was broken. Wanda had missed her best friend, but now that they finally arranged a time to hang out, she felt light and had a bounce to her step despite gravity working against her.

“Hey there, stranger”, Nat greeted her with a smirk once she opened the door. Despite her words it took her less than a second to pull Wanda in for a tight hug, mindful of the bags she was carrying.

“It’s only been like, two weeks, but it seems like I haven’t seen you in forever”, Wanda sighed as she pulled away. “But, now I’m here, so you better go get us spoons”, she ordered as she plopped down on Nat’s couch.

“Did you get us ice cream?”, Nat asked, face brightening as she eyed the bag Wanda was holding.

“You know I did, now go before it melts”, she laughed, looking at her best friend rush to the kitchen. She was back in no time and soon enough they could dig into the dessert. It did start to melt just the tiniest bit, but neither of them minded.

Nat groaned as she put the first spoonful in her mouth before turning to Wanda. “Ok, I love you, you know that? I’ve been so busy I don’t even remember when was the last time I bought ice cream. And it’s already July!”

Wanda could only giggle in response, before adding: “that’s what best friends are for. Yeah, it’s been quite a rough few weeks. How did your exams go so far?” 

“It’s all been great. I can’t believe we’re almost done, Wanda! How about yours?”

“Me neither... It feels like just yesterday we went through the campus gate for the first time. I still remember our freshmen orientation, it felt so good to have someone I knew by my side... Anyway, I’ve gotten good grades on all so far, only one left”

Nat smiled and stayed quiet for a while, probably remembering their first days at the university too, before answering. “Those were the days… I’m glad you were there with me. Lucky you though, it’s two exams for me. I hope your boyfriend won’t be too hard on us, pun certainly intended”, she added with a wink, making Wanda almost choke on her ice cream from laughter. 

“Let’s hope so. Speaking of boyfriends, are you finally calling Bucky that?”, she asked once she recovered.

Nat chuckled before letting her lips curl into a half smirk that told Wanda everything she needed to know. Not yet, even though she was thinking about it. Nat’s answer confirmed her suspicions.

“I was very clear with him when we started going on dates that I didn’t want to complicate things, but I think I might ask him to be my boyfriend tomorrow. It will be our sixteenth date, after all. I’m finally ready to take this step and I think he is too, but I’ll have to wait and see”. 

Wanda couldn’t stop the squeal of delight that escaped her at the news. She was thrilled to see her best friend start to feel more comfortable with commitment, and who better to help her with it than Bucky. 

Wanda’s relationship with Bucky was good. She had seen him four times so far and found all three of them shared the same sense of humor. Still, the thing she liked the most about him was the look he gave Nat when her attention was elsewhere. His love for her simply shone through at moments like that, and not just through his eyes, but also the way his whole face softened and his lips pulled up in a small smile. Wanda was sure that the reason he hadn’t asked her to be in a relationship yet was because he didn't know if she wanted it, but when Nat did ask him to be her boyfriend, Wanda was sure his answer would be yes.

Wanda wished her luck, even though she didn’t really think she needed it, and settled more comfortably on the couch. She listened as Nat talked about her plan to surprise Bucky and about all that had happened in the two weeks they hadn’t seen each other – which wasn’t a lot, really, since pretty much all either of them did in that time was study and write – before telling her about her visit to Stark Tower in more detail and about the surprise trip that was awaiting her in a few days.

“He didn’t tell you any details?”, Nat asked, her curiosity spiking.

“No, and I didn’t ask either. The only thing that matters is that we will get some time for ourselves. However, I have no idea what to pack”, she chuckled.

“Well, it's summer, so there will probably be a beach, or at least a pool. It's the perfect excuse to go buy you a sexy new bathing suit”, Nat replied with a wink, her excitement at the prospect of going out of her apartment for a reason other than going to her exams showing. “By the way,” she added, “I’m helping you pack”.

Wanda had no doubts about the nature of the clothes Nat would make her take on the trip but agreed all the same. She would take any opportunity she could to tease Vizh, especially somewhere where they didn’t know anyone.

They sat on the couch for another hour before Nat managed to drag her to the mall. They went through what seemed like a million options until Nat spotted the perfect bikini.

“Wanda, this is the one”, she announced smugly, holding it behind her back at first before handing it to her. “Red has always been your color”.

The bikini was a beautiful shade of red, with a thin line of black along all the edges. Wanda had to agree, it truly was the one. After purchasing it and grabbing a quick bite to eat in the food court, both girls decided to go their separate ways, but not before agreeing to see each other again on the day of the trip.

Wanda came home with a big smile on her face, feeling energized by the few hours she spent with her best friend. After a quick hug with Pietro, she decided to put that newfound energy to good use. Just a few more days and a new chapter of her life would begin.

 

* * *

 

Clothes. Packed. 

Sunscreen. Packed. 

Hygienic products. Packed. 

Jarvis’ food and things. Packed.

Hotel reservations. Triple-checked. 

Vision nervously ran his hand through his hair as he went over his _to-do_ list. He didn’t even know why he felt nervous. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been alone for a few days before, she had spent a few weekends at his house, but this was their first vacation together and he wanted everything to be perfect. 

It took Vision half more hour to finally be satisfied with his bag. He carried it to the trunk of his car before going back inside and carefully taking Jarvis’ carrier in his hand. He was lucky that Jarvis didn’t seem to mind car rides unlike some other cats he had seen. He had chosen the hotel specifically because it allowed pets and even had “catsitting”. Jarvis was his family and Wanda also adored him, so he definitely wanted to take him with them, but he was also a house cat, and the service could be useful in case he and Wanda decided to go exploring.

Once he reached Wanda’s building, Vision took Jarvis and carried him up the stairs to her apartment. Even though they would be back in a few minutes, he didn’t want to leave him in the car, not even with the AC on. 

As he reached the apartment, Vision tried to unlock the door, but found it locked from the inside so he knocked softly, notifying Wanda of his arrival.  

When she opened the door, he was as awestruck as he was the first time she opened that same door for him. Wanda was beaming with happiness as she looked at him and he felt the nervousness become replaced by a surge of pride because he knew he was responsible for at least a small part of it. All he wanted was to bring her happiness, and it seemed like he was doing at least something right.

Still, after a few moments he couldn’t stop his eyes from taking the rest of her in. She was even more stunning than usual, in a tank top and Jean shorts, her long legs and toned arms on full display. Her grin slowly turned into a smirk as she caught his eyes sweeping over her.

“Like what you see?”, she asked, leaning against the doorway.

“Always”, he replied without hesitation, pulling her into a half hug with his free hand in order to avoid shaking the carrier too much. 

When they finally entered the apartment, Vision noticed Miss Romanoff and Pietro on the couch, and was once again reminded of their first date. This time, however, instead of suspicion he was met with a pat on the back from Pietro.

“Take care of her out there, alright?”, he told him quietly while Wanda was busy cooing over Jarvis with her best friend.

“Of course”, he assured him with a smile, even though he knew she could handle whatever came her way. The thing is, she wouldn’t have to, not as long as he was there.

“Mr. Shade, you’ve got a lovely cat”, Miss Romanoff told him.

“Thank you. Although, you do not have to call me Mr. Shade anymore. You might not have graduated yet, but you have passed my subject and I am no longer your professor. Please, call me Vision”.

Vision knew it would take him some time to get used to not thinking about her as his student, but now that she was completely done with his class, he wanted to be on a first name basis with Wanda’s best friend, at least from his side.

She gave him a smile that seemed shy compared to her usual bold and confident demeanor. “I’d like that. But only if you call me Nat in return. I suppose Natasha is alright too”.

He took a moment to consider his options before deciding he would take it one step at a time. “Natasha it is then. Although, I am afraid I will have to steal your best friend away now”, he warned. As much as he wanted to stay and get to know her better, there would be time for that another day.

Natasha nodded and smiled before hugging Wanda and wishing her a safe trip. Pietro soon did the same, holding her for a bit longer, as if reluctant to let go, but Vision knew he was just worried. Once they pulled away from each other. Wanda took Jarvis and joined Vision, the three of them leaving the apartment after a few more “goodbye”s and “have a safe trip”s.

“Are you ready to go, my love?”, Vision asked once they were finally alone in the hallway, his palm gently caressing her soft cheek. She gave him a look that melted his heart before saying the words he knew conveyed much more than her readiness for that vacation, words that reflected his own feelings when it came to her.

“With you? Always. To the ends of the earth”.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here is an extra long chapter, enjoy! Also, be prepared that there will be some mature content haha.
> 
> I've got no idea when the rest is coming though :D
> 
> Alsoooo, everyone go to the first chapter to check out the amazing cover Snippedaway made for this story if you haven't seen it yet :)
> 
> And tell me if it's showing as too big or too small or something, it's my first time trying to add a picture to a story.

Wanda couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she entered the car. She was more than ready for this vacation, even if she still didn’t know their destination. The curiosity was killing her, but she didn’t let it dampen her mood. Instead, she decided to test her luck, making the best puppy face she could, as she asked: “Soooo, have you decided to tell me where we’re going?”. 

Vision smirked at that, deciding to start the car before answering. 

“I would rather show you”. 

As much as she wanted to know, she knew that she would find out in due time. She trusted his good taste so, instead of dwelling on the destination, she focused on enjoying the journey there instead. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and despite the AC she could feel the warmth seeping through the car windows into her exposed skin. 

She threw a look at the back seat to check on Jarvis and found him fast asleep. Vision was certainly right when he told her Jarvis enjoyed car rides. She could understand that, she enjoyed them too, especially when she was with Vizh. 

Wanda connected her phone to the radio and let the music play lightly in the background. Still, she could only relax fully once she put her hand on Vision’s thigh. 

He carefully steered the conversation away from the vacation and avoided sharing any details about where they were going, but he couldn’t hide where he was taking them. Wanda noticed he was driving in a different direction than she was expecting. Instead of leaving the city, as she had assumed he would, she recognized he was heading towards the small marina she sometimes visited to watch the ships that came and went. 

“Vizh... Is this where we’re staying?”, she asked once he parked, not even daring to hope for the other possibility. 

Vision chuckled at that, his eyes drawn to the variety of small boats in front of them. 

“I will just say that it might be a bit difficult to get to our destination by a car”. 

Wanda objectively knew that she should have been embarrassed by the sound she made at his words, but she wasn’t. This was Vizh, she could show her happiness in any way that came to her, without second guessing herself. 

Her reaction seemed to brighten his smile even more as he started to open the car door. “Come, my love. We have an hour-long boat ride ahead of us. I will take our things and you take Jarvis, alright?”, he asked, eyes on her as she got out of the car and grabbed Jarvis in record time. She didn’t say a word, just slipped her free hand in the back pocket of his pants, but short glances at her face told him how pleased she was with the idea. 

Once they bought the tickets and boarded the small passenger ferry that could hold around 25 people, Wanda dragged him to a bench that was right by the edge of the boat. 

There were a dozen other people on board, but no one stood out quite like Wanda. Her happiness – her almost childlike excitement – was palpable. Just looking at her made him, and a few others on the deck, smile at her fondly, even if they didn’t know the reason behind it. 

“This is the first time I’ve ever been on a boat, did you know that, Vizh?”, she exclaimed, wonder obvious in both her voice and the wide eyes that were glued to the point where the waves crashed softly against the ship.  

“There’s no sea in Sokovia, and the Bartons don’t live close to it, so I never had a chance to do it as a child. As an adult I used to just come to the beach and watch the boats, I never actually got on one”, she explained as she sat down on the bench, stretching her arm over the railing to get it as close to the water as she could. It wasn’t enough to actually touch it, but she did get sprayed every time a wave crashed against the edge.  

Vision was convinced that the giggle she let out as the first wave splashed her hand was the most adorable sound in the world. That is, until the next giggle followed, and then the next, because each sounded more perfect than the last. 

“You never told me explicitly but I had a hunch. I’m glad you will finally get to experience it. I find it quite relaxing”. That was one of the reasons for choosing a destination on an island. Every time they talked about the sea, he got a sense of longing from her. He hadn’t been sure if she had been on a boat before or not, but he was certain she wanted it. And he was more than happy to make that wish come true for her. 

His answer earned him a tight hug as she put her arms around him and whispered her thanks, voice almost breaking from the emotions. Her breath against his ear and the feel of her hand, cold from the water drops it received, against the warmth of his neck made goosebumps break out all over his body.  

“Anytime”, he whispered back, voice rougher than usual, as he did his best to remember that they were in public and he couldn’t hold her for more than a few seconds. The thought of his parents, who never showed each other any affection in front of him, let alone other people, came to his mind unbidden. He was suddenly sure that the hour-long trip would last a lifetime for him. 

Still, once Wanda pulled away from the hug but scooted closer to him and laid her head down on his shoulder instead, he decided he wouldn’t let his past experiences spoil the new ones with Wanda. He threw a look at her face and saw she simply radiated happiness. The sight made his heart sing with joy and strengthened his decision not to care about what others thought of them, or if there were people, like his parents, who would scoff at the fact that they sat that close.  

He put his arm around the small of her back and pulled her even tighter against himself. Nothing about the way she leaned on him was indecent, and they didn’t know any of those people anyway. This was a time just for them, they needed it, and there was no reason for them not to be able to act like any other tourists in love. 

Wanda sighed contentedly and took his free hand in both of hers, resting it in her lap as she looked in the distance, taking in the various shades of blue surrounding them from all sides. The lighter blue of the sky seemed to melt into the darker blue of the water around them, painting a picture of unbelievable beauty. The sight was oddly relaxing, and she had to fight not to let the gentle rocking of the boat and the rise and fall of Vision’s chest lull her to sleep. There was no way she was missing that. 

No words were needed between them as she focused on all the sensations around her. The feel of the breeze on her skin that perfectly complemented the warmth coming from the sun... The sound of seagulls around them... The smell of salt and the rhythmic sound of waves...  

She did her best to commit it all to memory, because the time seemed to fly and she wasn’t ready to let it all go yet. Nevertheless, the knowledge that it meant the end of her boat ride didn’t stop her from jumping up excitedly once she noticed the island taking shape in front of them. 

“Is that where we’re going, Vizh?”, she asked, taking in the sight before her. The greenery of the island stood out amidst the sea surrounding it, and she suddenly couldn’t wait for them to dock. Vision’s confirmation only made her excitement grow even more. 

It took them longer than she expected to actually reach the island, as it turned out that estimating distances on the sea was tricky. Still, they eventually arrived, and it was even more perfect up close. 

Their hotel was quite close to the dock, a ten-minute walk by the sea, thankfully in the shade of trees that protected them from the heat. 

As they got to the hotel, received their wristbands at the reception and were shown to their room, Vision let out a sigh of relief. Everything seemed to be progressing without any issues, and the look of utter joy on Wanda’s face meant everything to him. It was priceless, worth every second he spent planning and agonizing over how the vacation would go. It certainly made him feel like the happiest man in the world. 

“Look Vizh, they even have a cat bed for Jarvis!”, Wanda exclaimed as she entered the room. A lot of cat things, including the litter box and bowls with treats and water, were already prepared for them, and she didn’t even dare to think about how much Vision must have spent on it. She gently lowered the carrier on the floor, and, after checking that Vision had closed the door behind them, let Jarvis out to go explore the room. 

After seeing that he seemed to be doing just fine, she threw herself backwards on the king sized bed, Vision’s chuckle making her stick her tongue out at him. She simply felt so young and carefree, something she hadn’t felt in a while, and she knew she had him to thank for it. 

“Why don’t you come and join me?”, she asked, moving to lie on her side and patting the spot next to her. He took his time, taking his shoes off first and placing them by the door. He knew without looking that her eyes stayed on him throughout.  

“How do you like it so far, my dear?”, he asked once he settled comfortably next to her, their foreheads touching gently. 

“It’s perfect. It would have been perfect even if we had just stayed at your house, but this... I have no words and we haven’t even looked around the hotel or gone to the beach. Speaking of that, what’s the plan now?” 

“Well”, he started, running his hand up and down her back, “the hotel is all inclusive, with great operating hours for the restaurants. We can get something to eat pretty much whenever we want, so we are not under any time constraints regarding meals. There are indoor and outdoor pools, a sauna, and you’ve seen the beach on our way here, it seems lovely. There are, of course, many other activities outside of the hotel, but it all depends on whether you want to rest a bit from the trip or –“ 

His words were suddenly cut off by a kiss, one he gladly returned after the initial surprise had passed. He pulled her closer, as close as he possibly could, and after a few minutes they both started breathing heavily. Wanda was the one to pull away first, looking torn between continuing down that path and stopping. After a few seconds, it seemed like she finally made up her mind. 

“I really, really don’t want the sun to set before I get to spend some time on the beach”, she explained sheepishly. Vision nodded in understanding as he got up. There was no need for them to rush anything, they had 4 full days for themselves. 

“We will pick up right where we left off once we get back though”, she added with a wink, searching her things for what he assumed was her bathing suit. 

“Is that a promise, Miss Maximoff?”, he asked with a smirk, riling her up just a little bit more. He found his own beach things right away, because he had purposefully packed them at the top of his bag. 

Wanda’s mouth dropped open in reaction to his words and she was once again torn between going to the beach and locking herself in the room with him forever. Still, after a few moments she shook her head and chuckled, deciding to just tease him extra hard in her new bathing suit. 

“Oh, you know it is, Mr. Shade”, she replied, heading to the bathroom with her bikini in hand. She could have changed in the room too, but she did need to freshen up before they left the room. As she opened the door, a shocked gasp escaped her. Vision was by her side in an instant, looking at her with worry written plainly across his face. 

“Wanda? What happened, are you alright?”, the words flew out of his mouth at a breakneck pace as he searched her face for any clues. 

“Vizh...”, she started, still staring at the sight before her. The bathroom was big and beautiful, but what she saw in it finally made her resolve break. She had to know. 

“There’s a hot tub in our bathroom... How – how much did you spend on all this?”, she asked, worry evident in her voice. This was the part he had been dreading, and he willed his heartbeat to slow down as he searched for the words that would help him explain that it didn’t matter, that she was, and always would be, worth every penny spent to make her happy. 

“Not more than I can afford, I managed to get a great last-minute deal when booking this hotel. But it doesn’t matter anyway. Wanda, before you, there was no reason for me to ever do something like this. In a way, this is a dream come true for me, as much as it is for you. The only things I used to spend money on were the absolute necessities, the drinks or dinners with Tony and Pepper when I managed to snag the bill, and the things I thought Jarvis would like. I told you already that I wanted nothing to do with my parents' money, the wounds they left were still too deep, but my professor’s salary and my way of life allowed me to save up a nice sum, and there’s _nothing_ and _no_ _one_ I’d rather spend it on than you.” 

He looked at her hopefully, his hands still gently on her cheeks as he wordlessly begged her to understand where he was coming from. He once again got a feeling like her eyes were boring straight into his soul as her lips finally pulled up into a smile. 

“Alright”, she conceded, “but I want you to know two things. One”, she started, holding one of her fingers up, “you are all I need, everything else is just a bonus, and two: the next vacation is on me”, she finished with a wink, and suddenly all was right with the world again. 

“Deal”, he shot immediately, shaking her hand in a business-like manner and making her grin even wider. 

“Go get ready then, because I do plan to make the most of this vacation”, she warned with a smile, blowing him a kiss and closing the bathroom door behind her so she could get ready in peace. 

She carefully put the bikini on and checked herself out in the big mirror in front of her. She liked what she saw, and she was sure Vision would like it even more. She threw one last look at the hot tub behind her, deciding they would definitely need to test it once they got back, and exited the bathroom. 

Vision was already in his swimming trunks, a beach towel over his shoulder and a bottle of sunscreen in his hand. She let her eyes travel over his bare chest and she couldn’t resist running her hand lightly over it as she got closer. 

“Wow”, was all Vision could muster as he took her in. The material of the bikini clung to her perfect curves like second skin, and the clash of red and black looked exquisite on her.  

“I could say the same for you”, she whispered, lips inches from his. The fact that she was barefoot made the difference in their heights even more pronounced, and in order to close the distance between their lips he had to lean down despite her standing on the tips of her toes, firmly holding his arms for balance. 

“You know”, he spoke against her lips, “at this pace we will never leave”. 

“You’re right, you’re right... But you look so good like this, I can’t help myself”, she explained with a small smile. “Is Jarvis going to be alright?” 

“Yes, we won’t be away for too long and he has everything he needs. Besides, he seems pretty relaxed already. He has sniffed the whole space, and I have spread both his and our things all around the room. The familiar scent always helps him get used to a new environment”. 

Wanda looked at the little black cat that was currently lounging lazily in the sun that seeped in through the window. She would never understand how he didn’t mind all the heat his black fur attracted, but she supposed he liked it. She did see a lot of black dogs acting the same way at the shelter. 

She went to pet him gently, loving the way he purred and leaned into her touch, before grabbing her towel and flip flops, throwing a short sundress over her head and finally declaring she was ready. Vision had also put on a t-shirt in the meantime, as they didn’t want to walk around the hotel half naked. He put the “Pet-in-Room” sign on the door to make sure Jarvis wouldn’t be disturbed, before taking Wanda’s hand and heading towards the hotel exit.

The beach was right in front of the hotel and Wanda’s breath was once again taken away by the sight of nothing but the sea and a clear blue sky in front of her. It wasn’t a sand beach and she was thankful for it. There was nothing worse than trying to get the sand off her towel or other places where it definitely didn’t belong. 

Vision led her to the portion of the beach that was covered in shade from the trees behind them. He had brought the sunscreen but he needed to get it on her first. A lot of it. It wouldn’t do for them to spend their vacation in pain because of something that could be prevented. 

His eyes followed the movement of Wanda's hands as she took her sundress off. He had seen her in her bathing suit just minutes before, but it didn’t change his reaction in the slightest. She looked at him over her shoulder, with a small smirk on her face, and asked: “are you gonna help me with that?”, nodding her head towards the bottle in his hand. 

Vision gulped, the images of running his hands all over her body already filling his mind. “I’ll be happy to”, came his answer, voice sounding raw already. He really needed to get a hang of himself, but she was such a temptress. Thankfully there weren’t many people around, and all he had to do was get through these few minutes and then he would be able to cool off in the sea. 

Wanda laid herself down on the towel, head rested on her arms. She felt Vision lowering himself to kneel next to her and she shivered in anticipation. She knew there was nothing they could do with all the people around them, but just the thought of his talented hands massaging the lotion into her back and shoulders made her heart beat faster. 

He took his time opening the bottle, as his eyes wandered all over her. Once he finally squirted some of the sunscreen on the small of her back, he saw her bite her lip hard, probably to stop a moan that threatened to slip out. He smirked to himself in response, glad to see he wasn’t the only one affected by her teasing. 

As the first drops of the cool lotion touched her heated skin, she did her best not to lose her composure. Still, once Vision’s hands finally started applying it, she felt like she was fighting a losing battle. Wanda’s nerve endings seemed to explode with stimulation in the wake of his movements. 

Vision’s fingers glided all over her back and shoulders, making sure to get enough lotion everywhere, even under the small elastic strap holding her bikini together. It wasn’t a big area, but he knew there was a high possibility it would move in the water and leave the skin under it exposed, which was something he couldn’t allow. He couldn’t even bear the thought of her in pain, let alone seeing her suffer. 

As his hands passed over the sides of her breasts, applying a generous amount, Wanda let out a shaky breath, and arched her back just a bit, her body trying to get closer, make his hands slip deeper inside her bathing suit, anything that would relieve the pressure she was feeling. 

He lowered his head closer to her, whispering in her ear as a response. “Now, now, Wanda, we can’t have that, can we? I want to touch you as much as you want me to, but not here. As soon as we get back to our room, I promise to take such good care of you. But now I need you to be still. Can you be still for me, my love?” 

Wanda nodded weakly at his words, ignoring the fact they somehow made her even more turned on. There was just something about the authority in his voice mixed with so much love and affection that made her insides melt. She supposed she brought this on herself, she could have made love to him before going to the beach, but she had really wanted to make the most of such beautiful weather.  

She willed her muscles to stay still as he finished applying the lotion to the back of her neck before he handed her the bottle and let her finish applying the sunscreen to her front and to the backs of her legs. The loss of his hands on her came as both of a relief and a regret, her mind and body conflicting once more. She tried to apply the lotion to the rest of the exposed areas as fast as she could, before turning to Vision with a wolfish smile. 

“Your turn”, she said, a warning as much as a notification. 

She could see some uncertainty on his face at the mischievous look in her eyes, but he started to lie down regardless. She stopped him before he could do it though, instructing him to sit instead. 

Wanda sat behind him and planted a small kiss at the back of his neck before starting to massage the sunscreen into it. She took her time, making sure his neck was sufficiently covered, before she decided to get up on her knees behind him. She added some more lotion and moved down to his shoulders automatically, nuzzling her face in his hair the whole time. 

She lowered her lips a bit teasing his neck with her breath, and, soon enough, her closeness to him evoked the reaction she was hoping for. He shuddered, craning his neck just a bit backwards so she could have better access to it, and she smirked against the skin. 

“Can you be still for me, my love?”, she parroted back, the words making him groan quietly. She decided to have mercy on him though, so she moved slightly away and paid more attention to getting him as safe from the harmful rays as possible. It didn’t take her long to complete the process, and once he applied the lotion to the rest of his body, they laid together for a while, with Vision conveniently on his stomach, as they waited for the sunscreen to soak in. 

Even in the shade, Wanda could feel the warmth of the sun around her. It didn’t take long before she couldn’t take being away from the water anymore, and once the lotion on her skin seemed properly absorbed, she jumped up excitedly and, after Vision turned on his back to watch her, tried to drag him up as well, pulling both of his hands towards her. That proved to be quite a challenge, as he was quite heavier than her, but after laughing for a bit he helped her get him up. 

“Let’s go!”, she exclaimed excitedly and rushed towards the water, squealing a bit as a wave splashed her feet. The water wasn’t cold, but it was still quite a contrast against her warm skin. She looked around her and noticed that there were a few conveniently shaped rocks that people were jumping from. Yes, that would do... She always found it easier to just jump in than to get wet bit by bit. Thankfully they had been lying in the shadow before going in, so her skin wasn’t too hot for it. 

“I’m gonna go jump in from that rock, are you coming with me?”, she asked once she felt Vision behind her, his hands snaking around her waist. 

Vision eyed the rocks warily before shaking his head and informing her he’d rather take the traditional way in. “However”, he continued, “it would make me feel much better if you waited until I swam there and checked the depth before jumping in”. 

Wanda felt her lips pull up in a smile at his answer, despite knowing he couldn’t see it. She couldn’t deny that his worry for her wellbeing made warmth spread all over her chest. It wasn’t the annoying overprotectiveness some people had, he didn’t tell her not to do it, but he cared enough to go check if it was safe. How could she say no to that? 

Wanda knew it would take him longer to swim to the rock than it would take her to walk there, so she took her sweet time watching as he entered the sea, his body becoming hidden as more and more water surrounded him. Once he did get in fully, Wanda was mesmerized by the ripples created by each movement of his strong arms and shoulders. He was almost at the rock she was planning to jump from when she finally managed to peel her eyes off him and start moving, chuckling silently and shaking her head at how distracted he could make her by doing anything, really. 

She managed to arrive just a bit after he did, but was still met with a teasing “You’re late” as his face emerged from the water, little drops flying everywhere. 

“I got distracted”, she admitted with a smirk. She had no reason to be embarrassed in front of Vizh. “So, what’s the verdict?”, she inquired. 

“It seems deep enough”, he answered. He was quite taller than her, and not even he could stand there, so it certainly made him feel better. He swam a bit further away, not wanting her to accidentally jump on him, but he still couldn’t take his eyes off her and miss her jump. That’s why he swam backwards, and was so glad he did. The joy on her face and the elegance with which she leaped into the sea took his breath away. 

He watched as her slender form glided under the water towards him, and yet was still shocked once she suddenly emerged and jokingly splashed him, a fit of giggles escaping her at his surprised face. 

He couldn’t explain to himself how she managed to suck him into a full-blown splashing war, but she did, and soon enough they were back in the shallower area, trying to catch their breaths from all the laughter, neither of them willing to surrender. 

“How about a truce?”, Wanda proposed after she managed to get some air back into her lungs. “No winner, no loser, but I can hug you without fear of reprisal”. 

“How could I possibly say no to that?”, he whispered, pulling her in for a kiss. The water made it easy for him to literally pull her towards him, she was completely weightless in his arms. He got lost in the feel of her soft skin as he kissed her, each touch under the water feeling like butterflies dancing all over the points of contact. 

Wanda's head was spinning and too soon she had to pull away for breath. That, and she knew that if he held her for a little bit longer, she'd start to grind against him, public place or not. They alternated the rest of the time spent in the sea between swimming in deeper water and relaxing in the shallow, before they got cold and their fingers started to become pruney so they decided to get out and lounge a bit in the sun. 

Wanda welcomed the feeling of warmth spreading all over her cool skin as she laid on her back on the towel. Vision was right next to her, holding her hand gently, and they both had to fight the sleep that threatened to overtake them.  

The salt water had relaxed them, but at the same time all the swimming made them feel exhausted, which in combination with the sun was the perfect recipe for a nap. Still, they knew it would be a bad idea, so they did their best to keep each other awake, making conversation whenever the other started to nod off. 

After a while it started getting colder, even though the sun hadn’t set yet. They got dressed and took their things, before walking to their room, hand in hand. The freedom of being somewhere where no one knew them, where everyone was too lost in their own world to pay them any mind was exhilarating. Vision brought up her hand to plant a soft kiss on her knuckles as they walked, loving that the small gesture still managed to make her blush. 

He couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped him when he heard her stomach growl. They were both getting quite hungry, and the restaurants had great reviews so he couldn’t wait to try the food, but they did need to get presentable before going to eat. 

“We can always order room service if you’d like”, Vision suggested once they neared their door. There would be time to try out the restaurants later if she was too hungry to wait.

She seemed to consider it for a bit, before another sound coming from her stomach made the decision for her. It was a long day, with both the trip and their time at the beach, and they both just wanted to relax in their room for a while.

Jarvis greeted them near the door, purring happily and moving indecisively between Vision’s and Wanda’s legs, wanting attention from both at once. Once he let them move, Wanda sat cross-legged on the bed, with Jarvis nestled contentedly in her lap, while Vision called to order their dinner.

Once the order was in, Vision turned towards the bed and felt his heart stutter a bit at the scene in front of him. It was in moments like this, when she was completely at ease and doing ordinary things, like scratching his small black cat behind the ear with a huge smile on her face, that she was the most beautiful to him. It didn’t matter that her hair was slightly messy from all the salt in it, or that her sundress had creases all over it from when she’d used it as a pillow, she was glowing, and no one in the universe could even begin to compare to her.

Vision needed a bath, seeing as there wasn’t a shower in their room, but he knew he didn’t have enough time to take one before the food was set to arrive, so he decided to join them on the bed instead. He sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso, and she leaned further into him on instinct, her head resting on his peck. He sighed contentedly, she was finally right where she belonged, in his arms, and, as he lowered his hand to join her in petting Jarvis, he knew this was what he wanted for the rest of his life.

After some time they decided to lay down, and Jarvis stretched lazily over their stomachs, letting out a mewl of protest at the loss of their hands on him. Still, he stayed next to them until, some ten minutes later, a knock on the door signaled the arrival of their food. As if on cue, Jarvis jumped off the bed and headed towards his bowl, sensing it was time for dinner.

Vision opened the door and let the young server wheel the cart with the dishes in, not missing the way his eyes lingered on Wanda’s exposed legs on the bed for a bit too long. He knew that she was pretty to look at, and he couldn’t blame anyone for doing it, but he still couldn’t evade the small pang of jealousy he felt in his chest. Still, it was forgotten as soon as he thanked the man and Wanda beamed at him, undoubtedly just waiting for the man to leave so she could dig in.

“I know it’s not breakfast, but do you reckon a dinner in bed will do for a romantic meal?”, he asked with a grin, prepared to take the trays to her, but she was faster, as she jumped off the bed and almost ran towards the table.

“I appreciate the effort, but I’m too hungry to be careful”, she chuckled as she sat on her chair. From a practical point of view, eating at a table was certainly a less messy affair. Vision joined her soon afterwards, and spent a few minutes simply watching with a fond smile as she almost inhaled the first few bites. It seemed to placate her hunger enough for her to be able to slow down and enjoy the taste, and the delicious smell and her pleased reactions finally made him snap out of his thoughts and start eating too.

By the time they got to dessert, Wanda was back to her normal self and Vision gulped slowly as he noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes.

“So, Vizh, I do recall making a promise to you before we left the room. I know we’re full right now, but why don’t we draw up a bath in that hot tub while we wait for the food to settle”, she suggested, running her hand up and down his arm. “And then”, she continued, leaning further towards him, “I might show you just how much I like this vacation so far”. Her eyes never left his, the heat and intensity in them scalding, and Vision could do nothing but nod and follow her to the bathroom.

The tub took a few minutes to fill, and in the meantime, Vision was rewarded with her slowly removing each of the few articles of clothing she had on. He was leaning against the countertop, drinking her in, as she stood before him in all her naked glory. She sauntered towards him and pulled him down for a kiss, as her hands worked frantically to remove the fabric between them. He was all too happy to help as he lowered his swimming trunks while she worked on his shirt, getting distracted every so often and running her hands all over his back instead. He needed to feel her perfect curves on his skin, with no barriers between them, but he’d let her undress him at her own pace.

As she finally pulled away from their kiss to take his shirt over his head, Vision used the opportunity to lift her up and turn them around, lowering her down on the countertop. Her little gasp of surprise made him smirk, and he kissed the surprise off her lips before dropping to his knees and spreading her legs wider. As he leaned towards her and blew small, teasing whiffs of warm air against her sensitive nub, without having to crane his head, he couldn’t help but smile at how perfect the height of the counter was.

“Wha – Vizh, what are you doing?”, she complained, even as the hand she wasn’t leaning on tangled in his hair. “ _I’m_ supposed to be thanking _you_ for putting in all this effort”.

Vision smiled as he licked some of the salt from each of her inner thighs, close, but not quite where she needed him. The taste of salt combined with the natural taste of her skin was maddening, and there was nothing he’d rather do at that moment than to bring her pleasure.

“Oh, you are. I am enjoying this very much”, he assured her before deciding to finally stop his teasing. The grip she had on his hair tightened as his lips touched her, and her hips bucked involuntarily towards him. It seemed like all complaints left her after that, and the moans she let out as she surrendered to his ministrations were music to his ears, one he could listen to on repeat for the rest of his days. What better “thank you” was there than getting to watch her fall apart under his tongue and fingers?

Wanda felt all coherent thought leave her as he sent her over the edge. All the teasing and the pent-up sexual energy from that day, in combination with the skill in pleasuring her that Vision had perfected with practice, led to one of the most mind-blowing orgasms she’d ever experienced. She felt completely boneless, as she leaned backwards on the wall behind her, not trusting her arms to support her.

She managed to look at Vision through half-lidded eyes, and even through her haze she noticed a pleased twinkle in his eyes. She somehow managed to pull her lips up in a half smile. He certainly deserved that look in his eyes.

Vision took her gently in his arms and carried her to the tub that was almost ready. After checking the water temperature and finding it passable, he lowered her inside and followed right after. He started the massage jets and they both simply enjoyed the warmth and the sensations around them for a few minutes, before Wanda recovered and her hands started playfully wandering all across his body.

She watched as his breath hitched and his head fell backwards, resting on the edge of the tub. His eyes were closed, and she could feel his muscles clenching under her fingers with each teasing brush. She wondered briefly if her reactions while he was the one pleasuring her brought him as much joy as his did to her, before straddling him and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. 

“I love you”, she whispered against his mouth, and slowly took him inside her. They both let out matching sighs as he finally filled her, their foreheads pressed together. They had been waiting for it the whole day, but they still took their time, savouring the feel of each other.  

Their lovemaking was slow, gentle, just the way they needed it after a long day. Each movement of Vision’s hips was purposeful, making them both feel the most of it, and Wanda lost track of everything that wasn’t him. Sure, the massaging jets around them added to the sensations, but nothing could even begin to compare to the look of pure adoration in Vision’s eyes as she fell apart for him again. He followed a few thrusts after that, holding her flush with his chest, as if he never planned to let her go.

They took their time cleaning each other afterwards, the feel of Vision’s fingers massaging shampoo and conditioner into her hair somehow relaxing her even more than those two orgasms had. She, in turn, made sure she applied the shower gel on each newly exposed inch of his skin as the water slowly drained from the tub.

Once the tub was empty, they both quickly rinsed the remnants of the conditioner and the shower gel off, before wrapping themselves in the fluffy towels the hotel provided them with. They spent some more time playing with Jarvis, before exhaustion started catching up to them.

It was warm enough for them to decide to move the covers to the edge of the large bed and sleep with the sheets serving the same purpose. It wasn’t like they needed a lot of space anyway. They did sleep a bit further away from each other now that it was so warm outside, but not even the heat could make them sleep completely apart, without any form of touch.

They both started drifting off to sleep when Vision suddenly remembered to check his phone for any recurring alarms. Wanda looked up curiously at the commotion, and Vision simply smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t want any alarms to wake us tomorrow, we need some rest”, he explained, and Wanda smiled in return, even though her eyes were already closed again.

“No alarms”, she mumbled her agreement softly, and the last thing she could remember was the feel of Vision’s lips on her forehead.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I really have 3000 other things to do, but these past two days I just couldn't stop writing, so, here you go :)
> 
> A little bit of angst which I really needed to write, but also a ton of fluff to make up for it! Enjoy, and thank you all for all your support!

Vision woke up quite well-rested the next morning. Despite the unfamiliar bed, he didn’t have to open his eyes in order to remember where he was and who was curled up next to him. The thoughts of the happy days that awaited them brought a smile to his face. He slowly stretched his arms over his head, doing his best not to wake Wanda up, but when he opened his eyes he found her already smiling up at him. 

“Morning”, she greeted him seconds later, her voice still a bit groggy from sleep, and Vision knew his own sounded the same when he replied. It was nice not having to worry about classes, meetings or even getting out of bed as they cuddled lazily for the next half an hour or so.  

However, after a while neither of them could ignore their hunger anymore. They fed Jarvis first and then got ready to leave the room. Wanda threw on a pair of denim shorts and a yellow top, so he decided to wear something casual as well, a short-sleeved button-down shirt and a pair of shorts that ended around two inches above his knees. He didn’t wear clothes that exposed much skin very often, but it was summer, the temperatures were insane, and, if the look she gave him once she saw his choice of attire was anything to go by, Wanda very much approved.

The dining hall was half full and Wanda’s eyes were soon drawn to the buffet table in front of them. It held a variety of cereals, hams and other meats, cheeses, fruits and vegetables. She also noticed some cooked things, like eggs and sausages, and each option looked tastier than the other. She already knew she’d have problems choosing what to get, but that was a pleasurable dilemma. 

She ended up deciding for the sweeter variants: a mix of cereals, a cup of strawberry yoghurt and a fruit salad, as it didn’t feel like a day for a heavy breakfast. Still, she couldn’t help herself as she sneakily stole bits and pieces from Vision’s plate every time his attention was diverted to his coffee or their conversation. He pretended not to notice, of course, but the tiny hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips as he brought his cup towards his mouth betrayed him. Wanda just grinned wider once she realized he was pretending and stole another bite, popping it in her mouth with a wink. 

It was still early enough once they got back to the room, and it wasn’t too hot outside, so they decided to take a short walk with Jarvis. Vision normally used the carrier when he needed to get Jarvis somewhere, but he had leash-trained him ever since he was a kitten. While he didn’t want to walk Jarvis around the city, Vision did take him to the park occasionally and he knew he liked being out in nature, just not for a very long time.

After getting all the things they’d need, they carried him until they left the hotel and reached a park outside. Wanda lowered a beach towel on the grass, making sure to choose a spot that was in the shade and far away from the asphalt which could burn his paws, before they sat down and lowered him next to them. They would go for a walk in a bit, but, for now, Vision wanted to give him some time to adjust.

Jarvis took a few careful, curious steps on the grass before turning around himself, checking the environment from all sides. He padded softly around their towel for a few minutes, suspiciously eyeing anything that moved with what seemed like laser focus, before Vision decided he was ready.

They walked through the park, and later the forest, stopping every few minutes so Jarvis can rest, but after 20 minutes they decided they should head back. Jarvis wasn’t used to a lot of walking that wasn’t on his terms and Vision didn’t want him to get grumpy, or worse, injured. For now, though, he seemed to be enjoying himself. They passed a few other pets on their way, which wasn’t really surprising for a pet friendly hotel, but Vision made sure to always pick Jarvis up at those times to avoid any sort of an incident.

Another 20-minute walk and they were back at the hotel room, with a significantly more tired-looking Jarvis. After drinking a bit of his water, he padded straight to his cat bed, clearly ready for a nap. Wanda watched with a smile as he seemed to fall asleep in an instant, before turning back towards Vision.

They decided to spend the rest of the day between the beach and exploring some of the hotel facilities. Both of them agreed that it was simply too hot for saunas, but the pool, on the other hand, was inviting. Most of the time Vision preferred the sea, but if they had both options, why not take them both? The plus side was certainly the bar with refreshing drinks right by the pool, and, although the heat seemed stronger than the day before, it didn’t bother them at all.

Still, they didn’t want to let themselves go just because they were on a vacation, so they also visited the hotel gym in the afternoon. Although Wanda hadn’t worked out much before she met Vision, she was slowly developing a taste for it. She smirked as she threw a look at Vision stretching after their workout, his lean muscles glistening with sweat. Sure, she wanted to live healthier, but she had to admit, at least to herself, that the real reason for her enthusiasm had much less to do with getting fit than it had with Vision in gym shorts and a wet t-shirt.

Wanda couldn’t really be sure if the workout they did would have any effect considering how much they ate during their vacation. Unlike the day before, they managed to go test out the hotel restaurants for both lunch and dinner. They certainly didn’t disappoint, neither when it came to atmosphere nor when it came to food, especially the second restaurant they visited. The tables stretched over a wide platform a bit above the sea level, and they chose one near the edge, wanting to observe the rippling of waves around them.

The sun was setting slowly around them just as they were finishing up the ice cream they decided to share, and Wanda was mesmerized by the way Vision’s blond hair seemed to change color along with the sky.

“Is… Is everything alright Wanda?”, he asked sheepishly, after he noticed her staring in silence for a bit too long. She seemed startled by the question at first, probably too lost in her thoughts, but after a moment she chuckled and shook her head, assuring him everything was perfect.

“You are beautiful, you know that?”, she said, voice firm. “Both inside and out, and I just feel like the luckiest girl in the world for having the opportunity to be here with you”.

Vision’s first instinct was to deflect the compliment, insist that he was the one who was lucky to have her next to him, but he knew she wouldn’t like that. Instead, he took her hand in his and told her it seemed like they were both lucky they found each other. She smiled at that, nodding as she scooped the last bits of ice cream from the cup, not yet ready to go to bed.

After some thought, she suggested they go see if there was something interesting in the town. She had only managed to get a glimpse of it while getting off the boat and walking towards the hotel, but it seemed cute. She certainly planned to explore it more fully tomorrow, but an evening walk had to be fun too. 

Vision agreed and half an hour later they were on their way. He certainly admired her attire, a pretty white sundress with a beige vest above it and a pair of sandals in the same color. He let her know what he thought, as he always did, and received a small blush in return.  

It would never cease to amaze him how each of his compliments still seemed to surprise her, even though he made it one of his goals to let her know as often as he could just how perfect she was. Nevertheless, he had no intention to stop, not even once he was sure she believed him, because she deserved to hear it every day. 

They walked the small path to the town hand in hand, taking their time and enjoying the scenery around them. Despite the fact that the sun had already set, the air was still warm as they passed under the branches of the evergreen trees around them. The smell of the island pines mixed perfectly with the smell of the sea and Vision’s cologne, leaving Wanda’s head spinning with a heady feeling. 

Surprisingly enough, they didn’t pass many people on their way from the hotel, despite the fact that the resort seemed to be almost full. Wanda supposed that they preferred staying in the hotel, but she could never do that. When in a new place, she wanted to explore, see everything it had to offer, and she couldn’t do that if she spent the whole vacation inside. 

They soon reached the outskirts of the small town and Wanda instantly fell in love with the small stone houses. She had gotten so used to all the skyscrapers in the city, it was nice to see something different, and, at least in her opinion, cuter.  

The scenery didn’t change much once they reached the center, as the construction style seemed to match on most of the houses, but they were instantly drawn towards a small bar right next to the sea. It was built in a similar fashion to the rest of the town, with tables peppered across the space in front of it, but what brought them to it was the sound of music coming from the band situated on a small platform by the door.  

Neither of them needed much convincing in order to find a free table and sit down. After making their order, cocktails for both of them, they sat for a while, enjoying the relaxing music and the view of stars that slowly started to appear on the horizon. Wanda was sipping on the last of her drink, playing absentmindedly with the little umbrella she got with it, when Vision leaned closer to her.

“Wanda, my dear, would you like to dance?”, he suggested over the sound of the music, nodding his head towards the space in front of them, already occupied by a few couples trying to move with the beat. Not all were very successful, but they all seemed to be having fun.

Wanda nodded enthusiastically, letting him lead her towards a free spot. He kissed her hand before carefully extending it a bit further away from their bodies, wrapping his other arm around her waist. They moved to the relaxing tune and as she raised her head from his chest to look into his eyes, the usually clear blue now appearing as dark as the night around them from the lack of light, she could swear she saw a thousand stars reflected in them.

“You know”, she said with a small smile, “dancing under the stars is kind of becoming our thing”. She closed her eyes briefly, letting him guide her movements as she thought about their first dance, and the kiss that followed. It had been perfect, as had every kiss since, and she couldn’t help but smile fondly at the memory.

The sound of Vision’s chuckle brought her back to reality. It seemed that his thoughts followed the same path as hers, because he brought one hand to her cheek and looked at her with so much love she felt her heart could burst.

He slowly lowered his lips to hers, and Wanda felt her heart rate spike up in anticipation as though it was their first kiss again. She was thankful he kept enough presence of mind to keep them moving, because she felt her legs would turn to jelly without his gentle yet firm grip around her waist.

Wanda spent the rest of their dance with her cheek against his chest, right above his heart, and Vision hoped she knew that it was beating only for her. After so many years of just getting through the motions and daily routines, existing, but not really living, with her he finally felt alive. He wanted to tell her all that she meant to him, but the words just wouldn’t come.

Soon… Soon he would tell her all that he felt, tell her that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. Perhaps in a few more months it wouldn’t seem so rushed. If there was anything he didn’t want, it was her believing that he didn’t think it through. Or even worse, feeling obliged to say she wanted the same, without meaning it. For now, he settled for: “I love you, Wanda”, barely aware of his voice breaking as he uttered her name.

The tone made her look up at him again, and she was met with a range of emotions dancing on his face. The nervousness and fear she saw along with the happiness and love confused her, but she felt he didn’t want to talk about it. Not there, not with all the people around, and perhaps not even once they were alone in their room again. Instead she settled for giving him a warm smile and declaring her love for him back, thrilled that she saw some of the negative emotions melt away from his face at her words. His smile grew, and she hugged him tighter, wanting to convey her love with more than just words. She knew that he’d come to her with what was bothering him once he was ready.

After they both got tired from dancing, they walked back to their table, happily relaxing into their chairs. Vision tried to hide the small smirk forming on his face as he caught Wanda yawning and stretching lightly. Her whole body-language conveyed that she was ready to fall asleep right there and then. Still, he couldn’t let that happen, so, after allowing her a few more minutes to rest her feet, he rose and stood in front of her chair. He offered her his hand and gently encouraged her to get up.

“Come, my love, we should head back to the hotel”.

“But it’s so nice here”, she pouted, but accepted his hand nevertheless.

“We will come back tomorrow”, he promised, checking once more if they took all their things.

Wanda was glad she had decided to take her vest with her, since the wind started blowing as soon as they left the cover of the houses. Unlike on their way towards the town, they didn’t walk hand in hand. Instead, she curled under his shoulder, with her arm slung across his back, enjoying both his warmth and closeness.

Once they arrived back to the room, she was more than ready for sleep. Vision stayed awake for a while longer, as Jarvis seemed to have a lot of energy after his nap while they were away. Vision teased him with some of his favorite toys until the black cat got bored and strutted to the other side of the room. He chuckled silently to himself and shook his head, musing over the way his cat demanded attention only on his own terms. Still, he adored him, and there wasn’t a thing about him he would change.

He quickly got ready for bed and joined Wanda, careful not to wake her. He couldn’t really sleep though, so he thought about what tomorrow would bring. They had seen in the prospects that there were beautiful hiking trails on the island and they certainly planned to go explore them. The fact that they also wanted to explore the town during daytime meant that it would surely be an eventful day, but he hoped the experiences would be worth a bit of tiredness.

Vision couldn’t really tell when he finally drifted off, but before he knew it he was awake. When he looked around the room, he saw that Wanda was already up and about, currently tying her sneakers up on the floor. By the sound of Jarvis munching on his food, Vision knew she must have fed him too. He looked confusedly at the time, hoping that it wasn’t too late, and was relieved when his phone showed only 7:43 AM.

“Morning Vizh, you’re up! I was going to let you sleep until eight”, she almost sang, with a chirpiness in her voice he had trouble connecting with early hours. She sensed his confusion before he even replied, and happily exclaimed: “I’m just so excited about today”.

Her excitement was contagious and soon enough he was up, getting ready as fast as he could so they could get some breakfast and get an early start to their hike.

“Hmm, how about we take this trail now, grab something to eat in the town once we’re done, and then climb up this hill?”, Wanda mused over the small map in front of them, hunched over her plate. “I bet the view from up there is gorgeous”. 

“I like that plan”, Vision said, covering one of her small hands with his much larger one. She looked up from the map at his words and gave him one of her breathtaking smiles. In a few seconds her smile fell though. 

“But that means we will be out of the hotel for the whole day. Is Jarvis going to be ok?”. The worry he heard in her voice made happiness bubble in his chest. However, there was no need for it. He had it handled.

“I have already arranged for a cat-sitter, they will meet us at the room in ten minutes”.

“Oh, how will that work?”, Wanda asked, intrigued.

“Well, they had different options, but I think the basic one, with them coming in the room every few hours to check on him, feed him and play with him for a while will work the best with Jarvis”, he explained.

They quickly wrapped up their breakfast and hurried towards the room, not wanting to be late, but they found a teenage girl already waiting in front of the room. She was leaning against the wall and looked towards them with a big smile spreading across her face once she heard them coming.

“Hi, I’m Shuri, you must be Mr. Shade”, she said, shaking his hand in a firm hold, before turning to Wanda and introducing herself to her too. She was radiating positive energy and Wanda couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“I apologize if you had to wait for us –“ Vision started, but she interrupted him with a small wave of her hand and a chuckle before he could finish his apology.

“No, it’s all good, I got here early”, she said before continuing with: “when do I get to meet your big boy?”

“Right about now”, Wanda chuckled, unlocking the door and carefully opening it. Jarvis curiously trotted towards them, sensing an unfamiliar scent. Vision bent down to pet him and introduced him to Shuri in a soft voice, starting to feel a bit anxious now that he actually had to leave him with a stranger. It was hard enough leaving him with Tony and Pepper, what if Jarvis didn’t accept her?

That worry, at least, soon turned out to be unfounded. Jarvis instantly took a liking to Suri, purring happily while she scratched him. Vision went over the things Jarvis liked and didn’t like and listed all other information he thought could be useful before getting up and nervously running his hand through his hair.

“Hey, don’t worry. He will be fine, trust me, I’m used to dealing with cats”, she reassured him, the smile never leaving her face, before turning back to Jarvis and cooing to him about all the fun they were going to have. Since they didn’t know exactly when they would be back, they had agreed that they would settle the bill the next day. All they had to do now was step out of the room, but Wanda noticed Vision needed some encouragement.

“Come, my love”, she said, gently tugging him towards the door. He followed a bit reluctantly, but Wanda knew he would be alright, he just needed a bit of time.

“She seems really nice, Jarvis is in good hands”, she assured once they were out in the hall and Vision smiled in return.

“I know he is”, he responded and took a deep breath. “Shall we?”, he asked, offering his arm to her and making her let out a soft giggle, his favorite sound in the world, before she linked her arm through his and heading towards the exit.

Their morning hike lead them along the shore, mostly in the shadows from the trees, but rarely more than a few feet away from the water. The weather was perfect, not too hot, so the small backpacks on their backs didn’t bother them too much, and yet perfectly clear, with the blue sky stretching around them as far as their eyes could see.

The water on their left proved to be too big of a temptation for them to be able to complete the trail without stopping, but it was a welcome distraction. They stopped for a quick, refreshing dip in the sea on two occasions, when the beauty of the beaches simply took their breath away. They were both secluded little lagoons, without a soul in sight, and it was impossible for them to just walk past them without spending some time enjoying the view.

After what they assumed was a half-way mark, the path in front of them turned away from the sea and deeper into the woods, leading them back towards the town again. Wanda looked wistfully towards the sea as she followed the road ahead, but even after it disappeared from her sight, she could still faintly hear the rolling of the waves around her, trying to compete with the sound of crickets singing in the trees.

According to their prospect, it took around three hours to complete the trail, and, even though it took them four with their two stops, Vision couldn’t help feeling a bit sad once they reached the end. Still, he knew that they had more adventures ahead of them, and he had to admit that the walk certainly increased his appetite. Wanda agreed, and they set out in search of a restaurant. They settled for a cute restaurant in the town’s center, with a view of the main square.

After resting for a bit more, they explored for the next two hours, the houses seeming completely different, but certainly no less beautiful, in the daylight. Still, it was a small town, and it didn’t take them long to decide they were ready for their second, more demanding trail.

The climb itself was a bit difficult, but nothing they couldn’t handle. They teased each other whenever one of them stopped to take a breath, pretending they were completely unaffected and joking about having to carry the other up, but it always ended in a fit of laughter from both of them.

When she noticed they were nearing the top, Wanda found the last push of energy in her and sped up her pace. Something told her it would be worth it and as she finally reached it she let out an audible gasp, her breath literally taken away by what she saw. Vision’s reaction two seconds later was a duplicate of hers, and they could do nothing but stare wordlessly at what they saw for a couple of minutes.

Once they got some of their bearings back, they both sat down, hand in hand, and watched the sea and the tiny boats, beaches and houses below them.

“It feels like we’re on top of the world”, she muttered, still staring in the distance. She knew that compared to the hills and mountains on land, this one wasn’t very high, but seeing as she could see the whole island and the sea wherever she turned from this vantage point, it certainly seemed that way.

Vision, for the first time in a long while, given that he was a literature professor, couldn’t find any words to adequately describe the view in front of him. Aside from the beauty of what he saw, he was also hit by the change in perspective. Looking from up there, everything seemed so small and insignificant. It was certainly something he would try to remember whenever he became overwhelmed by the day-to-day problems.

“When I was younger and bouncing around the system, I always wished I could just take Pietro and fly away from it all, be free like those seagulls down there. I had always imagined going up, never looking below me, but I never knew just how beautiful the world would look from up here”, Wanda spoke softly, laying her head down on Vision’s shoulder. She had been on a plane twice, but the world felt different when she looked down from it, too distant, too indistinguishable. This, though, this feeling of seeing everything, feeling the wind directly on her skin as she looked down, it was indescribable.

Vision whispered his agreement into her hair, kissing her temple softly as he ran his hands over her shoulders and arms, trying to give her the warmth she needed, both physically and mentally. They lost track of time as they sat unmoving in that same position, trying to commit it all to memory, until the magic of the moment was broken once they heard loud voices of a group of tourists coming towards them.

“As much as I hate to say this, we should start getting down, I don’t want the night to fall before we are back in the town”, Wanda said with a sigh, before wistfully adding: “I just wish this moment could last forever”.

“As do I, but a thing is not beautiful because it lasts. It is the brevity of each moment that makes us appreciate the ones we have more. I know that this one will live in my memory for as long as I live”.

Wanda couldn’t hide the small tear that escaped her at his words, but she didn’t have to. She knew he’d understand. And he did. He hugged her tightly and let her cry into his chest as she remembered everything she could about her parents, each beautiful moment they shared…

She knew better than most how quickly your world could be taken away from you. A second, a breath, a snap of fingers and everything you loved could be gone. She knew she and Pietro were lucky because they were sent away, because they survived, but then, and even now on some of her darkest days, it felt more like a burden than like luck.

Too often people, even herself, forgot how fleeting the moments of happiness could be, and took the things that they had and the people they loved for granted. Through her tears she looked at Vision’s caring face and knew that she would do her best to never take her friends, her family, _him_ , for granted.

She could feel the tears of grief mingling with the happy tears as her focus gradually shifted from what she had lost to all the wonderful memories she was lucky enough to have created, not only with her parents, but with everyone she cared about. Slowly, the tears dried down and only a smile was left on her face.

“I love you Vizh, so much”, she whispered, her voice cracking from all the emotions, before finally getting up. By the sounds of it, the group was almost at the top and she wanted to leave before they arrived. It might have been selfish, but she wanted that moment to be theirs and theirs alone.

“I love you too, Wanda. You are my world”, he responded, carefully putting his hand to the small of her back. He knew she was still a bit shaken up, and he couldn’t risk her tripping and tumbling down from this height. They passed the obnoxiously loud tourists right as the first of them started to reach the top and slowly headed down. The trip back took them much less time, and they reached the town right as the sun was setting.

They decided to get some ice cream as the night fell around them and, after an hour of wandering around, they headed towards the hotel. Vision couldn’t bring himself to get inside yet though, so he asked Wanda if she wanted to go sit on the now deserted beach with him. She happily agreed and they just laid there, stargazing and looking for shapes in the stars.

Vision showed her the constellations he knew, and when he reached the Ursa Major and explained that it meant a big bear in Latin, Wanda laughed cheerfully, stating it was obviously a giraffe and not a bear. He joined in her laughter and had to agree that it did look quite like a giraffe. He couldn’t say how long they spent there, the time seemed to both stop and rush at the same time, all he knew was that he had this perfect woman by his side and that he would never let her go.

Neither of them was really tired, but they felt like it was getting late and they did need to check out by noon, so, after a while, they got up and went towards their room. Jarvis was sound asleep, and they silently tiptoed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Morning came too fast and Wanda sighed as she opened her eyes, knowing that it meant the end of their little vacation in paradise. They packed all their things, ate, and went for a quick dip in the sea before they had to meet with Shuri and check out.

“How was he yesterday?”, Wanda asked her once they greeted her in the lobby.

“Oh, he was perfect, weren’t you, Jarvis?”, she asked, smiling at the cat that was now in the carrier. “He has a great personality, and I’ve always preferred black cats. They kind of look like baby panthers, don’t you think? But don’t tell that to my other clients, I don’t show favoritism”, she added with a laugh.

Vision paid her for the service and tipped her generously, ignoring her protests that it was too much.

“You know, I still can’t grasp it at times. This is the best part-time job ever. I get paid to do what I love and play with cats a few days a week… But hey, I’m not complaining, someone has to pay for that engineering major I have my eyes set on”, she rambled on, and Wanda decided she definitely liked her. Vision tried to give her more money when he heard she was saving for college, but at that she drew a line and said she wouldn’t accept it without earning it.

“Have a safe trip, and if you ever need a sitter for Jarvis and are willing to pay for my ride, you know how to find me”, she said with a smile and a wave as she turned and left the hotel. They checked out and paid their bill before slowly, almost regretfully, following in her steps.

“I don’t know when and I don’t know how, but we have to come here again”, Wanda said as she looked behind her one last time. Vision followed her lead and turned, mentally saying goodbye to the place they had filled with so many memories in such a short time.

He wasn’t exactly sure when he had decided it, but he was now sure of it. This would be the place. Once they were ready, he’d bring her here again and ask her to marry him.

He turned his head again and faced forwards, noticing that Wanda was already a few steps ahead of him. He was glad she couldn’t see his face because it would be hard to explain the smile that spread there at the thought. He picked up his pace a bit to catch up with her, but the physical effort had nothing to do with the hammering of his heart in his chest. Despite his nerves, he schooled his voice to sound as normal as it could so he could finally give her a reply.

“I promise you, Wanda, we will”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I just couldn't resist the idea of Shuri babysitting a little black cat lol, I'll let myself out


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have been writing this during breaks at my work and was really hoping to finish this chapter in time for the Scarlet Vision Day 2019. Turns out I was done a week early, and I'm really bad at not publishing a chapter that's done, so let me just wish you a happy (early) Scarlet Vision Day 2019 :)

“Are you kidding me right now?”, Nat asked exasperatedly. “You didn’t take a single picture during the whole vacation?” 

“Not a single one?”, Pietro added incredulously. By his raised eyebrow, Wanda could tell he didn’t believe her. 

She was sitting on the couch, sandwiched between her brother and her best friend, trying really hard to decide whether to laugh or roll her eyes at their reactions after they ganged up on her and demanded she tell them all the details and show them all the pictures from her vacation. 

“Didn’t either of you hear about just enjoying and living in the moment? I forgot, alright? Honestly, it was so amazing that my phone was the last thing on my mind”, she explained, and was met with a whine from Natasha. 

“But if it was so amazing, then I definitely want to see... What if it would be the perfect place for Bucky and I to go, and now we’ll never know, because we can’t see it”, Nat countered, making Wanda chuckle and pull out her phone. 

“Seeing it in pictures is nothing like the real thing”, she started as she pulled up her browser, “but just because I didn’t take any pictures doesn’t mean others haven’t”. 

She managed to find quite a lot of pictures, both on the resort’s official website and in the reviews written by other visitors. The pictures of the hiking trails and the small town were even easier to find, and each image evoked a flood of memories as she recounted the things she felt she could share. Perhaps it wasn’t as good as the real thing, but it was still beautiful and she smiled at the awe she saw on their faces. 

“Ok, I can kind of understand why you were too distracted to take pictures”, Pietro conceded, looking at the trail by the sea Wanda was showing them. Just looking at it, he knew he would do the same, lock his phone away, even if he’d enjoy it in a different way. 

He could already imagine himself running as fast as his feet carried him over the soft dirt, feel the breeze biting his cheeks... Pietro had to admit Vision had good taste. And, more importantly, that he treated his sister the way she deserved to be treated. Well, _almost_ , he smirked to himself. She deserved the world, and no one could give her that, but he’d settle for seeing her loved and with a happy twinkle in her eye, the one that was slowly becoming a permanent feature in her emerald gaze. 

As Wanda finished her virtual tour, Nat sighed and exclaimed she couldn’t believe there was a literal paradise that close to them and neither of them knew about it. They all agreed, and Pietro soon excused himself to go for a run, saying it had been too long, leaving Wanda alone with Nat. 

“So, are you excited about tomorrow?”, Nat asked once they were alone. When she looked at her, Wanda saw the warmth and support she always did in her eyes. 

“I am, a bit nervous, but mostly happy to finally get started”, she answered, fidgeting with the rings on her fingers. She knew that everything would probably be fine once she settled into a routine, but the wait was killing her. 

“I’m sure it will be amazing”, Nat said with a smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and rubbing one soothingly. Wanda relaxed into the half-hug and smiled widely. She really missed her friend and now that they were both just waiting for feedback on their thesis’, it was nice to be able to just hang out, without any time constraints. 

“How about we order something and watch a movie?”, she suggested. She knew Pietro would be starving once he got back, and she also didn’t want to do anything too tiring right before her first day at work. 

“You took the words right out of my mouth. I vote for pizza”. 

“Hmm, I was thinking of something spicier... Well, I’ve got a job now, we’re taking both”, Wanda chuckled. They settled for a romantic comedy, both needing to simply relax and laugh for a bit. 

Pietro scoffed at their movie choice but joined them anyway, right after his shower. He insisted it was because he wanted to keep them company, no matter how bad the movie was, but Wanda suspected it had more to do with the food laid out in front of them. Still, he ended up being engrossed in the movie and Wanda even managed to catch him laughing a couple of times, despite his best efforts to hide it. 

Soon, _too soon_ , the movie was done, and, as hard as it was to say goodbye and as much as she wanted to ask Nat to stay over, Wanda knew that she needed to be fully rested tomorrow. 

She smiled once Nat pulled her in a hug in front of the door. It was a good day, and they had all the time in the world ahead of them. 

“Take care of yourself out there and show them what anyone who knows you is already aware of, that choosing you was the best decision they had ever made”, she said with a smirk, making Wanda chuckle. 

Not a minute after Nat left, Wanda’s phone started ringing. She answered automatically, assuming it was Vision calling to wish her goodnight, but was surprised by Laura’s voice in her ear. 

“Well, you’ve never called me love before, but I’m not complaining”, she chuckled, making Wanda blush and cover her forehead with her palm, even though she knew Laura couldn’t see her. 

“I’m sorry, I thought it was Vision”, she explained, despite knowing there was no need for it. Laura just laughed with her for a bit, before assuring her it was alright. 

“I know it’s a bit late already, Nathaniel is just about to go to sleep, but we all just wanted to wish you good luck for tomorrow”, Laura continued, and Wanda could hear a chorus of familiar voices through the phone, all sounding really excited for her. It was a small gesture, but it meant the world to her. 

“I... Thank you all, so much”, she said quietly, but she was sure they’d hear her over the loudspeaker. She was met with an “Anytime kid” from Clint and a “We miss you so much!” from Lila. 

Wanda managed to catch up with them all for a while before Pietro figured out who she was talking to and demanded he also wanted to hear them. She knew he missed them too, so she gave him her phone for a few minutes, before it really was time for bed. 

After saying goodnight to the whole family, she sent a quick text to Vision wishing him the same and fell asleep almost immediately after settling in her bed. 

Once her alarm rang, she was glad she went to sleep on time, because she felt well-rested and ready for the day ahead of her. 

Wanda knocked softly on Pietro’s door and was met with a grunt. She chuckled silently at his reaction. It was his own fault she was waking him up anyway. He said he wanted to accompany her to the small café near the Stark tower where she was meeting up with Peter, and she wasn’t planning on being late because of him. 

Still, she couldn’t help but smile at the sentiment as she brushed her comb through her hair. She knew he wanted to wish them both luck, and, since Peter suggested it would probably be easier if they arrived together on their first day, coming with them for an early-morning cup of coffee was a perfect opportunity for Pietro to do it. 

By the time Wanda was satisfied with her appearance, Pietro was out of the room. She chuckled at the grumpiness on his face. She was too excited to be bothered by the early hour, and she certainly couldn’t pass up on the opportunity to tease him a bit, voice as chirpy as it could possibly be, during their entire ride towards the café. She wasn’t quite sure how he was going to drive back home in that state, but she hoped some caffeine would wake him up.

“Remind me again why I volunteered to come with you”, he grumbled as he was met with Peter's 100-Watt smile and an excited bounce in his step once he noticed them. Wanda thought she heard Pietro mumble something like where on Earth they got the energy to be this happy this early under his breath, and her grin grew even wider in response. 

Nevertheless, a big cup of coffee seemed to lift his spirits, and his familiar smirk slowly made its way back on his face. They were 15 minutes early, so they just talked and drank from their cups, with Wanda happily inhaling the smell of her tea. It might have been the middle of the summer, but the morning was particularly chilly and gloomy, so she was glad for the warmth her cup provided. 

In the blink of an eye it was time to go, and, after some encouraging words for Pietro, they set out towards the tower looming over them. As, they reached the entrance, she noticed a nervous smile on Peter’s face, and smiled back at him. 

“Let’s do this”, she said determinedly, before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open. Peter followed right after her, and the hours after that were a blur. They got their employee ID cards, managed to get just a little bit lost on the way to their work stations, and had a relatively easy day of setting up and learning to work the systems, familiarizing with the new equipment and meeting some of their colleagues. 

Wanda was extremely glad everyone’s employee cards had names, because she lost count of the number of people she met, let alone of all their names. She was sure she’d learn more of them eventually, but she supposed the two she remembered was a good enough start. 

They had introduced themselves as Leopold and Jemma, but Wanda noticed everyone called them Fitz and Simmons, and sometimes even referred to them as one person. She found it really cute and was especially charmed by Jemma's bright smile and bubbling personality. Since the two had their work stations closest to theirs, Jemma helped Peter and her with all the issues and questions about the systems and equipment, while Fitz was more reserved but did smile at them every once in a while.

Tony popped in around lunchtime to check on them, complaining that he was bored with no classes, but, despite his words, Wanda could see that he felt at home in the lab, throwing suggestions to people here and there. With an inventive mind like that, she was convinced he had a personal lab somewhere in the tower, and, although he didn’t lead the company anymore, she didn’t doubt he still contributed through his inventions whenever he wasn’t in class or with Pepper.

“So, have you two eaten already?”, Tony asked, and his mouth dropped when they both shook their heads.

“You do realize you can have _two_ meals per day in the cafeteria, right? You have, like three hours left, when were you planning on using them?”

With everything going on, Wanda had forgotten she could have even one meal, the second one wasn’t even in the back of her mind. One look at Peter and she knew it was the same for him, so she simply shrugged. Now that the food was mentioned, she did start to feel hungry.

“I’ve already eaten, but I won’t have you two passing out here. I doubt you’re doing some groundbreaking work on your first day… Come on, everything will be right where you left it once you get back”, he urged and, as she smiled and walked next to Peter towards the elevator, Wanda wondered if his concern for their wellbeing had anything to do with the fact that he would become a father in a few months. She might not know him too well, but they did hang out with Pepper and him a couple of times during her month off and she could already tell they’d be wonderful parents to the little girl they were expecting.

Wanda could still hear the conversation behind her and did her best not to chuckle when Tony asked “FitzSimmons” why they didn’t inform them about the meals and was met with Jemma’s chirpy “oh, that’s because we also forgot to eat, sir”. He proceeded to groan and ask quite loudly if all the scientists needed a babysitter, and when Bruce, who had just exited the elevator a few moments before, replied that he was worse than all of them combined, Wanda couldn’t hold her laughter in anymore. The months ahead of her certainly looked promising.

The remaining three hours were a breeze. They took a longer lunch break since they had forgotten about breaks before, and, just as Wanda finally started really working on her project, it was already time to go. She looked behind her with a bit of regret as she was leaving the lab, but she knew she’d be right back on it the next day, more familiar with everything than she was at the beginning. 

Once she turned back towards the elevator, Wanda’s eyes found Jemma’s in front of her and she returned her kind smile. She, and some of their other colleagues, invited the pair to join them for drinks, and they both gladly took the opportunity to get to know their new teammates better. 

They stayed in their booth at the bar for around half an hour, since everyone had other matters to attend to, but it was a fun half an hour. Wanda was content to simply relax and listen, only answering some questions here and there.  

She was sitting in between Jemma and another girl called Daisy, who she learned worked with wind energy, while Peter was across them, next to two other guys whose names she didn’t quite catch. He was recounting his first impressions excitedly, and Wanda smiled fondly as she observed him. He might be much closer with Pietro than he was with her, but she still liked being around him and his radiant energy. 

“So, you’re working next to FitzSimmons, right?”, Daisy asked, interrupting her train of thoughts as she nodded towards the pair on her right. After Wanda’s confirmation, she smirked and continued. “Have they already started finishing each other's sentences or are they playing shy”, she teased, a smug, but clearly affectionate smirk on her face. Jemma and Fitz rolled their eyes in unison at that, the action making Wanda chuckle. 

“See? They’re just proving my point right now. They’re like twins or something, one soul in two bodies and all that...” 

Wanda smiled, saying she thought it was cute, before her thoughts wandered to Pietro. One soul in two bodies... She liked that description of twins. 

“A penny for your thoughts?”, came Jemma’s voice from her right. 

“Oh, nothing important, I was just thinking about my own twin”, she answered, drawing a surprised gasp from Daisy. 

“That’s so cool! Are you two the same as these two? Joined at the hip and reading each other’s thoughts? They’re not even related, I don’t know how they do it...”, she laughed as Jemma jokingly kicked her under the table and Fitz interjected with: “You do realize we are sitting right here, don’t ya? No need to refer to us in the third person...” 

Daisy stuck her tongue out at them both and Wanda finally let herself laugh, drawing the eyes from the rest of the group towards her. She felt a bit self-conscious, but they all seemed nice and genuinely interested, so she continued with her reply, eyes flitting between Daisy, who had asked the question, and Peter, who was the only one who knew Pietro.  

“Quite the opposite, really. We tease each other endlessly, but at the end of the day, when things get serious, I know that he will always have my back, just like I will always have his. And about reading each other’s thoughts –“, she chuckled, “– a twin never tells”.  

Of course she couldn’t _actually_ read his thoughts, but they were extremely in tune with each other, and could always sense the other’s emotions. That’s why she decided to end her reply with a wink, choosing neither to confirm nor disprove the myth, laughing once more at Daisy’s pout. 

After that she tried to keep her attention on both of the smaller groups that have formed, one around Peter, the other around Daisy, but it was hard to keep track of two conversations at once, so she finally settled on the one closer to her. She got lost in listening to Jemma and Fitz excitedly share a new discovery they had made, Daisy talking about how she was trying to lower the effect of windmills on the environment, and everyone assuring her that she’d fit right in at Stark Industries.

Once everyone said their goodbyes and slowly started to get up, Wanda saw Peter come to her side and wait until she was ready to head out. She had already texted Pietro not to come get her because the traffic seemed quite bad from the lab window, and she knew Peter was also taking the subway, so it made sense that they’d wait at the station together. 

“So, I take it you like it so far”, she commented as they were leaving the bar. 

“It’s literally my dream job. I can’t thank Mr. Stark enough, I almost want to stay here even after the summer is done. Who needs school, right?”, he half-joked, but Wanda could hear a hint of seriousness in his voice. 

“I agree about the dream job part, although I’m pretty sure Tony wouldn’t let you give up on college. Just make sure to work hard and graduate as soon as you can. If you prove yourself now, there might be a position waiting for you once you’re done”, she said with a gentle smile. Peter’s defeated sigh let her know that he knew she was right. 

Wanda tried not to smirk once they entered the subway. She sounded like somebody's mother. Even though for Peter it would certainly be only a temporary internship, at least for the nearer future, she couldn’t help but hope that, once her internship period was done, they’d offer her a job. She knew it was only her first day and she was probably getting ahead of herself, but she was determined to prove she could be a useful asset to the company. It wasn’t every day that someone got an opportunity to work in a position that made them happy, and she was planning to grab hers and use it to its full potential. 

The rest of her day was filled with phone calls with Nat, Pietro and the Bartons, letting them all know how her first day at work went, as Vision gently rubbed small circles on her arm.  

He felt incredibly content, simply laying on the bed, with Wanda cuddled up on his chest. He half-heartedly concentrated on the book in his other hand, but a smile wouldn’t leave his face as he listened to the happy recountings of her day. He had received his own, of course, as soon as she arrived at his house, but hearing it multiple times didn’t bother him in the slightest. 

Now that she started working, she decided she’d spend a few days a week with him, while the others she’d be back at her apartment with Pietro. He found it to be an optimal arrangement. He would definitely miss her on the days she wasn’t with him, but he understood that she needed time to be with her friends and her brother, and he also knew that he’d be seeing her infinitely more than while she had classes. They hadn’t talked about the possibility of moving in together yet, but this was more than good enough for the time being. 

Vision decided to try and get some of his attention back to the book in front of him, so he momentarily removed his hand from Wanda’s arm to fix his reading glasses and was met with her small whine of protest. He laughed and lowered his head to kiss her temple, before fixing his glasses again and slinging his arm back around her shoulders. Her happy sigh as she settled more comfortably against him sent his heart for a loop, as it always did. 

“Hey, no sexy sounds while you’re talking to me, tell the lover-boy to keep it in his pants for a few more minutes”, Nat's voice teased in Wanda's ear. 

Wanda rolled her eyes, even though she knew Nat couldn’t see her, but couldn’t hold her laughter in anymore once she told her to stop rolling her eyes at her. Nat knew her too well. 

“Would you and Bucky like to hang out with us one of these days?” 

“Of course! It was about time our boyfriends met. I’m sure we can find a time that would work for all four of us”. 

“Deal. Vision doesn’t have any obligations at the university right now, and you know my schedule, so just let me know, okay?” 

“I will. Say hi to Mr. Sha– Vision for me, and you can get back to whatever you two were doing before, just wait until I hang up”.  

Wanda could perfectly visualize the smirk that was surely on her best friend’s face in her head, and her own lips pulled up in one in reply. 

“Sure, I’ll go right back to doing nothing at all”, she answered exasperatedly, with another roll of her eyes. A part of her wished they really had been doing something inappropriate, if only so that Nat actually had a reason for teasing her. 

After wishing her goodbye, Wanda hugged Vision even tighter and let his breathing relax her. She didn’t feel like doing much of anything, all she wanted was to lay next to him and observe him as he read, so that was exactly what she did for a while. She deserved a lazy day here and there, and she figured it was a good way to recharge her batteries for work. 

She ran her hand gently over his jaw and cheek, loving the way the small gesture made him smile and lean into her touch. She thought briefly about finally reading a book that wasn’t college-related, but decided she’d have time to do it another day. For now, she just needed to rest, and there was no better way to do it then by listening to Vision’s steady heartbeat and soft humming. 

“I’m just gonna close my eyes for five minutes”, she mumbled against his chest, and Vision observed as her blinks became less and less frequent and her breathing slowed. It was early, only past 7 PM, but he didn’t have the heart to wake her, not even for dinner. He’d just have to make her a more nutrient rich breakfast before work.  

Once he was sure she was in deep enough slumber, he slowly took her clothes off, careful not to wake her. She looked so serene, her face completely relaxed, and every so often his eyes were drawn to her from his book. His reading lamp cast a soft glow on her features, and he was mesmerized by the sight of her chest rising and falling. She was his beauty, his angel, and, as he planted a soft kiss to her temple before bed, Vision felt like the luckiest man in the world. 

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks passed just as Wanda had expected. She settled into a routine, managed to make considerable progress on her project, and grew quite close to the people she interacted with daily, and even those, like Daisy, who worked on different floors.  

There were, of course, days when the routine was broken. Two weeks into her internship she was startled by a familiar voice, one she would recognize anywhere. 

“Wanda!?” 

She turned around in surprise, and noticed Darcy, with a huge grin on her face, and Jane, who seemed just as startled as she was. 

“Darcy, Jane! It’s good to see you again! I had no idea you worked for Stark Industries too.” 

“Uh, we don’t work _for_ Stark Industries, we just work _with_ them sometimes, thank you very much...”, came Jane’s a bit disgruntled voice. 

“Yeah, she’s an _independent_ researcher, she’s quite adamant about the distinction”, Darcy chuckled before explaining she was her intern. Jane was a year older than the two of them, but had always hung out more with Darcy and her friends than with her own generation. It was great to see how successful she was just a year after graduating college. 

“Wow, congratulations, Jane! That’s an amazing accomplishment! I’m sure Nat will be glad to hear it too. I was just heading out for my break, do you want me to make you two coffee or something?” 

Wanda didn’t have a lot of time, but she did hope to catch up with them. The last time they saw each other was at Cooper's graduation, and they weren't able to talk much there either, but her short break would be better than nothing. 

The pair shared a look and after a few moments Jane nodded. “I think we could use a break too. We’re almost done anyway”. 

Darcy fist pumped the air in response, always the one to welcome unexpected fun times, and ran towards Wanda. 

“Sweet! I would kill for some coffee right now. Besides, I'm dying to hear all about that hottie you brought along to the graduation ceremony. So, are you guys still together or is he free game?”, she asked with a wink, and Wanda knew she was joking, but she was still sure that if things hadn’t worked out between them, Darcy would be the first in line to try to seduce him. 

One thing was certain: she couldn’t really blame her. 

“Nope”, Wanda said with a smirk, “he’s happily taken”. 

“That’s good. You do make a nice couple”, Darcy replied, completely serious this time. 

Jane had caught up with them a few moments before, and voiced her agreement as they headed towards the nearest break room. Luckily they were the only ones there, so they could chat normally until Wanda’s break was up.  

It was nice to hear all about their progress, and share some of her own and Nat's as well, but before long she had to go back to the lab. Still, she made sure to exchange phone numbers with them so that they wouldn’t lose contact again. 

Another interruption of her work routine happened a couple of days later, when Tony suddenly appeared behind her. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she let out a small yelp of surprise once he cleared his throat next to her. 

“Sorry, kid, didn’t mean to scare you. I hope you settled in nicely”. 

Wanda scrunched up her nose when he called her a kid but nodded anyway. She could see he was anxious and as soon as he got that tiny reaction out of her he continued.

“Anyway, I need a favor. I want you to get Vision to my place next Friday, under any excuse”. 

His request made Wanda stop in her tracks. He was talking about Vision’s birthday, and she was just about to book a small cabin in the mountains for them after work. 

“I already have other plans”, she protested, but Tony gave her such a perfect puppy face it was hard to deny his request. 

“Can’t you do whatever you were planning to do on Saturday or Sunday? I’ll even ask Pep to give you a day off on Monday if you want. Please, it’s just... He never let me organize a birthday party for him before, and, honestly, there weren’t that many people I could invite anyway... But now, he has you, he has your family, mutual friends... Besides, everyone deserves at least one surprise party in their life, don’t you think? So, please, just humor me, ok?”, he pleaded, and Wanda could see how much it meant to him. She also supposed it would be nice for Vision to see all the people he cared about come together to celebrate his birthday. 

“Fine, I just don’t know how I’ll get him there without him suspecting anything...” 

“See, I thought of that too. Pepper will stop going to work starting next week, but we all know she won’t actually stop working, just traveling. Tell him you need to drop off some report for her on your way to your date or something”. 

Wanda nodded slightly in response. That sounded believable. 

“Alright. I'll get him there. And I don’t need a day off, but I do know you take care of Jarvis sometimes. I believe what I have in mind for the birthday weekend might be a bit too exhausting for him”. 

“Deal”, Tony answered without hesitation. “I’ll let you work now, but I’ll be back before the end of your shift so we can go over the guest list. Vision tells me the youngest one, Nate, I believe, is 7, so I don’t want the party to start too late. I was thinking 6 or something. Make sure your family knows there’s more than enough room for them all to stay over, and the sound isolation is good so the kid can sleep as soon as he gets tired”. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell them”, she assured him, before her former professor nodded, waved at Peter who was working across from them, and left in a different direction.  

Wanda went back to her work once she was alone again, but in the back of her mind she thought about the people from her side that Vision would want to see. Pietro and the Bartons for sure, but she was fairly certain he’d be glad to see Nat and Bucky there too. 

They had been on double dates twice in the meantime and Vision, thankfully, hit it off with both of them. It took him some time to start getting more relaxed around his former student, but he managed to do that thanks to Nat's friendly personality and Wanda’s silent encouragement. 

Both men had been quite silent at the beginning, what with Vision’s shyness around new people and Bucky’s quiet and observant nature, but once the topic of history came up, the shyness melted away and they both became engrossed in discussing the Second World War from various angles. Wanda and her best friend had simply shared a happy look, before breaking off in their own silent conversation. 

Yes, Wanda thought, she should definitely invite the two of them. She couldn’t think of anybody else, but it didn’t matter. There didn’t have to be many people at the party, just those that cared about Vision. 

Once Tony was back at her desk, 5 minutes before the end of her shift, Wanda let him know that, Vizh and herself aside, she had 8 people on her list. 

“Good, ‘cause I only have four. Bruce and his wife Helen, Rhodey and Happy. From what I know, it’s been a while since they all last saw him, but I talked to them and they’d all love to catch up with him. I’m sure he’ll be glad to see them too”. 

Wanda smiled, glad to hear Vision would get the opportunity to meet up with his friends from younger days again. Bruce was the only one on the list she knew personally, but she did hear the names of the rest once or twice when Vision shared stories from his youth. Tony was mainly the protagonist of them all, but there were some in which he mentioned others too. 

“Ok, so how do we do this? I don’t want to know any details about the party, I’m scared I'd tell him something by accident, but I think it’s best for me to tell those on my side about the party”. 

Tony thought about it for a few moments, scratching his perfect goatee as he did, before he nodded. 

“That’s a good idea. You let them know they’re invited and that I’ll be contacting them with the details. Just send me their contact information or something, alright?” 

After Wanda agreed he clapped his hands once, with an excited “great” escaping him, and rushed away. As he was leaving she heard him talk about so much planning to do and briefly wondered what it was that she agreed to. Still, she chased the doubt away. Tony was Vision’s best friend, and even though he tended to overdo stuff, she hoped he knew Vision’s tastes enough not to do it too much. 

She was glad that it was one of the days she was supposed to spend at her apartment, because it gave her an extra day to wrap her head around having to keep a secret from him for a week and a half. She sighed, not sure if she could do it, but then schooled her face into what she hoped was a neutral expression as a practice. She’d have to test how it worked on Pietro. 

She waited until the evening to tell him about the party and, thankfully, he hadn’t picked up on anything weird from her in the meantime. She let out a sigh of relief once he assured her he believed she could keep this secret, feeling a bit more confident. 

Nat was even more helpful once she invited her, offering advice like telling half-truths, for example thinking about the dinner Tony would certainly organize for them while letting him know about their supposed dinner reservations or actually getting some report on that day to bring to Pepper.  

Nat's solution was certainly more comfortable than outright lying to the man she loved, even if it would still make her feel a bit bad, but she hoped the look on his face once he saw them all would be worth it.  

The Bartons were a bit worried at first, especially since it was 3-hour trip there and 3 more hours to get back, but after Wanda assured them that they had a place to stay, they were happy to share in Vision’s special day.

A big grin spread on her face once she ended the call. Now that everyone was on board, she could feel her own excitement grow. She had a good feeling about it and suddenly couldn’t wait for the day to come.

Tony had quite a knack for choosing the time to ask her, since she had been eyeing a small cottage in the nearby mountains for weeks and was just waiting for her first paycheck to book it. Now that she had finally received it, she quickly opened her laptop and entered the new dates. Luckily it was still available and she quickly confirmed her reservations.

As she called Vision to ask about his day and wish him goodnight, she realized she had the perfect excuse in case he thought she was being secretive.

“I hope you have the next weekend off, because, if I recall correctly, it’s my turn to take you on a surprise vacation”, she said smugly, and she could hear the sound of his laughter reverberate through her phone, taking her heart along for a flip or two.

“For you, my love, I’m always available”, he assured her. “I can’t wait to see what you have in mind”.

“Well, I won’t tell you a thing, Mr. I’d-rather-show-it-to-you”, she teased, happy to have that weight off her chest, and was rewarded with another one of his melodic laughs.

“I adore your laughter, Vizh”, she sighed after a moment. She could perfectly imagine him blushing at the comment, and a few moments of silence that followed confirmed her suspicions. 

“I... Thank you, Wanda. But _your_ laughter has to be the most beautiful sound in the world”. 

“Such a smooth talker”, she murmured gently, before proceeding to ask about his day. 

Neither of them was really tired, so they talked instead, about the book Vision was reading, movies Wanda wanted them to watch, and, sometime later, about deeper topics like the meaning of life and family. Wanda's heart melted when he included her and her family in his definition.  

After some time, Vision’s words started coming out slower and a bit slurred. Wanda smiled as she took over the talking, humming sweet nothings until his breathing evened out. 

She smiled once more, satisfied that her voice could lull him to sleep, before whispering gently into the phone end ending the call. 

All Vision could remember of the last 15 minutes of their conversation the next morning was a soft “sweet dreams, my Vision”, that seemed to float through his subconsciousness and bring him just that: wonderful dreams of Wanda curled up in his arms. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm done with 2 of my 3 thesis', one more to go! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (also, some mature content is ahead)

Wanda was propped up on her elbow, looking down at Vision’s peaceful face, feeling as though her heart might burst. 

Today was the day.  

As inexplicable as it might seem, Wanda did manage to keep the surprise party a secret from him so far. 

Vision looked so serene in front of her that a big part of her wanted to simply leave for work instead of disturbing him, but she couldn’t go without wishing him a happy birthday. 

She gently laid kisses all over his face until he finally opened his eyes and, after a small frown at being woken up, gave her a smile. 

“Happy birthday, Vizh!”, she said in a sing-song voice, and gave him a peck on the lips. 

However, instead of another smile, she was met with a frown on his handsome face. 

“Why the long face, birthday boy?” 

“I’m not really fond of birthdays... It means I am getting old”. 

That, in fact, was just a small reason for why the day made him so grumpy. It hadn’t been that way before. No, in the past he didn’t dislike birthdays, he was simply indifferent to them. 

That changed when he met Wanda. He couldn’t tell her that, for how could he explain that his qualms about the day were completely irrational? 

He knew that the difference between them was still exactly 17 years, 4 months and 6 days, but the fact that he was now 41, while she was still 23, made the visual gap seem even higher. 

Wanda had to fight the smile threatening to envelop her face at the sight of him. His face was all scrunched up in thought, and there was a small pout on his lips. It was only the second time she had ever seen him pout, and it had to be the most adorable thing in the world. 

But right now he needed reassurance, not her cooing over how cute he looked when grumpy, so she collected her thoughts and ran her hand gently through his hair. She was sure the issue was a bit deeper than the simple dislike of getting older, but if he didn’t want to share, there was no need to push, especially not on his birthday. 

“We are all getting old, Vizh, every second, every day, every year... It is inevitable, and, I think, nothing to be afraid of. But today is special. On this day, 41 year ago, this world was blessed because _you_ ”, she emphasized, poking his nose with her index finger for increased effect, “were born. And I am grateful for that every day, but especially on this one, so you better get used to the fact that we will be celebrating your birthday _every_ year. Is that understood?” 

Vision took in her raised eyebrows and how hard she was trying to look stern. His mood improved instantly after her words, and he already knew for a fact that he wanted to spend all his birthdays with her, so he answered with a “yes, ma'am” and a salute, paired with the lopsided smirk he knew she loved. 

“How about a proper birthday kiss now?”, Wanda whispered, and all Vision could manage was a broken “come 'ere” as he pulled her towards his chest. They didn’t have time for anything more, since Wanda had to get to work, but that didn’t stop their kiss from growing heated or Wanda from straddling his waist.  

They both broke apart panting heavily, and Wanda groaned at the thought of getting dressed and going to work. 

“Do I have toooo?”, she whined, and all Vision could do was chuckle in response. She was his temptress, and there was nothing he would rather do than keep her right there in his arms, but that would have to wait for when she got back or after their dinner, depending on the available time. 

“Regrettably, yes, my dear. You shouldn’t be late”. 

“I know... I’ll see you later, Vizh. Don’t forget our dinner is at 6:30, ok?”, Wanda warned. She decided to text him about the report from work in order to make it more believable.  

Now that the party was so close, it was harder to keep the excitement out of her voice, but she managed somehow.  

She had already stayed in bed longer than she was planning to, so she rushed through the motions, basically jumping into her clothes and pulling her hair into a quick ponytail. 

“I love you, have a wonderful day”, she yelled, running out of the bathroom and grabbing her things. 

Vision chuckled but still blew her a kiss and wished her a nice day at work. 

Once she was gone, the house was eerily silent. A part of him couldn’t wait to start going to work again, because at least he’d have something to distract himself with that way. He had gotten used to the rhythm of her coming and going, but it was still difficult whenever she left.  

He spent some time with Jarvis, his company relaxing him, and was rewarded with a stream of happy purrs and meows. He continued scratching behind his ears even after he settled on the couch to read, and was surprised the cat didn’t get tired and leave, as he usually did. 

“Is this your way of wishing me a happy birthday, huh Jarvis? You are such a clever little kitten, yes you are!”, he cooed, a smile never leaving his face. Jarvis climbed up on his chest before sitting on his book and demanding full attention. Vision could do nothing but laugh and comply, so he did for a while, until his body was screaming at him that it was time for gym. 

 

* * *

 

**Tony**  

10:32 

_Good morning, Tony._  

_Could I interest you in going to the gym?_   

 

* * *

 

The reply came uncharacteristically fast for that time of the day. 

 

* * *

 

**Tony**  

10:34 

_Wow, Vision, formal as ever :P_  

_I’d love to, but no can’t do_  

_on another note, happy birthday champ!_  

 

* * *

 

Vision couldn’t escape the small pang of disappointment at the message, since he was hoping to see Tony for his birthday, but he supposed he had some work at the Stark Industries, especially now that Pepper was home. Vision thanked him for the birthday wishes, before deciding to go by himself. It wouldn’t be the first time and probably not the last either. 

The workout was good, even though it left him almost completely exhausted. Workouts with Tony were sometimes more fun than useful, but this time he had no one to distract him. It also helped him pass some time before Wanda was back and they could head out for their dinner. 

She seemed really excited about it, even though she wouldn’t even tell him the name of the restaurant, or where they were going for the weekend. Regardless, it didn’t matter where they were, as long as he was with her. 

It was still hard at times to fight the notion that he should be the one paying for everything. It was how he was raised, but he knew that was wrong. He was in no position to tell her how she should spend her money, or take away the pure joy he saw on her face whenever she did something for him. He knew how he felt whenever he was the one taking care of her, and he could never deny her that same feeling if she wanted it. 

Once he emerged from the shower, he noticed two messages from Wanda, informing him that they had to drop by Tony's place because of a report and that she would arrive a bit later than usual since she needed to take something from her apartment first. 

Since he had more time than he thought, he decided to walk home. It was a wonderful day, and, despite knowing that he’d have to wait a bit longer in order to see Wanda, the thought of still seeing Tony brought a smile to his face. If Wanda was the one that had to bring the report to Pepper, it meant that Tony probably wasn’t busy at his company, but rather helping his wife with whatever she needed. 

His brain involuntary went to the image of himself, doing whatever he could to make Wanda, face glowing and hands protectively cradling her belly, as comfortable as he could. It was a beautiful, perfect image, but he did his best to shake it away. 

He knew that she wanted children, as did he, but she was too young and it was too early for that. However, he couldn’t help but be filled with a sense of happiness at the possibility of one day having children of his own. More importantly, Wanda's children – _their_ children. It certainly made the future look even brighter. 

 

* * *

 

Wanda groaned loudly in frustration. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to and she could do nothing but run her hand through her hair and stare at the screen in front of her. 

“Hey, are you alright there?”, she heard Peter ask, and shook her head.  

“Can I help?”, he offered, leaning back against her workstation as he smiled at her sheepishly. 

“I don’t know, maybe... This simulation is not working, and according to my calculations everything should be fine. Plus, I have to get my boyfriend to a surprise party at 6, but I forgot my outfit at home, and now I’ll get even less time alone with him...”, she grumbled. 

“Well, I can’t help you with that, but I think I see what the problem is with the simulation. The same thing happened to me a week ago, Fitz showed me how to fix it, here!”, he exclaimed, face beaming as the simulation finally went through. 

Wanda's lips curled into a smile of their own accord before she pulled him into a hug. It might have been just a small issue, but she had felt so stressed out that even that bit of progress ended up lifting her spirits. 

Each minute until the end of her shift seemed to drag on for days, but eventually the wait came to an end and she was able to grab a report for Pepper and rush out of the building. 

She entered her apartment in a hurry, and, thankfully, found the dress right away. It was right where she left it, draped over the back of the couch, so she carefully lifted it up, warned Pietro not to be late, and rushed back out. 

She let out a sigh of relief once she was finally parked in front of Vision’s house. She should have enough time to get ready.  

Vision’s face lit up like a Christmas tree once he noticed her, and she flung herself at him in response. Now that she thought about it, maybe she should have asked for the day off as a favor, because it was painful to think he had spent so much time alone on his birthday. 

Wanda made sure to surreptitiously hide the dress from Vision’s view until she was ready to put it on. That was another surprise for him, and she could barely contain her excitement as she did her hair and makeup. 

Even though there were plenty of bathrooms in the house, they had developed a habit of using only the one adjacent to his room. That meant that once she left the bathroom, quite satisfied with how her face looked, she saw him standing patiently at the door. 

All thoughts left her as she took in his appearance. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to the mouthwatering sight of Vision in a tux, but she sure hoped he’d give her plenty of opportunities to try. 

Once her brain started functioning again, she felt a bit bad because he must have been waiting for her for a while.

“Oh, Vizh… You know you could have just walked in, right?”, she asked, still not taking her eyes off him, even though she was glad for the provided opportunity. It meant that he was going to be in the bathroom while she was putting the dress on. 

“I did not wish to disturb you”, he smiled, making her heart rate spike. “Besides, I’ll be ready in a moment”. 

Vision wasn’t in a hurry. He only needed to wash his face, apply some cologne and make his hair seem presentable, and there was time enough for that. Just as he finished styling his hair, he heard Wanda’s voice from the bedroom.

“Vizh, could you help me zip up my dress?”

“Of course, darling”, he called, throwing one final look at the mirror before exiting the bathroom.

The moment he stepped into the bedroom and took in her appearance, he froze in place.

“Wanda...”, he said, voice strained despite his best efforts to regain some control over it. 

“Hmmm?” she hummed, corners of her lips quirking up in a soft smile. She would have looked like a pure image of innocence if it weren’t for her eyes. The mischievous twinkle in her emerald gaze let him know she was fully aware of what she was doing to him, and that she was doing it on purpose. 

“Wanda... You’re wearing _that_ dress”, Vision nearly growled, surprising them both. Her smirk widened in response, and she did a little twirl for him, with a chirp of “yes, do you like it?”. His eyes stayed glued on her curves and the way the dress clung to her, tracing over every inch of exposed skin.

The little black dress she wore in the picture that started it all... The little black dress that still haunted his dreams and fantasies... 

“Do you know how many times I have imagined taking this particular piece of clothing off you?”, Vision asked, his cultured voice once again calm, collected. Just the sound of it was making Wanda’s insides melt, and she let out a tiny moan, before shaking her head. 

Vision didn’t give her an answer. Instead, he started slowly advancing towards her, each step measured, purposeful. His blue eyes had moved away from the dress and were currently boring into hers with an intensity that threatened to turn her legs to jelly. 

It felt like eternity had passed before Vision finally reached her. When he did, he stepped behind her, his hands moving to the zipper. They lingered there for only a moment before they moved to her sides, travelling upwards until they reached the outline of her breasts. The gentle, barely-there caress drove her crazy and she couldn’t help but shudder.

Vision smirked at her reaction to his touch, glad that she couldn’t see his face. Two could play the teasing game. He didn’t give her what she wanted, didn’t touch her where she needed it. Instead, he slowly moved his hands back down again, applying just the right amount of pressure to keep her on the edge.

“You still haven’t zipped me up”, she managed with a shaky voice as his hands repeated their path up and down her sides.

“I haven’t”, he replied, shaking his head even though she couldn’t see it.

“We should get going, we can’t be late”, she managed to muster then, her mind screaming at her that she needed to get him out of the house and to the party. She didn’t want to keep everyone waiting, but her body was begging him to continue.

Vision threw a quick glance at his alarm clock to make sure they had enough time. As aroused as he was, he didn’t want them to lose their reservation. Wanda had told him how difficult it was to get one, even as early as 6:30, and, although he would be perfectly fine with just staying at home with the little vixen in front of him, he didn’t want her efforts to be in vain. He knew they still had to get to Pepper before 6, but he was certain they could make it.

“We won’t be”, he said confidently, grateful her hair was done up as it gave him unlimited access to her neck. He nibbled at a particularly sensitive spot, drawing a shaky moan from his lover.

“Oh, you think you have what it takes to make us both come in 15 minutes?”, Wanda asked, the strain he heard in her voice making pride swell in his chest. He moved one of his hands from her side, sneaking it under the hem of her dress to find that she was more than ready for him. He lowered his head to her ear, whispering his promise as his fingers carefully pulled the zipper down to get her out of the dress. As much as he loved seeing her in it, he didn’t want to crunch it up or make a mess of it right before their dinner.

“I need less than that. I wish I had the time to properly worship you in this dress, but this will have to do for now. When we get back though, I plan to ravish you. Tonight, you will not be taking it off”, he warned huskily in her ear, the words alone almost pushing Wanda off the edge. She wished they were really only going to dinner, because that meant they would be back sooner, but she’d have to get the most out of the time they had.

She had chosen to wear that dress for this exact reason, hoping to get him all worked up, but she hadn’t expected it would affect _her_ so much. Come to think of it, she should have. He always had that effect on her, but especially so when his desire for her was clear as day.

All thoughts of the party, their friends and anything that wasn’t him left her as he finally entered her, his fingers immediately finding her sensitive nub. In their months together he had learned exactly where her buttons were and how to push them, making his task of a quick orgasm that much easier. He kept his promise and in mere minutes she was falling apart in his arms. He followed soon after, both of them chuckling and trying to catch their breaths.

“You are perfect”, he whispered as he cradled her face between his hands. He pulled her in for a short, gentle kiss, before pulling away and tucking a strand that had escaped her updo behind her ear.

“So are you”, Wanda replied, the look in her gorgeous eyes making him feel like she could see straight into his soul. He wished he could stay with her like this forever, but they did have other obligations to attend to.

“We really should get ready now or we will be late for dinner”, he warned as he led her to the bathroom so they could both clean up.

“Well, this certainly helped open up my appetite”, Wanda laughed as she followed him through the door. “Still, I can’t wait for dessert”, she added with a wink, running her tongue along her top lip, and Vision laughed before giving her another quick peck on the lips.

It didn’t take them long to get ready again, and Vision actually did help her with the zipper this time.

Wanda sent a quick message to Tony, letting him know they were on their way, and admired the way Vision looked behind the wheel the rest of the ride. 

“Come with me, I’m sure Pepper will be happy to see you”, she invited once he parked, and he happily agreed. 

Wanda was, as previously agreed, the first one to open the door to the biggest lounge room in the house. She grabbed Vision’s hand, knowing he might need some grounding, before gently pulling him inside. 

It took a few moments for his eyes to register the scene before him. Once he realized what he was looking at, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

He barely heard the chorus of “happy birthday”s coming his way as his eyes ran over the familiar faces. 

“Th- thank you”, he managed shakily, voice breaking completely by the end of the second word. He tried to keep the tears that were threatening to escape at bay, but as soon as Nathaniel ran towards him and gave him a firm hug, it proved to be a futile attempt. 

All of them, even friends that he hadn’t seen in quite a while, agreed to come to Tony’s house, just to make the day special for him... It was almost more than he could handle. 

The reassuring squeeze of Wanda's hand brought him back to reality, as did the persistent tugging on his other sleeve. 

“Hey, don’t cry. I missed you too but I’m here now!”, came Nathaniel's sweet voice, and Vision let out a sound between a chuckle, a sniffle and a hiccup. 

Vision used his handkerchief to quickly wipe the corners of his eyes, before crouching down to Nate's level. 

“You certainly are, and thank you for that”, he said with a smile as he ruffled the boy’s hair. He looked around the room again and this time managed to speak a bit louder and clearer. 

“I mean it. Thank you all for coming. I hadn’t expected something like this even in my wildest dreams...” 

He was met by a collective cheer, started, of course, by Tony, before the man himself spoke. 

“Alright then, I believe the rest of us deserve our hugs too now”, Tony exclaimed, with an impossibly wide grin on his face. Wanda felt like she could finally fully understand why he was Vision’s best friend. He didn’t even think of making fun of him for showing his emotions. Instead, he simply radiated with happiness for Vision. 

Seeing Vision moved to tears made her own eyes start to water, but she knew those were tears of joy.  

“Indeed. Although I believe your beautiful wife deserves it first. I will be hugging her for two”, Vision chuckled, finally moving from the spot he had been rooted in and towards the group. 

“Pepper, my dear, I am sure you hear this all the time, but you are positively glowing”. 

“Oh, hush”, she laughed as she hugged him, “I’m sure you meant to say _growing_. Good thing we got a lot of food, because Morgan and I will be eating most of it”. 

Vision went on to hug Tony and the rest of the guests, while Wanda hugged those she knew and met the rest. 

“Speaking of glowing, you two look like a million dollars. The perfect couple straight out of a magazine or something”, Tony complimented once it was his turn to greet Wanda. She smiled and thanked him, her eyes involuntarily landing on Vision, pure picture of handsomeness. 

She decided to join the Bartons afterwards, realizing just how much she had missed them. They had occupied one of the two long couches, along with Pietro, Nat and Bucky. 

“How was your trip? I hope it wasn’t too exhausting”. 

“It was ok sweetie”, Laura assured her, before Clint rolled his eyes and pointed at Lila and Cooper, who were sitting a bit further away and talking with Pietro and Nat. 

“Yeah, if you consider those two bickering in the back seat the whole damn time ok”, he ranted. “Give me my headphones! Ugh, no, those are mine! Seriously, you’d think Nate would be the problematic one on long trips, but no... It has to be the teenagers...” 

He ended up shaking his head, but the corners of his lips still quirked up into a smile. Lila stuck her tongue out at him before turning back towards Pietro, while Cooper, surprisingly, didn’t react at all. Nate, on the other hand, puffed his chest out in pride at the implication that he was the best of the siblings during the trip. 

Wanda laughed, she could imagine the ride perfectly. They talked about her job and all the fun things the kids got up to during the break, and Wanda felt her heart swell. 

“I can’t tell you how many times we’ve had to drive Nate to the Langs for playdates. If he’s not there, then Cassie is at our house, they are too adorable”, Laura gushed, and Wanda could see a small blush forming on his cheeks. He mumbled that she was funny and nothing like other girls, and Wanda, of course, assured him that she totally understood him. 

Her eyes automatically sought out Vizh, and she found him on the second long couch, with Tony, Pepper and his old friends. He was laughing at something the man that introduced himself as Rhodey had said and he was absolutely beaming with joy. 

She had to give it to Tony, the party was a good idea. On the other hand, “good” didn’t really seem adequate considering how happy Vision looked. No, it was an amazing idea. 

Tony obviously also knew how to organize one. The music was loud enough that they knew it was there, but not enough to impede conversation. The table in between the two couches was filled with snacks and drinks, and she could quite confidently claim it was the favorite part for both the younger Bartons and Pepper. 

After a few minutes Vision joined them, determined not to ignore any of the guests, much to Nate’s joy. He cuddled up next to him, his tiny form making Vision seem even taller despite the fact he was sitting down.  

Seeing them together made Wanda feel a deep sense of longing for a home with him, a family. She fought against the intensity of the feelings threatening to drown her, until she finally managed to center her thoughts. What they had was perfect and she would enjoy every moment she got to spend with him. There was no need to get ahead of herself. 

After allowing them all some time to catch up with each other, Tony ushered them towards the main table. 

“There will be time for more talking and dancing afterwards, but I don’t want the food to get cold. I had no idea what some of you liked, so there’s pretty much everything”. 

In Vision’s opinion, “pretty much everything” was quite an understatement. There _was everything_. From fast food to soups, pasta, meats and dishes he couldn’t even identify, let alone name. 

“Surely this is a bit excessive?”, he turned towards Tony, his lips quirked up in an exasperated smile, but Tony just waved his concern away. 

“Please, you deserve much more than that, and you never let me do anything for you, so right now you have no say in this. Unless there’s something I forgot. In that case, do tell. It might take a few minutes for it to be delivered but...” 

“Alright, alright”, Vision said through laughter, stopping Tony from continuing. “There is more than we need as it is”.  

Just as Tony was about to go to his seat, Vision grabbed Tony’s wrist and called his name to stop him. As Tony turned around in surprise, Vision smiled, hoping that the two simple words could express the gratitude he felt for something he hadn’t even known he needed.  

“Thank you. For everything”. 

“Anything, anytime, I mean it”, Tony replied, a warm smile on his face, before turning to join Pepper at her seat. 

Vision had a special seat reserved for him, at the middle of the table, and, once Wanda sat down next to him, he could see the wonder in her eyes as she looked at all the food in front of them. 

“You know”, she smirked, leaning closer to whisper in his ear, “the only thing we’ll be doing tonight after this much food is hold our stomachs and groan”. 

Vision snorted in response and let out a cough to try and cover it up, but he didn’t miss the raised eyebrows on both Natasha’s and Tony’s faces. He was just about to answer Wanda when he was distracted by Pietro shouting “Speech! Give us a speech old man!”. 

After sounds of approval from most of the guests, Vision got up once more and cleared his throat. He felt nervous, but the feeling of Wanda's hand just under his knee relaxed him a bit. 

“I... I must admit I am unprepared. As some of you might have noticed, this whole gathering came as a complete surprise to me”. 

Vision could hear Nathaniel whisper proudly that he noticed it, and had to fight the chuckle threatening to escape him. He flashed him a smile and gave a small nod before continuing. 

“Most of my life I have shied away from gatherings like this one, but it was mostly because being around so many unfamiliar people felt unnatural. Today is different, for I know and care about each and every one of you. It warms my heart to see you all here with me, but I know I owe special thanks to our wonderful hosts. I do not wish for their efforts to be in vain or the food to get cold, so, without further ado, I believe this meal can be started. To growing old!”, he offered with a laugh, and the rest followed.  

His heart was beating almost as loudly as the clinking of glasses against each other once he finally sat down. He slowly relaxed into the seat and let out the breath he had been holding when Wanda leaned close to him again. 

“You did good”, her breath tickled against his ear, and he smiled, pulling her closer to his body. 

The rest of the table soon fell into an amicable chatter. Vision heard Bruce tease Tony, with a hearty laugh, about forgetting to get shwarma, and chuckled softly as he remembered that one time during college when Tony made everyone go with him to find out what shwarma was. 

“Seriously Tony, I’m disappointed, all this food and _that’s_ what you forget?”, Rhodey continued and Tony just groaned and put his face between his hands. 

“You’re never gonna let this go now, are you?”, he sighed, and was met with a lot of laughter and headshakes from his friends. 

“This is nice”, Wanda told him quietly, not quite a whisper, but not loud enough to carry more than a few seats from them. “I love seeing you this happy”. 

Vision just smiled even wider and placed a kiss on the side of her head. He knew nothing else needed to be said. 

Everyone was quite lost in their food afterwards and the stash in front of them slowly lowered.  

Wanda had to fight to keep her cool once Happy, on the far-left side of the table, was done with his cheeseburgers and asked Helen to pass him some mayonnaise for his hotdogs. The silent but horrified gasp Lila let out as she asked in a whisper who could put mayo on a hot dog, and the conspiratory whisper of “apparently Happy does” from Bucky made Wanda bite the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from giggling. 

She liked the atmosphere, since everyone was talking and laughing. It didn’t matter much that some of them didn’t know each other, especially once they were back in the lounge room again. 

It was then time for presents, which Vision insisted weren’t necessary, and soon enough he was swamped with birthday cards and gifts. The gifts were mostly trifles, like wine or chocolates or ties, but it was the cards that he knew he would keep forever. They were his favorite part, as they were all personalized and reminded him of the wonderful time they had together. Some of them made him laugh, like Nat and Bucky's, which talked about some of the anecdotes from class, but each of them showed him, more than any of the gifts he received ever could, how much his friends cared about him.

Wanda went on a short bathroom break once the gift-giving was done and the music was already a bit louder once she got back. Bruce was happily spinning Helen on the dance floor, Tony and Pepper were swaying gently, as were Clint and Laura, while Nat was leading Bucky towards them.  

Not everyone felt like dancing, so Rhodey and Happy were sitting on the couch with Pietro and the teenage Bartons. Vision was with them too and as she came near she heard Rhodey telling a tale from one of his missions abroad. Seeing as she missed the first part, she didn’t find it as funny as the rest of them seemed to, but she did smile at the happiness she saw on everyone’s faces. 

Nate was sitting on the floor, Pietro’s hand ruffling his hair, as he played with the numerous toys Tony had brought out for him. Wanda knew she should have been surprised by the sheer amount of things they already had for the little girl that would only be with them in a few months, but then again, it was Tony.  

“Might I steal the birthday boy away for a few songs?”, she asked with a wide smile. 

“Only if you promise to bring him back”, Happy supplied and she cheekily did so before taking Vision’s hand in hers and pulling him towards the middle of the room where everyone was dancing. She decided she liked his friends, but she felt like she was allowed a selfish dance or two with him on his birthday. 

They were swaying and twirling around the floor, occasionally bumping teasingly into one of their friends, and it was everything Vision could have asked for: a wonderful time, surrounded by the people he loved. There was no question about whether it was his best birthday to date. 

After one song Pietro interrupted them, stealing Wanda away for a dance of their own. Vision spent a few moments just watching her giggle as Pietro spun her around incessantly, before Helen danced towards him with a big smile on her face. 

“I believe you owe me a dance after all this time”, she smiled as she approached him. The last time they had danced was on her wedding with Bruce and she looked like she hadn’t aged a day. He smiled fondly as he remembered the day and how she had to practically blackmail him into dancing with the threat of bad luck if he angered the bride. He had tried to get out of it by saying it was also bad luck to step on her toes, but she was having none of it. 

“Hmm, do I? I don’t see you wearing a wedding dress today...”, he teased with a small smirk, but accepted her hand nonetheless, without any hesitation.  

The look on her face when she realized he wouldn’t fight her this time around filled him with joy. His recently improved dancing abilities were Wanda’s doing, as he couldn’t seem to deny her anything and she loved to dance. In any case, he was glad his improved self-confidence helped make another person happy. 

A few more songs and most of them were back on the couches, resting and talking. Nathaniel had managed to get a few of the adult guests to play with him, but after a while it was obvious he was struggling to stay awake and keep up with what everyone one was talking about.  

“I think it’s time for you to say goodnight, big guy”, Clint said, picking him up and cradling him in his arms. 

It looked like he was planning to protest but in the end he sighed and nodded. He waved everyone goodbye, but not before both Wanda and Pietro gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

He sleepily asked Vision if he’d still see him before they went back home, the question interrupted by a yawn, and all Vision could do was look at Wanda with a question in his eyes. 

She nodded softly and promised they’d be back in the morning to see them off. It was only then that Nathaniel smiled, with eyes half closed, and nodded. Clint carried him to his designated room and was back in mere minutes, snaking his hand lovingly around Laura’s waist and planting a kiss to her exposed shoulder. 

“Is he asleep already?” 

“Yes, ma'am!”, Clint answered, and just one look at the way they were smiling at each other was enough for Wanda to pull Vision just a little bit closer. 

After Tony assured them the sound isolation was strong enough, he insisted on setting up karaoke for them all. He was also the first to open the show with an old classic.

He accompanied it with a funky dance and an exaggerated finger towards Pepper as he got to the _You Shook Me All Night Long_ part, which in turn drew wolf whistles from both his wife and the majority of the adult guests. Simply watching him was quite the spectacle and his enthusiasm was infectious.

Even so, it took some time for the rest to get relaxed enough to sing, but before long people were practically fighting for the mike. Not everyone had real talent, but they made up for it with bursting energy and charm, each performance drawing a thunderous applause at the end. 

Some of the songs were sung purely for the purpose of goofing around. Wanda, Pietro and Lila chose _Wannabe_ from Spice Girls, with Pietro making sure his voice was extra high-pitched. The song started a period of funny performances, especially by Clint and the Rhodey-Tony duo (self-dubbed "The Iron Machine"), each met by cheers and roaring laughter.

After a while the repertoire turned to slower, more romantic songs. Vision listened with a smile and an arm around Wanda’s shoulder as many of the couples present declared they love to each other through song, but he had decided to use his birthday veto and declare he wouldn’t be singing anything. Singing in public was a line he wasn’t prepared to cross.

Still, that didn’t stop Wanda from getting up and almost moving him to tears again as she chose _Thinking Out Loud_ and, on the day meant to celebrate him getting older, sang about how it didn’t matter and she’d love him even when they’re old and gray.

Around 11 PM the crowd slowly started to disperse, with everyone thanking the hosts for an amazing party and congratulating Vision once more. He and Wanda were the last to leave, wanting to properly see everyone off. After wishing Tony, Pepper and the Bartons goodnight, they both hurried towards the car, hands full of gift bags, as they were both quite tired already and wanted to get home as quickly as possible.

Once they got back to Vision’s house, they were too exhausted to do much more than cuddling, but it didn’t matter. They were perfectly content with simply holding each other and whispering about how perfect the day had been until they fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning they quickly packed, or, more precisely, Wanda packed the things she knew Vision would need, and went to Tony’s house to drop Jarvis off and wish the Bartons a safe trip. They only had a light breakfast with Tony and Pepper before heading out towards their cabin. 

By the look on his face once they arrived, Wanda could see that he was impressed by her choice. 

“This is certainly not what I was expecting, but it’s perfect. Thank you, Wanda”.  

It was hard to concentrate on his words with the way his hands gently caressed her cheeks and the way his eyes seemed to smile as he looked at her like she was his whole world. 

Her heart fluttered in response, as it did every time they were alone and able to focus entirely on each other. 

“I’m glad you like it”, she replied with a big grin once she finally managed to get a grasp on reality again. “Let’s go look around”. 

It was a beautiful day, clear and sunny but with a light breeze. She could hear the chirping of birds all around them and the happy sounds made them both smile as they competed about who would get to actually see one first. Vision was less than a second faster in calling out the small sparrow flying out of the branches above them but Wanda still had to begrudgingly admit her defeat. The pure, unsuppressed burst of laughter she received in return as he picked her up and spun her around more than made up for the loss. 

There was a wooden picnic table on the clearing in front of the cabin and she was sure they’d make use of it during their stay. It made no sense to eat inside the house in such a perfect environment. 

The cabin itself was small and wooden, fitting perfectly in the nature around it, and the look and feel of it reminded Wanda of old Sokovian fairy tales her mother used to tell her. Seeing it in person she understood why she had felt an incredible pull towards that cottage in particular. She entered the code in a small lockbox close to the front door and got the keys, glad to see the rooms inside seemed clean and comfy enough.

Wanda had researched the area around it beforehand, which meant they were able to go on a hike as soon as they changed into appropriate clothing. She knew that the trail she had chosen would take them to a large lake with crystal clear water, so she surreptitiously packed Vision's bathing suit in her own backpack.

The hike itself was wonderful, not too exhausting but challenging enough that Wanda was glad once they finally reached the lake and she could cool herself off in the water. Even knowing what was ahead of them, the sight still took Wanda’s breath away.

The mountains and the trees around them were reflected almost perfectly in the lake in front of them, the reflection broken only occasionally by the ripples caused by the slight breeze.

The audible gasp Vision let out as they reached the clearing made Wanda turn around and admire him instead. The look of wonder on his face made Wanda giddy with happiness. He seemed to be liking her chosen vacation so far and knowing it made pride swell in her chest.

“Wanda… This is stunning”, he said quietly, amazement clear in his voice, and the corners of her lips pulled into a smile.

“Not as stunning as you”, she countered with a smirk before quickly pulling off her shirt, revealing the bikini top beneath it.

“Yours is in the bag, race you to the water”, she giggled, dropping said backpack to the floor. She took off towards the water, struggling to get out of her shorts at the same time.

Vision could only stare after her for a few moments, mouth open in surprise, as she left a trail of clothes and sneakers behind her.

He shook his head and chuckled at his little minx before quickly searching through the backpack for his own bathing shorts. There was no question about who would win her little challenge, but he still didn’t want to keep her waiting. 

Once he reached the water she was already floating on her back, soaking up the sun, and he couldn’t resist just the tiniest surprise splash. Her little squeal of surprise was worth all the retaliation he received in return.

They both lost track of time, their cellphones and watches the farthest thing from their minds. They didn’t dare wander too far from the shore, since they knew how unpredictable the lakes could be, but they could enjoy themselves just as well in the shallow.

After what was probably hours, but felt more like minutes, the sun began to set over the mountain tops. It was much earlier than they expected, since they didn’t count in the fact that the mountains around them hid the sun from view sooner than back at the city. The warmth seemed to seep out of the air instantly and they were both shivering by the time they reached the bag with their towel.

“On second thought, I probably should have brought two”, Wanda managed through clattering teeth, but the smile didn’t leave her face. Vision hugged her from behind and wrapped them both in the one towel they had, the shared body heat making the chill easier for them to handle.

After they were dry enough, they quickly dressed and sprayed themselves with some bug repellant, eager to start walking. The clothes themselves didn’t help much with the warmth but moving certainly did. They sped up their pace and the trip back to the cabin lasted much less than the hike to the lake.

“I was going to eat outside but by the time the dinner is ready it’ll already be dark outside. I don’t wanna turn on the light and get eaten by mosquitoes”, Wanda chuckled, before offering an alternative. “Lunch outside tomorrow?”

Vision readily agreed, wanting only to have a quick meal and rest. It wasn’t anything fancy, they just prepared simple sandwiches with the ingredients they had brought, but they were both so hungry anything would have tasted like a five-star meal.

Despite the early sunset, it wasn’t late enough for them to go to sleep. They settled on playing some cards, laughing and making up silly bets for each round. The sight of Vision’s tall form barely fitting in one of her skirts had Wanda fall to the floor from laughter.

“Can I please take a picture?” she managed in between hiccups she had developed because of him. The scene in front of her was certainly her best reward for winning a round yet, and she wanted to keep the memory forever.

“Now, now, Wanda. That was not part of our deal”, he teased with a smirk on his face.

“Dang… Can I at least get a twirl then?”

Vision laughed but did it anyway, propping his hand on his hip for effect. They continued their game until they were both too sleepy to go on.

The air in their room was quite warm but they didn’t want to open the windows for fear of mosquitoes. Instead, they settled for removing the blankets and sleeping a bit further away from each other.

They both managed to fall asleep quite quickly despite the heat but for Vision the rest didn’t last long. He twisted and turned in bed for a while until he gave up. He tapped blindly for his phone and found it was 3:22 AM. He ran his hand over his forehead and found it soaked with sweat.

It wasn’t often that he got up in the middle of the night, but the heat was suffocating him. It was more than he could handle and he knew he needed a shower, or at least a cool drink in order to be able to fall asleep again. 

He removed the sheet he was tangled in and tiptoed towards the small kitchen, careful not to wake Wanda. He was grateful she had remembered to put a bottle of water to cool in the fridge, because the cold liquid sliding down his throat was just what he needed to instantly feel better. 

His calm was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream that made his skin crawl. The glass shattered on the floor, forgotten, as he rushed back to the bedroom, his mind a constant stream of _Wanda_. Just the thought of something happening to her made him physically ill and, as he closed the distance between the kitchen and their room, he heard that her scream had morphed into heart wrenching sobs. 

He turned on the lights and took in the sight of her. She seemed asleep but her fists were clutching the sheets desperately and her face was soaked in tears. He didn’t want to scare her further, so he gently called her name without touching her.

The sound of his voice seemed to relax her a bit so he continued to whisper sweet nothings until she opened her eyes.

Her voice was raw and panicked as she called his name. Her hands flew towards his face at the same time, shaky fingers running frantically all over his skin, as if she needed the touch to make sure he was real. 

Vision gently took her shaking hands in his and brought them to his lips. He kissed each finger, mumbling reassuring phrases, but the sobs wouldn’t stop. He cradled her gently in his arms, rocking her against his body as she wept. 

 “Vizh, I... I saw you die!”, Wanda managed in between heaving breaths and Vision held her tighter, kissing her tears away as he did his best to keep his voice calm. 

“It’s alright. It’s alright...”, he cooed, “It was just a dream. I’m here, it’s alright”. 

“You don’t understand, I can’t lose you, I just can’t!”, she continued, clutching her arms harder around his back in a firm hug, as if he’d slip out of her grasp the moment she let him go. 

Vision felt his heart break at the scene in front of him, and even more as he thought about the time ahead. He did his best to live a healthy life: he exercised regularly, had well-balanced meals and took care of himself at all times, but he knew the math was against him. For all he did to delay it, he was still older than her, and, chances were, she would have to live through that heartbreak in the future. Still, he knew that even hinting at it would make the situation worse and it was, hopefully, decades away, so he just continued to reassure her he was there, he was real, and he wasn’t going anywhere, until the sobs finally ceased. 

Wanda focused on matching her breathing to his, the rhythmic movement of his chest and his strong heartbeat helping to ground her, reminding her it was all just a nightmare. It had been months since she last had one. They were usually about her parents, or Pietro, and, as horrible as each of them felt, she'd had to live through them so many times she learned how to deal with them. _This_ , though, this was the first time it was about Vision and she felt like all the air had been drained out of her lungs. She was thankful he had woken her because she didn’t think she was able to endure one more second of it.

Even after she managed to calm down and Vision fell asleep from exhaustion, she couldn’t shake the image of his lifeless body from her head. It danced in front of her eyes the moment she closed them, so, after a while, she simply gave up and looked at his sleeping face instead. He was so handsome, so perfect, and she would do whatever it took to protect him. 

She decided she was done wasting her time conforming to social norms. Four months might not be a long time in the eyes of others, but with Vision, her heart and mind were made. She wanted to spend her life with him.  

She was aware of her feelings before that night, but the nightmare only reminded her how finite their time together could be. She was going to make each moment count, and she didn’t think she could spend much longer without him knowing how she really felt. 

She wondered briefly if he would feel embarrassed that she was the one asking but dismissed it almost immediately. He wasn’t like that. 

Still, she wouldn’t rush it. The moment had to be perfect for them both and she needed some time to plan it out. For the first time since she woke up she was able to smile. She threw one last look at the man sleeping next to her before getting up to open one window and turn off the lights. She supposed they’d have to deal with the mosquitoes if they came, the heat was unbearable for them both.

She laid back down and snuggled closer to the man she loved, resting her head on his chest and her arm across it. The sound of his steady heartbeat under her cheek was music to her ears and she sighed happily as she cleared her mind of all but the most persistent of thoughts.  

One day soon she would tell him everything. One day soon she would ask him to marry her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Darthelwig for throwing me some song ideas, it finally got me moving and I ended up using one :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: too much fluff lol. You might want to visit your dentist after this :D

The rest of the night was, thankfully, uneventful. There were no more nightmares, only pleasant dreams, and they both managed to get some rest. 

Vision was the first to stretch and open his eyes, which immediately fell on Wanda’s sleeping form. She seemed to have rolled away during the night, but one leg was still firmly tangled with his and the sight made him smile. Wanda sensed he was awake and opened her eyes soon after. 

“Morning Vizh”, she mumbled with a smile, moving to wrap her body back around his. “What time is it?” 

“11:47”, he replied, hugging her tightly. “We really slept in today”. 

“Mhm, but that’s what vacations are for”, she smiled, ruffling his already sleep-tousled hair. 

Neither of them decided to mention the events of the previous night, both glad to leave them behind. Wanda did notice Vision looking at her with a bit more worry than usual, but after a few of her reassuring smiles she saw him relax. 

They finally did manage to have their meal outside and it was absolutely wonderful, the sunlight warming their skin in the most delightful way. Still, a part of Wanda was glad once they headed home.

Nervousness and excitement were fighting for dominance inside of her as they neared her apartment. She really needed to talk to both Pietro and Nat, because it simply wouldn’t feel right to take such a big step without them knowing about it. 

Wanda unlocked her door with shaky fingers. She saw Pietro's shirt draped over the couch and suddenly felt the courage leave her. Perhaps she should tell Nat first. She wasn’t sure how Pietro would react and she certainly wasn’t prepared for the first thing to hear about her decision to be disproval. 

She dropped her bag on her bed before turning to leave, but the sound of Pietro's door opening halted her escape. She inwardly cursed her luck before turning around. 

“Hey kid, how was your trip?”, Pietro asked with a huge grin on his face. 

Wanda rolled her eyes at the nickname, only silently muttering “those damn 12 minutes”. She wouldn’t let him drag her into simple bickering, she had more important things to deal with. 

“It was good, but there’s something I have to tell you”. 

Wanda would have been sure she had imagined his eyes flying towards her fingers if it hadn’t been followed by “well, there’s no ring so I suppose it’s not that”. 

She couldn’t stop her mouth dropping just a bit at his words. It was one of the rare times she couldn’t discern what he thought about the possibility from just his voice. Still, she wouldn’t stop now when she was so close to just telling him. 

She knew she didn’t really _have to_ tell him her plans, but she didn’t want to just drop it onto her twin after already proposing. They were closer than that. 

“No, but there will be… I hope”, she smiled softly, her eyes begging him to understand. “I… I realized I don’t want to wait anymore. You know as well as I do how quickly I could lose him and if something ever happened to him, or me, and he didn’t know how much he meant to me…” 

Wanda couldn’t continue that train of thoughts because she knew if she did, the pesky tears that were wetting the corners of her eyes would start falling. She raised her hands to wipe them but Pietro had other plans. He wrapped his arms around her back and nuzzled his nose against her hair, just like he did every time she was upset. His hands slowly rubbed her back and she could feel, more than hear, him humming an old Sokovian lullaby. 

The familiar motion soothed her nerves and she was able to fight her tears back, but she couldn’t relax fully. He still hadn’t said a thing about her plan. 

“Pietro?”, she called weekly, sound almost muted by his chest. She could hear him sigh above her before he pulled back to look at her face. 

“Look, I’m not going to tell you what to do, we both know that would end in a fight”, he said, drawing a small chuckle out of Wanda. 

“I know that you love him, and any time I’ve seen that man around you he looks at you like you’re the center of his universe or something. I just…”, his words were interrupted by another sigh as he pulled one of his hands free to run it through his hair. “I’m just asking you to think about it. Really think about it. You’ve known him for, what, 4 months? I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret”. 

Wanda smiled at his words, glad that it wasn’t an outright rejection of the idea. “Trust me, I have. We’re basically living together already, so I know what that will be like, we both have similar plans and wishes for the future, besides, sometimes you just know. And I _do_ know. I want this, and I believe he wants it too, I just need to find the perfect time to ask”. 

Pietro nodded, face serious, before he put both hands on her shoulders and lowered his head so he could look directly into her eyes. 

“I understand, and I believe that’s true. But – and I’m not looking for a fight here, I just need you to look at all the possibilities – in case this does turn out to be a mistake, if things don’t work out, I want you to promise me you’ll let me know. I swear I won’t even be a jerk about it, I just need you to know there’s always someone who has your back…” 

Wanda soon felt herself growing overwhelmed by his words and the love she felt for him. She didn’t even want to think about the possibility of splitting up with Vision, but the knowledge that she always had a place to come back to was extremely comforting. It wasn’t like she wasn’t aware of it before, but it felt different to hear it out loud. 

Pietro expectantly called her name, eyebrows raised as he waited for her reply. It took her a few seconds to remember that he had asked her to promise she’d let him know if something ever felt wrong, so she did, in Sokovian, showing him just how serious she was about her promise. That finally seemed to bring a smile on his face.

“Good. I can’t say I’m surprised you want to propose though, you two are so smitten with each other that I keep expecting you to come back with an engagement ring… I just want you to be happy, Wanda, and I see that you are. That’s all I can really ask of you both”. 

His gentle smile soon turned into a smirk and a mischievous glint lit his eyes as he continued. “You know, I gave him the big brother talk already, but if he says yes, I believe a new one is in order. You better hope I don’t scare him away this time”. 

The addition earned him a playful smack on the shoulder and a growl of “don’t you dare” from Wanda, before she pulled him into a tight hug again. She could understand his worry, but she also knew she had his full support and it meant more than words could ever express. 

The laughter that followed made Wanda’s shoulders sag with relief. A part of her had been afraid that her advancing relationship with Vision would put a wedge between them, but she now felt their connection was stronger than ever. After allowing herself a few moments to collect herself, she was back in high spirits. 

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way, I think it’s time for me to kick your ass in Mario Kart”, she said, her stance and smirk full of challenge. 

Pietro scoffed at that, before muttering he'd like to see her try and in no time they were on the couch screaming at each other and laughing like children. Neither of them was willing to stop playing while the other was in the lead, so after a few rounds they finally settled on leaving it at a tie. 

“I’m gonna stay at Nat's place tonight”, Wanda notified him once they were done, carefully stretching out her hands and arms. 

Pietro nodded and smiled, saying he’d probably have some friends over too.

“I hope you have fun, but try not to have too much of it this time”, he teased, undoubtedly talking about the first time she had sent drunk texts to Vizh. Wanda could feel her face heating up as she thought about all that came out of it but she only stuck her tongue out at him. She wished him a nice time too, asking him to send her regards to his friends, before quickly packing the things she’d need and heading out. 

Nat's reaction was a bit more excited than Pietro's. She first made sure Wanda had really thought her decision through, then started to gush about her deciding not to wait around but taking what she wanted instead. 

Wanda blushed at that and argued that none of it mattered if Vision didn’t think the same, but Nat assured her she was being silly and he would certainly say yes. She soon wanted to know details that Wanda herself didn’t have yet. 

“I don’t know Nat”, she whined, “I don’t even have an idea about how to get his ring size without raising suspicion…” 

“It doesn’t have to be a ring though”, Nat deadpanned, and Wanda felt an idea finally start to form in her head. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of it before. 

“Of course! He loves watches. I could buy one and engrave our names. Maybe add the date when we met, or when we first kissed…” 

Wanda could feel excitement surging through her as she talked. Nat recommended she put the date when she first sent him the accidental texts, as it was quite a memorable way to meet, and Wanda agreed. She still didn’t know how or when she would propose, but she was at least making some progress. 

Once Wanda teasingly asked Nat when _her_ engagement was coming, she was greeted by a pillow smacking her straight across the face. 

“Headshot!”, Nat screamed while fist-pumping the air, before she fell into a fit of laughter at the shock on Wanda’s face. 

“You do realize this is war?”, Wanda said coolly, doing her best not to let her amusement show. 

“Bring it on”, Nat replied with a smirk, not even trying to hide hers. 

At the same time, a few miles to the east, Vision carefully measured some of the rings Wanda held at his place. Finding a perfect ring would probably be a difficult task, but, thanks to Wanda’s love for jewelry, he at least didn’t have to worry about the correct size. 

He could feel his heart flutter with excitement once he was done writing everything down. The easy part was done, now came the time for the real challenge: finding a token of their love that would express his feelings perfectly. 

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a rush for both of them. Wanda was busy editing the final version of her thesis and finishing up her project at work, while Vision had to prepare for the new academic year and was often in various meetings at the university. 

Despite the amount of work they both had, even a small smile or a soft pass of Wanda's hand over his arm as she wrote was enough to make Vision’s day. 

Still, nothing could compare with the pride he felt once her thesis was accepted and all she had to do was defend it. Pietro, the Bartons, her friends, and, of course, him, were all there to support her. 

Once the whole ordeal was done and she got her grade – flying colors, of course – she smiled up at him a bit shakily and sighed as she threw her arms around him. 

“It’s done Vizh, I’m done!” 

“You are, and I have never felt more proud of anyone”. He did his best not to think about the rest of his plans and keep his cool as he continued, but his stuttering once again betrayed his nervousness. 

“I… I think… I believe we should celebrate”, he managed, taking a deep breath. “Back on the island”. 

The smile he received in return was the largest he’d ever seen grace her face and he was dazzled for a few moments, simply staring with his mouth open. 

“That sounds lovely”, Wanda agreed, unable to keep the smile off her face. She had bought the perfect watch a few days ago, elegant and beautiful, just like Vision, and her heart did loops in her chest as the perfect setting for her proposal finally presented itself. Yes, the island would be just what she was searching for. 

The week and a half that was left until their trip was gone in an instant, each passing minute making her excitement grow. They had agreed for just the weekend this time, 2 nights, and Wanda carefully hid the smooth velvet box containing the watch she chose for Vision inside her bag. For a few moments she was unable to let it go, and she gently ran her fingers over it, imagining the look on Vision’s face as she kneeled before him. 

Vision's text made her finally snap out of her daydream and she quickly finished packing. He was almost there and she didn’t want to keep him waiting. 

Wanda could feel the memories surging with each mile they drew closer to the destination. She relished in the salt and breeze around her and the boat ride somehow felt even better than she remembered. A huge smile was plastered on her face once they docked and she was skipping on their way to the hotel, unable to contain her excitement. 

Vision, despite his nervousness, couldn’t keep the smile off his face either as he took in her happiness. It seemed like bringing her back to the island was just what she needed to relax and he couldn’t hide his satisfied smirk as he observed how carefree and joyful she was. 

They spent the day alternating between the beach and the restaurants before going back to the town in the evening. There was some sort of a carnival going on and Wanda soon let herself get lost in the explosion of sounds and colors. She didn’t care where they were going, as long as Vision’s hand was firmly in hers and his amused eyes followed her every step. 

After a while the crowds became too much and they slipped away from all the people, glad they were once again able to breathe normally. It was still quite early and everyone seemed to be in town, so the small path towards the resort was almost deserted. 

Wanda noticed Vision quickly send a message on his phone as they approached the hotel, which he never did while they were on vacation, but she supposed work couldn’t always wait. She was soon distracted by a familiar melody coming through the speakers on the poles scattered by the path. 

“Vizh, they’re playing our song!” 

“They are”, he smiled. “May I ask for this dance?” 

Wanda chuckled at the thought of dancing in the middle of the path but still took his outstretched hand. Vision surprised her though, leading her away from it and onto the beach. 

_From the day that I met you girl_

_I knew that your love would be_

_Everything that I ever wanted in my life…_

She softly sang the words to him as they walked, replacing “girl” with “boy”, and mentally berated herself for leaving the little velvet box in her room. The night was romantic and perfect, they were playing the song that was on when they first kissed, they were on the beach, under the stars and she couldn’t think of a better moment for a proposal. 

_From the day that you spoke my name_

_I knew everything had changed_

_Because of you I felt my life would be complete…_

Wanda let her voice grow a bit louder since they were far enough from the path and other people that might pass by, but close enough to be able to hear the song. She happily let him twirl her through the chorus, before hugging him tightly and making them slow-dance for a while. 

The sound of waves was almost as loud as her heart as her favorite part came on. 

_I need you_

_For the rest of my life girl_

_I need you_

_Say that you’ll be my wife_

_Oh, I love you_

_Won’t you marry me, marry me_

_I need you_

Vision twirled her around again and she closed her eyes, too focused on the words to notice he no longer held her. Once she opened them, her first reaction was confusion, since all she could see in front of her was the sea, shimmering under the starlight. 

As her eyes wandered downwards, her hands flew to her mouth. Vision was kneeling in front of her, fingers fidgeting with a small box that was still unopened. 

Wanda felt as if the world around her disappeared. She could no longer hear the music or the waves, all she was aware of was the man in front of her, and his eyes that seemed to shine brightly despite the darkness around them. 

Even though she was completely prepared for proposing herself, the fact that _he_ was about to propose took her completely by surprise and it brought tears of joy to her eyes. 

“Wanda… I… I actually had a whole speech prepared for this, but looking at you now no words seem adequate enough to describe how I feel”. 

By that point Wanda had gottten most of her bearings back and dropped to her knees right in front of him. With shaky fingers she took one of his trembling hands in hers, the one that wasn’t holding the box, and waited for him to find his words again. 

“I have never met anyone like you, and I’ve never felt as happy as when I’m with you. Each moment with you is somehow better than the last, and I never want that streak to end… Wanda I – I am not afraid of growing old, I’m afraid of doing so without you. So I’m kneeling here before you, praying and hoping that you feel the same”. 

Wanda's tears were streaming freely down her face as she listened to him, but her smile was so wide she could feel her cheeks hurt as she nodded enthusiastically. 

Vision took a deep breath and opened the velvety box in his palm, encouraged by the reaction she seemed to be having so far, before continuing. 

“There is nothing in this world that I would like more than to become yours, in every sense possible. So today I ask you, Wanda Maximoff, do you want us to spend the rest of our lives together?” 

“I do, Vizh, I do!”, she cried out, barely containing her excitement long enough for him to slip the ring on her finger, before throwing her hands around his neck and kissing him hard enough for them both to tumble over. 

Their laughter echoed through the night as they laid on their sides, noses touching, and stared into each other’s eyes. Wanda didn’t think she had ever seen Vision as happy as he was, his eyes conveying so much love for her that her breath hitched in her throat. 

The moment was broken by a wave suddenly splashing them, since they had rolled too close to the water, but nothing could lower their spirits. Wanda simply squealed in surprise as the cold water soaked into her dress, before they both erupted into even more laughter. 

Vision quickly got up and offered her his hand, his eyes glued to the ring that graced the hand she gave him. He gently ran his fingers over it before pulling her up and smiling. 

“It is a lovely sight. I think it suits you”. 

Wanda suddenly realized she hadn’t even had the time to get a proper look at her engagement ring. She lifted it to her eyes and could see it sparkle under the full moon despite the darkness around them. She had no idea what it would look like in broad daylight, but under the dim lights it seemed magical. 

It appeared to be made of white gold, with a ruby and 3 small diamonds in the center. The band was unusual, splitting in two near the stones, and Wanda loved the fact that she had never seen one like it. It was unique, just like what she and Vizh had, and she already knew the small band adorning her finger was a sight she'd never tire of seeing. 

“It is, I think it’s perfect”, she smiled, giving him another kiss before they headed back towards the hotel. 

They changed out of their wet clothes before Wanda asked him if he’d like to go to another walk now that they were dry again. Vision wasn’t tired, if anything, he felt an adrenaline rush from the fact that he was now _engaged_ to Wanda Maximoff, his beauty, his queen. He agreed and they soon headed out again, opting once more for a path away from the people. 

It wasn’t long before they reached a nice spot to sit down and stargaze. Just as he was getting comfortable, Wanda shifted beside him and before he knew it she was kneeling in front of him, a big grin on her face. 

“Wanda?”, he called, face crunching up in confusion as she suddenly drew a box from her purse. Her smile only widened at the way his mouth dropped and she chuckled softly. 

“I was actually planning to do this tomorrow, exactly 5 months since the day I met you, but there's no way I could wait now. You at least made it easier for me because now I definitely know your answer. Still, I have to, and _want_ to ask”. 

“Oh Wanda”, Vision managed, voice sounding more like a broken whisper than anything else. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever be proposed to, let alone by the most perfect woman in the world. The woman in question slowly opened the box, revealing an elegant silver watch hidden inside it. 

“Victor Shade, my Vision, my _Vizh_ … Will you marry me?” 

“It would be my honor, and my greatest pleasure”.

Wanda took his left hand, brought it to her lips and planted a kiss on it, before lowering it again and carefully clasping the watch around his wrist. 

Vision scooped her up in his arms as soon as he was sure the watch was secured and did his best to convey all his joy and love for her through a heated kiss. He leaned his forehead on hers once they broke the kiss and happily sighed. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”, he whispered his question to the night air as he lowered her back down, but Wanda heard him and kissed his nose in response. 

“I often wondered the same thing about you”, she chuckled, “but I realized the answer doesn’t matter. Something brought us together, fate, karma, a god, the lucky stars… Call it whatever you want, but we’re finally where we belong, next to each other, and it’s where I plan to remain for the rest of my life”. 

Vision sighed her name into her hair as he hugged her tightly, feeling like his heart was about to burst from happiness. It didn’t matter when they got married, he now knew she wanted it as much as he did, and nothing else mattered. 

He raised his hand towards his face once he let her go and marveled at the way the moonlight reflected in his new watch. He'd only had it for a few minutes but it was already his favorite and he doubted he’d take it off unless he had to. 

Wanda noticed him watching it and, as if reading his mind, told him to do exactly that. At his frown of confusion she giggled but didn’t let it go. 

“Trust me”, she insisted, holding her hand out so she could help him unclasp it. 

“I do, always”, he spoke earnestly, offering his hand back to her. Wanda took the watch off and turned it over, placing it gently in his palm. 

Vision could feel tears well up in his eyes and his breath catch as he ran his fingers over the engraving. All he could do was stare at the words in front of him, twelve words that made his heart sing.

_Wanda and Vision_

_From April 7_ _ th _ _, 2018 until the end of time._


End file.
